


starry night ● changlix

by leethesaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: As in literal best friends no matter the gender, F/F, F/M, Felix olivia and hyunjin are best friends, Jeongin and Olivia, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Olivia and Hyunjin speak english, Seo Changbin is Whipped, They own a house together, changlix is my life, jisung is dumb joke, minho - Freeform, minho felix and jeongin are best friends, why are you reading this, wtf did i just make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 60,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leethesaem/pseuds/leethesaem
Summary: Felix debuts.Felix gets to perform.Felix gets to show his dancing skills.Felix falls in love.comment and leave kudos!(crossposted on wattpad on @/lawofchangbin and asianfanfics at @_sammie_!)





	1. disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ this is my first pure boys love story. support it please and thanks in advance!

Disclaimer!!

This story will contain mature themes. If you are easily triggered, leave NOW.

This story contains love between two boys. If this isn't your cup of tea, get out NOW.

Now, I don't tolerate hate comments, especially insulting words. The person behind this has a really short temper and I want (not suggest) to keep your bad opinions to yourselves. Nice comments are accepted and I'm going to reply of course.

Yes, this story isn't going to be perfect. Expect typos and grammatical errors because English is only my third language and not my native tongue. Don't judge my story because of my future grammar errors that I might make.

If you are clear, then you may proceed.

The story will have sometimes short and sometimes long chapters.

If there is a story similar to this, please take note that it's only pure coincidence.

School will be starting on june 4, don't expect updates that much when school starts, I'll write when I have time. And I really need to get my ass on the honorifics/honor roll.

Last note: vote, comment and share!

All rights reserved.


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix and his members were given a day off. he spent his day being lazy and was forced to go out.
> 
> jeongin's a little disrespectful.
> 
> minho's sassy.
> 
> changbin notices him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ enjoy reading.
> 
> members might be ooc, sorry about that.
> 
> always remember that anything in italics and bold is in english.

 

 **_10_ ** _**:38 AM** _

**"Wake up Felix!!"** Jeongin said and shook him as hard as he could.

Felix can only groan. **"What now maknae?"**

 **"IT'S OUR DAY OFF TODAY AND THE GROUP HAS TO GO SHOPPING TODAY AND ONLY OUR TEAM IS HERE IN THE DORM SO WAKE UP HYUNG!!!!!"** Jeongin said and shook him again.

Felix got up and got his vocals ready. **"OKAY STOP SHOUTING MATE!"**

The maknae glared at his hyung. **"Call me mate one more time and I'll shove a shrimp up your ass."**

 **"WHERE IS THE RESPECT THAT I DESERVED?"** Felix said and dramatically collapsed and soon stood up again.

**"You deserve none of my respect. Now get up and get ready."**

**"......but what time do we go?"**

**"WE'RE ALREADY LATE SO GET READY NOW. AFTER WE GET READY IMMEDIATELY WE GO."**

**"OK MAKNAE STOP SHOUTING. My ears are exploding."**

Jeongin huffed and went to his own room and he started taking a bath. While taking a bath he only remembered about the discussion of the team going to shop tomorrow.

**"Jeongin said about the other teams not here anymore? When did they go?"**

Soon, he went out of the shower and got ready. Applying a bit of makeup and that stuff for boys.

He walked towards the living room where his two co-teammates were waiting for him. Minho and Jeongin.

The three were wearing masks of course.

 **"Felix, why did you take so long?"** Minho said with sass.

**"Hyung, I had to procastinate."**

**"Stop procastinating."** Felix only shrugged.

They went out the dorm and called a cab to take them to the mall.

After arriving, Felix had to pay for the fee because Minho made him. Jeongin can only laugh.

Basically Felix is closest to Minho and Jeongin. Even in the dinner table, those three sat by each other's side, believe it or not.

They started heading towards the mall and they went inside not before passing the security and guards.

 **"Okay, so in this house we do not call the other members hyung when they aren't around."** Minho's rule between the three.

 **"So Chan said that we meet the other team at the second floor."** Minho said and the other two nodded.

They started walking towards the elevator and went up and in an instant, they saw the other teams waiting for them. Also wearing masks. The three stood side by side.

 **"What took you guys so long?"** Chan said worried.

 **"We just had traffic, sorry for being late."** There was no traffic at all.

 **"Okay, accepted. Now let's go?"** Woojin said and their team began to walk.

(Woojin, Hyunjin and Jisung)

(Minho, Felix and Jeongin)

(Chan, Changbin, Seungmin)

They started walking with ease. The members were talking to each other.

Like,

**"How's your day going so far?"**

**"It's good. How about yours?"**

**"Doing fine."**

But everyone is talking except for Felix who is busy playing Into the Dead in his cellphone.

 **"Hello Lixie, what are you doing?"** Someone said from his right.

Felix almost dropped his cellphone. Since the voice came from beside him, he looked to his right. Earlier, it was Jeongin who was in his right.

But not now. He recognized his voice and indeed it was Changbin the dark rapper.

**"Uh, playing a game?"**

**"Hmm, okay then."** He said and ruffled his hair.

Felix gave him a somewhat 'what-the-hell-' look and continued playing.

Changbin stared at him with awe.

The group continued walking until they decided to stop by a food cafe.

They went inside the food cafe and was approached by a lady.

**"How many are you guys?"**

**"9 ma'am."**

**"Come and follow me, gentlemen."** The lady then started walking.

They followed her and they were brought to a large table for 10 people.

The members sat with Minho, Jeongin and Felix side by side as usual.

The members continued talking and Felix continued playing his game.

The waiter started taking their orders and they started saying what they want to eat.

Felix did not look at the menu in front of him and just continued playing his game.

**"Lixie, aren't you going to order your food?"**

**"Hyung, order my food please. My game's in it's high score and I can't risk losing."**

**"Alright."**

Changbin said the order then finally the waitress walks away.

 _ **"Felix mate, I understand your game but why do you have Changbin to order for you?"**_ Chris said.

_**"I can't risk losing my high score."** _

Chris can only sigh.

 _ **"Did you know? We can understand English too."**_ Seungmin said.

_**"But not all the members do. So nope, your statement is revoked."** _

_**"Friendship card revoked!"**_ Jisung said.

 **"What are you guys saying?"** Minho said.

 **"We're in Korea, can we please speak Korean?"** Changbin said.

 _ **"Absolutely no."**_ Hyunjin said.

 _ **"Y'all are cancelledt."**_ -Felix

 **"Shut up Felix."** -Chan

 **"Speak in Korean please for the love of God."** Minho said.

 **"Instead of arguing, the food is here! We should eat. Stop fighting, children."** Woojin said.

The waiter serves their food and the members started eating.

 **"The food is delicious!"** Felix exclaimed.

 **"For once I agree with you."** Jeongin said.

 **"Shut up noob maknae."** He returned.

After eating, the members went their seperate ways and roamed thw mall by team.

Felix is now with his closest friends.

 **"Hey guys. I have something in mind."** Felix said.

 **"What's that?"** -Minho

 **"What is it hyung?"** -Jeongin

**"Well, it's about the dark rapper."**

**"What about him?"** -Minho

 **"I feel a little bit weird around him. He calls me Lixie and never calls me by my name. Then he always asks me if I'm doing fine or am I well. I don't understand my lads."** Felix blurted out.

The two were shocked.

 **"I think it's just pure playing, don't worry about it."** Minho said.

 **"I thought the same."** Jeongin said suddenly.

 **"What?"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah hyungs. He is never that to the other members. Maybe I think it's just he's more comfortable with Felix hyung than the other members."**

**"I should think so."** -Minho

 **"Let's just shop some clothes."** -Felix

The trio shopped some clothes and went back to the dorms soon.

**\-----**

**_1033 words._ **

 


	3. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix gets jerked. that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry in advance for the homophobic comments! It just fits to be in the story.)

**(I'm sorry in advance for the homophobic comments! It just fits to be in the story.)**

_**6** _ _**:38 PM** _

The group got back to their dorm. The members immediately spreaded out to the living room with some of the members sitting in the couch and some members went back to their rooms.

Their dorm has three rooms. The first room is shared by Woojin, Hyunjin and Jisung. The second room is shared by the trio while the last room is shared by Chan, Changbin and Seungmin.

The room sharing was depended in the closeness of the members when they debuted. (3RACHA members protested at first, but they agreed. Jisung got seperated from the other two.)

As what I'm saying, the trio went back to their assigned room and locked it.

The three sat in their own bed and kept quiet at first. But Minho, being a caring person started the conversation.

 **"So Felix, wanna talk about earlier?"** He said calmly.

**"Sure thing."**

**"So hyung, what's happening between you two?"** -Jeongin

**"I don't know. I think he's so weird. He doesn't call the other members petnames. He calls you guys by your names added with hyung if older."**

**"I think so too. It's just in his brain I think?"** Jeongin said.

Minho nodded. **"Don't get mad at me Felix but, I think he's gay."**

 **"I think that's weird. Being gay is weird."** Felix commented.

 **"Sure i'm in the skinship just because the fans like it. But I don't really like skinship with the other members. Like bro hugs are good but that carrying and sweet stuff? No, get that away from me."** Felix said and laid down on his bed.

 **"Well Felix, I think you are going to be in a hell of a ride for that statement that you just said."** Minho said and chuckled.

The trio knew that all of the members are straight anyway.

**"As if hyung. Stop that shit."**

The three laughed it off and the other two decided to lay back down to their own beds.

**"I just can't imagine being with a boy in the future. Like I just can't. I'm sorry guys but this is what is in my brain right now."**

**"It's okay Felix."**

**"We understand hyung. Don't worry about that."**

**"Felix, Jeongin let's keep this a secret and never discuss such things near the other members. Understood?"** Minho said, sighing.

**"Yes hyung."**

A knock was heard from their door.

Minho opened it. It was Changbin.

 **"Guys, Chan hyung said it's time for dinner. Go down now."** He said calmly.

**"Okay hyung."**

**"Sure thing."**

Felix didn't respond.

The three began to stand up and head towards the door with Jeongin being first then Minho then Felix closing the door.

He took a glance at Changbin and saw that he's looking back at him. He just shrugged it off and began to walk when

 **"Lixie, let's talk tonight."** That statement.

_What? Is he going to confess or something. -_-_

Felix had a what-bro face and just nodded then started going down the stairs to eat.

_I don't like the nickname jesus christ I wish he would stop with the nickname._

By the time, he was already downstairs. He just rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the kitchen.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw the other members feasting the food.

 **"Hey Felix! Come eat, the food was just served."** Woojin said, putting a plate on the table.

There were only two vacant chairs left and he assumed that he and Changbin will seat together.

Minho and Jeongin gave him a apologetic look. He returned their looks with a its-okay look.

Then finally he felt that the seat beside him being occupied. He started eating silently.

 **"Eat well, everyone."** Chan said.

The members cheered and continued eating.

 **"Eat well, Lixie."** He looked at Changbin and he was smiling.

Felix gave him a thumbs up. **"Thanks. Eat well too."**

They ate too much food for dinner. While Minho and Jeongin were assigned to do the dishes (usually it was Changbin alone) but they let Changbin slide this once.

When the members were chilling in the living room, Changbin took the opportunity to talk to Felix.

Changbin stood up from where he sat and went to Felix.

**"Let's talk now. I have something important in mind."**

**"Okay hyung."**

The other members noticed this. Especially Jisung and Hyunjin.

 **"Changbin hyung, where are you taking Felix?"** Jisung said standing up.

**"Right hyung."**

**"It's none of your business. Let's go Felix."** Changbin said and pulled Felix by his hand.

Basically they were holding hands.

Felix analyzed the sensation. It was a bit....okay??

When they were in the balcony already, Changbin locked the balcony door.

_Why would he lock the balcony door?_

**"I have something in mind. Can you please stay away from Jisung and Hyunjin?"** Changbin said and dropped his arm.

Felix gave him a disapproving look. **"And why would I do that to the members?"**

**"I don't want you near them. Understood?"**

**"That's not a good reason."**

Changbin grabbed both his arms and pinned him against the wall, both hands above his head and his legs locked between Changbin's.

**"H-hyung."**

**"I will not fucking give you reasons why, Felix. Just obey me and you'll get through just fine."** Changbin said with gritted teeth.

_Changbin cursed. What the hell hyung? What's the exact reason?_

**"Fine,** _**if your problematic ass says so."** _

**"What did you just say?"**

**"Nothing hyung."** Changbin let go of him.

Felix was about to walk away when Changbin pinned him against the wall one more time.

**"I heard you, Jeongin and Minho earlier. You guys were talking about me?"**

Felix widened his eyes. **"N-no hyung."**

 **"You're stuttering."** Changbin smirked.

**"Stop pinning me hyung, i'm telling this to Minho hyung and Jeongin.**

Changbin let go of him once more.

**"Good night Lixie. Dream of me."**

_No, oldie._

Felix ran away from him and went back to his room and spotted this friends. He locked the door.

**"Hyung. Jeongin-ah. I'm going to tell you guys something tomorrow."**

**\-----**

**_1017 words._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be out tomorrow.


	4. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio attempts to have a talk about changbin but they can't because the other members keep interrupting.
> 
> felix, well felix? just felix and changbin.
> 
> changbin slowly shows his affection to felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading lmao.

**_8:27 AM_ **

**"Felix hyung! Wake up!"** Jeongin shook Felix awake.

It made Felix open his eyes and analyze his surroundings. He saw his friends, panicking.

**"Maknae-ya! What is your problem?!"**

**"Well I have one problem. We did not check the group chat tonight right?"** -Minho

**"Oh morning hyung."**

**"Morning Felix. As I was saying, we have to go to the practice room now. As in now. Chan recieved a message from the CEO and it said to practice our choreography for Mirror."** Minho explained while changing his clothes.

 **"So that's why. Imma take a shower. I'll tell you guys later what I have in mind."** Felix stood up and went to the bathroom their room has. (Got it? XD)

The other two nodded.

While showering, he heard someone shouting and door banging from outside of their room. **"Get your asses in the living room now!"** He recognized it as Chan.

Another shout can be heard from the room this time. **"Well hyung, Felix is still showering. Felix faster! Chan can explode soon."** It was Minho.

 **"Hyung, we'll be waiting for you downstairs!"** Jeongin shouted outside the bathroom door.

**"Alright."**

Felix did as he was told to. When he finished, he found himself alone in the room. He noticed the door closed but not locked.

He shrugged it off and started to pick out his clothes. He picked a long sleeved t-shirt, underwear and sweatpants. He combed his hair first and sprayed a bit of perfume.

He was turning his back on the door when he was grooming himself. He heard that the door was being opened. The person quietly entered and locked the door.

He was on his sweatpants when the person entered the room. There was silence. With Felix continuing to groom himself and the person staring at him.

_Why is it quiet now? Why won't the person speak?_

The person was walking towards him and felt a pair of arms wrapped around his naked waist.

**"Lix."**

Felix instantly froze when he recognized the voice. Changbin's nose buried in his neck, smelling him.

He dropped his shirt that he was holding earlier.

 **"H-hyung. Let go."** He said and tried to pry off his hyung's arms.

He failed so the arms were now wrapped tighter around him. He looked down and let his hyung hug him.

Unwrapping one arm around him, he took Felix's shirt and unwrapped the other arm around him to grab the hem of the shirt.

 **"Raise your arms, Lix."** Felix did as told.

Changbin began sliding down the shirt in Felix until the shirt covers his own body.

_I feel like a baby being taken care of._

Felix sighed and went to grab his socks and shoes. He sat down on his bed with Changbin sitting down beside him watching him put on his footwear.

Soon, he finished and he stood up with the person beside him standing up too.

Grabbing his bag, both of them went outside down to the living room.

 _ **"Felix mate, what time is it now?"**_ Chris immediately asked.

_**"9:36. Why?"** _

_**"What Chris is trying to say is that we're absolutely late for practice. Crackhead! You didn't even take note of the time."**_ Seungmin said.

**"I'm your hyung why are you talking like that to me?"**

**"Whatever hyung. Let's just go."**

The group began to walk towards the van that will take them to JYP.

Once they arrived, they sat a bit and Hyunjin prepared the music.

Minho soon lead the others. **"Get in your positions now. Start practicing." "Hyunjin, play the music."**

Their song 'Mirror' started playing.

The members started dancing their heart out.

After 2 hours, the members were exhausted.

The members sat side by side. (Jeongin, Woojin, Chan, Seungmin, Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin)

 **"What time is it?"** Jisung asked while half cuddling Felix. Half because Felix hates it.

 **"It's 11 something."** Hyunjin said and snatched Felix from Jisung. Hyunjin hugged Felix tight.

 **"Give him back to me! He's mine!"** The squirrel shouted and pulled Felix's one arm.

 **"No! Go get your own. Like Minho hyung or Seungmin."** Hyunjin exclaimed and pulled on Felix's other arm.

 **"Kid, what are you saying? Your mouth can shut the hell up before I stapler that."** Minho said angrily.

Changbin was not happy at all. He was burning eyes into Jisung and Hyunjin.

Felix turned to look at him. After all, it was Changbin warned him to stay away from Hyunjin and Jisung.

Felix gulped. _Minho hyung and Jeongin please be my seatmates later when we get lunch._

 **"Minho hyung is okay, but not my type so."** Jisung exclaimed.

 **"Kid 2, shut the hell up."** Minho said and pointed a finger at Jisung.

**"Hyung what the."**

**"Shut the hell up."** Jisung shut his ass up.

 **"Eleven means let'** **s have lunch!"** Seungmin said and flashed a smile that everyone loves.

 **"I heard lunch, lunch it is!"** Felix said. **"Hyungs, stop pulling me so I can salute."** Jisung and Hyunjin let go of him and he saluted.

By this time, Minho already teleported to Jeongin.

 ** _"Salute your ass off!"_** Chan said and laughed.

 **"It's been a while since Chan laughed. I hope he laughs more."** Woojin said and hugged Chan.

Chan hugged him tighter. **"Don't worry Woojinie, I will make sure of that."** And caressed his hair.

The members cooed except the trio. Minho had a sassy face, Jeongin had his normal poker face and Felix had his what-the-fuck-man face on.

While his hyungs are hugging, Felix took this to slide beside Jeongin and Minho.

 **"Minho hyung, Jeongin I have much to say later in lunch. Can I seat beside you too? Besides I think he's getting weirder."** Felix whispered to his friends.

 **"Okay hyung. I'm going to listen. Has anything happened?"** Jeongin whispered back. Minho peeked his head near to his friends.

 **"Many. But we should not talk about this here."** -Felix

 **"You are right. Maybe later maknae."** -Minho

Jeongin nodded.

 **"What are you guys talking about?"** Hyunjin said.

 **"It's none of your business Hwang Hyunjin."** Minho said sassily.

 **"Nice hyung."** Jeongin said. Hyunjin just kept quiet.

 **"Guys! Let's just eat lunch. Let's go out and find some restaurants?"** Chan exclaimed.

**"Alright."**

The members started walking out of the building, of course with their manager's permission.

**\-----**

_**1053 words.** _


	5. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the members eat lunch.
> 
> another changlix moment and the trio talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this was actually longer but wattpad decided to cut it so i had to type another set of words.
> 
> wattpad is a bitch i know.

_**11:13 AM** _

The members arrived at the restaurant that they picked.

The table they had sat into is a huge round table which all nine of them fit in.

In the round table, well this is their sitting position: Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin, Woojin, Chan, Seungmin, Jeongin, Felix and Changbin.

Why is that their arrangement? Because Minho was pulled by Jisung to sit beside him. Jisung used his aegyo, Minho swatted and nodded in annoyance. Jeongin and Felix were sitted beside each other because they had to give Minho a sorry look.

Then Changbin just sat beside his beloved angel. This time, Felix did not spend his time playing on his phone. He looked at the menu in front of him.

 **"Felix?"** Chan said.

 **"I would like to order shrimp and bibimbap please."** Felix said and looked at Changbin.

He's shocked. **"How did you know my favorite food?"**

Felix shrugged. **"That's for another story hyung. Be thankful I ordered food for you. That's the least I can do for you hyung."** Felix said and flashed a smile.

Minho looked at him shocked. _Is Felix smiling at him?!?!_

His thoughts were interrupted when the person beside him spoke so loudly. **"Felix! I wish you could smile at me like that."**

Felix and Changbin glared at him.

 **"Jisung, go do us a favor and shut up."** Minho said and held a finger on his lips.

Jisung widened his eyes. **"M-minho."**

 **"What's with the informality kid 2?"** Minho said and wrapped an arm around Jisung's waist.

 **"H-hyung."** Jisung said and looked down cutely.

 **"Just focus on Minho hyung squirrel!"** Hyunjin said.

 **"Maybe you should focus on me instead kid 2."** Minho said and smirked.

 **"Minho go get him! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** -Chan

 **"Shut up Hyunjin!! Shut up Chan hyung!! Shut up Minho!!"** Jisung shouted and covered his face.

Hyunjin glared at him because of the informality.

 **"Kid 2 where's my hyung?"** Minho said and uncovered and touched his face lovingly.

**"Sorry Minho h-hyung."**

**"Alright kid."**

_Back to changlix..._

**"Thank you, angel. Really appreciated it."**

Felix gave him a thumbs up. _Angel? I'm no near an angel hyung._

Changbin stared at him, as usual. Everytime he has the chance to stare, he takes the opportunity immediately.

Felix looked at his right and saw Jeongin playing at his cellphone.

Felix looked at his surroundings and he contemplated it was safe to talk about it since the other members are busy cooing for Minsung.

Binnie, on the other hand, stopped staring at him and started fiddling on his phone.

 **"I think Minho hyung's flirting with Jisung."** Felix began. **"Is he turning gay?"** Felix whispered and laughed at bit.

Jeongin nodded. **"Indeed hyung. But may I know about what you were talking about earlier?"**

**"Don't be shocked, maknae. Changbin backhugged me. From behind. I was not wearing any shirt that time."**

Jeongin widened his eyes, clearly shocked. **"Wtf hyung, then what happened?!?!?!?"**

Felix sighs. **"He called me a new nickname. Lix. Then he was sniffing my neck. Then...then he put on a shirt on me. The one i'm wearing right now. He put this on me."**

 **"How hyung?"** Jeongin had his hands on his mouth.

**"He made me raise my arms, so I did."**

**"He saw your naked chest?"**

**"No. He was behind me, remember?"**

**"Sorry hyung, my bad."** Jeongin said and raised his arms. **"Wow you guys are getting yourselves a man."** He continued.

**"No, I ain't getting myself a man. Work first. Maybe Minho hyung will. But I still think of gay love as a weird one."**

**"Hyung, try to be open. Not everyone thinks it's a sin, so they go loving anybody their hearts desire. Maybe one day, maybe Changbin will be your lover."** Jeongin said and smirked.

 **"No, maknae, stop saying such things. I'm straight and forever will be. Shut up."** Felix said, annoyed.

 **"Okay hyung~ if you say so~"** The maknae said with a singing voice.

 **"Guys, stop whatever y'all are doing now. The food is here."** Woojin said and kept his phone in his bag.

The members started to keep away all that's not necessary for the food and started eating.

 **"Eat well, angel."** Changbin said when the silence is on the air.

The members looked shocked. Especially Felix's friends.

 **"Wow, since when has Changbin go soft for his angel?"** Woojin teased.

 **"Eat well Felix!!"** Chan said jokingly.

 **"Felix eat properly~~"** Hyunjin said and smiled.

 **"Felix-ah eat well!"** Jisung said.

 **"Kid 1 and kid 2, shut the hell up."** Minho said annoyed.

They waited for Felix to reply. He realized that he was the only one eating because the members were staring at him.

They are clearing waiting for an answer.

Felix sighs, swallows his food and answers, **"Eat well hyung.** **Happy?"** He turned to look at the members.

Changbin was smiling.

 **"Very happy."** Seungmin said and clapped his hands.

The kids finished eating and they were suddenly talking about who will pay for their lunch.

 **"No my credit card is logging off."** Chan said.

 **"It's obvious who will pay."** Hyunjin said and looked at Chan.

Chan ended up paying for their lunch despite his protests.

**"I swear all of my money is going to be spent on you guys. I hate you all."**

**"We love you too hyung!"** The members cooed.

Chan groaned in annoyance.

The members went back to their dorm and are exhausted.

 **"Felix, Jeongin come over here!"** Minho said and pulled the two in their shared room.

Minho locked his door and sat on his bed.

**"Tell me, what were you two talking about?"**

The two began telling him what happened. With details.

**"Holy shit man! That's surprising. Stay away from him if you don't want any trouble with him."**

**"Okay hyung."**

**"You two should shower first. You guys stink. I'll open the air freshener."**

The two nodded and went to shower.

They spent their day on their phones, only going down if it was dinner.

Then the kids were told that they had a fansign tomorrow. The members clapped in joy while the trio...

 **"Fansign after fansign again."** Minho said. **"It's okay. We get to meet our lovely angels."**

 **"Hyung, we know that the fans aren't your angels. It's obviously Jisung hyung. Don't lie."** Jeongin backed.

Minho can only glare at him.

 **"Jeongin, better keep quiet if you don't wanna be called kid 3."** Felix said.

**"Shut up Felix hyung."**

Felix can only laugh. How did he have such friends again?

**\-----**

_**1080 words.** _


	6. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids has twi fansigns and many things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol enjoy.

**_1:27 PM_ **

The members were on the way to their first fansign for the day. They had 2 fansigns for the day.

 **"I'm excited to see our fans!"** Woojin said, raised his arms and wiggled in his seat. Good thing there's no one beside him.

 **"Aren't we all hyung?"** Seungmin said.

**"It looks like it."**

They soon arrived at the venue and they were backstage and waiting for their fans to settle in.

 **"Boys, it's time for you guys to show up. Come on now."** One of their managers said.

The boys did so and they had three managers who will be collecting the gifts the fans will give them.

 **"1, 2, 3, Step out, hello! We are Stray Kids!"** They said and bowed.

The kids sat afterwards and officially started the fansigning event. They let the fans come up the stage for them to sign the albums.

Cameras flashing everywhere, fans talking about how hot their biases are, and some banners up in the air.

The sitting arrangement: (Seungmin, Minho, Woojin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jisung, Jeongin, Changbin and Chan)

The members were having fun interacting with their fans.

 **"Oppa, please answer my question in the post note one!"** Said a fan to Changbin after he signed her album copy.

The question was: 'Which of the members you care about the most and why? We (fans) know that you care about your members but please pick one :)'

Changbin was slightly surprised at the question but decided to answer it anyways.

He wrote: 'Lixie because my ideal types are angels and he is one.'

 **"Is it okay if I take a picture of this?"** He asked the fan.

 **"Sure thing oppa! Are you gonna show Felix oppa your answer?"** The fan asked and smirked.

 **"Not really but I have just in case. Why are you smirking?"** Changbin asked while taking a picture of the note.

**"Changlix, changlix, changlix, changlix!"**

**"Is that our ship name?"** Changbin asked.

**"Yes oppa."**

**"That's a nice name."**

**"Indeed. Oppa, my time is up! I need to go! Bye bye!"** The fan said and waved goodbye.

 **"Goodbye!"** Changbin said and waved.

After accomodating all the fans, they started to stand up and give the fans a happy time. This time, the members have some banners, headbands and cute accessories on themselves.

The trio stood side by side this time. Minho and Felix went to Jeongin's place. Felix was on the maknae's right while Minho was on the other side.

**"Hello everyone! I am thankful all of you came to our fansign today. Do you have any requests for our lovely members here?"**

The fans shouted, 'Changlix! Changlix!'

 **"Changlix?? What the heck is a changlix??"** Felix whispered to his friends.

 **"I think it's your ship name hyung get rekt."** Jeongin whispered back and laughed.

**"Ship name?? A ship? As in the one you ride on the water?"**

Minho laughed loudly. **"HAHAHAHA!"**

Jeongin widened his eyes and whispered **"Hyung shut up!"**

Minho took his mike into his mouth. **"Sorry everyone for laughing. Me, the maknae and Felix were talking about something."**

Woojin questioned. **"And what were you guys talking about?"**

The trio looked panicked now.

The fans also questioned. **"What were you guys talking about?"**

Minho equipped his sassy face but remembered that this is a fansigning event. He switched back to his cute version. **"It's a secret!"** and put down his mike and said **"It's none of your business members!"**

The members only laughed.

 **"Back to the request. Changlix you guys say?"** Chan asked.

The fans shouted yes over and over again.

Some said no.

 **"Yes, I am actually the one saying no. Yes keep saying no please."** Felix whispered.

 **"Come on Felix and Changbin!"** Woojin said and smiled.

 **"Good luck Felix-ah. You'll need it."** Minho said, patting him on the back.

Felix sighed and went in front of the stage. He noticed that Changbin was already in front and was waiting for Felix to come.

 **"So Lix, what are we gonna do?"** Changbin said.

He took his mic on his mouth. **"You look cute today."**

The fans were shouting. So are the members. Jeongin and Minho were only laughing.

Felix stole a look at the two and glared at them. The other two just laughed it off.

He sighed. **"Anything hyung. I'll just follow you since I'm a bit tired. Thank you by the way."** He was holding his mic on his mouth by now.

**"Okay Lix."**

Changbin suddenly offered his hand for him to hold. Felix took it without hesitation.

Majority of the fans started shouting. Obviously they were screaming because of the fanservice. The members also did.

Changbin started to sing a song. It was a love song.

 ** _"Wanna be with you, you tonight_**  
**_No more playin’ cool, cool, you and I_**  
**_Drench my thirsty heart all right_**  
**_Breathe air into me, my life_**  
**_Without you, there’s no meaning_**  
**_Accept me, let me love you"_** he sang the lyrics.

The fans only know it was just fanservice so they screamed again and it left Felix shocked.

He was still holding Changbin's hand. He looked down and blushed.

The other members screamed and laughed except for Hyunjin and Jisung. Minho was actually screaming his lungs out. Jeongin was giving his dolphin scream.

Changbin looked at the other two and saw that they were glaring at him. He just winked at them. Hyunjin and Jisung blushed too.

_Back to the angel..._

Felix feels like collapsing at this moment but he remembered that this was only fanservice.

_Yes, Felix, this is only fanservice, why are you even blushing?_

He put up until he was done holding Changbin's hand.

The fansign finished shortly and they were heading to the next fansign venue.

 **"So Felix, how was your hand?"** Minho said and smirked.

**"Hyung, literally shut up and choke."**

**"Gladly."** Minho jokingly gagged and pretended to choke.

Jeongin laughed. **"Why are you guys crazy? Why are you guys older than me when I'm more mature than you two?"**

 **"Shut up, kid 3."** Minho said and pointed a finger at the maknae.

 **"Oh man, you got called kid 3. Get rekt."** Felix said and laughed.

Jeongin huffed. **"Shut up literally hyungs. You two are annoying."**

 **"You put up with us anyway~"** Minho sang.

**_3:15 PM_ **

The members were in the stage and ready to meet the fans.

 **"1, 2, 3, Step out, hello! We are Stray Kids!"** They said and bowed.

The members sat and began their second fansign.

After meeting fans, they had to give fanservice again.

The members had to do a cute pose one by one.

The arrangements are: (Woojin, Seungmin, Felix, Chan, Hyunjin, Minho, Jisung, Changbin and Jeongin)

Woojin did a finger heart.

Seungmin did a heart using his hands.

Felix did a smiley face and a thumb up.

Chan said something. **"Kku kku kka kka!"**

Hyunjin smiled and winked.

Minho held Jisung's hand.

**"Hyung."**

**"Let's make a heart kid 2."**

They did.

Changbin did aegyo. **"From head to toe, Changbinnie!"**

Jeongin said something cheesy. **"Ready to leap into your hearts, Jeongin!"**

The fansign soon finished and the members were in their dorm already.

 **"I'm so tired man!"** Felix whined.

 **"Me too! You aren't the only one."** Seungmin shouted.

 **"I'm sure we're all tired. Now get clean and I will cook."** Woojin said.

 **"I'll help hyung."** Chan said.

 **"Sure thing."** They went in the kitchen.

The other members were already in their assigned rooms except for:

 **"Minho hyung! Maknae why did you guys leave me here?"** Felix shouted. **"I'm so tired I can't stand anymore!!"**

 **"I"m so ti--what?"** He felt himself being carried bridal style.

 **"Changbin hyung? Changbin hyung."** He looked down.

 **"Just clean yourself up Lix. I'll carry you to your room."** He said and carries him upstairs.

**"Thank you hyung but I think it was hard for you to carry me because I'm fat and heavy and does nothing but eat and star--"**

**"Shut up Lix. You're perfect the way you are. Here we are."** Changbin said and put him down in front of his room door. **"You're really light."**

Felix looked down.

**"Thank you hyung."**

**"No worries Lix. Hyung is always there. Go clean yourself up."**

**"Okay hyung."**

Changbin hugged him tightly.

_Please be mine soon._

Felix didn't know what to do so he just stayed still.

He watched Changbin go to his own room and he did the same thinking about what happened earlier.

\-----

_**1407 words.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song changbin sang was by eric nam's can't help myself.


	7. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains only changbin and felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, sorry lads!

_**10:17 PM** _

Felix was on their dorm's balcony. He is eating his midnight snack then after a while he was taking pictures of the stars that were present using his camera.

 **"The stars are so pretty. What a sight."** He said and checked his pictures. **"I'm uploading this to our group account."** He smiled.

**"Yeah, but not as pretty as you."**

Felix flinched. Thank goodness he wore the strap of the camera or else he'll drop it to god knows where.

**"HYUNG! YOU SCARED ME."**

**"Sorry Lix."** The figure was now beside him. **"Why aren't you asleep yet angel?"**

_Here he goes again with the petnames. Why?_

**"I-I was taking pictures of the stars until you came along."**

**"Sorry. Continue taking."**

Felix shrugged and continued taking pictures.

 **"I won't go to sleep until you do."** Changbin suddenly said.

**"Why hyung?"**

**"I'll wait until you finish."**

**"..............."** Felix remained silent.

He just continued scanning his pictures and deleted which ones were not pleasing to him.

_Is he doing this because he's concerned or he's doing this because he.......likes me?_

**"Hyung, I am done. Let's go to sleep."** He pulled Changbin and boy he did not let Felix pull him.

The older just stared at him.

 **"Hyung? Let's go."** Felix said, excited to sleep and continued to pull him but to no avail.

 **"I changed my mind. I want to spend more time with you."** Changbin suddenly said.

Felix widened his eyes and was shocked. His grip on the older boy loosened and slowly dropped. **"I thought--"**

Felix was suddenly pinned to the wall. The older one is only staring at him, pinning both arms in the wall, his legs between the older's.

 **"H-hyung. What are y-you doing? We have to go to sleep right?"** Felix asked nervously. **"Hyung. A-answer me please."** He said weakly.

 **"Why are you doing this?"** Changbin asked.

**"Wha-what am I doing?"**

**"This."** He took Felix's hand and placed it in his left part of his chest. His heart beating so fast.

**"B-but I didn't d-do a-anything h-hyung."**

**"You did this. Making my heart beat fast. You did these cute little things, smiling, acting cutely, showing your freckles, everything. Every bit of you Felix."**

**"O-oh hyung."**

_Does he like me?_

**"I like you Felix-ah."**

There was silence for a few minutes.

**"B-but hyung, we're b-both boys. And I'm not---"**

Felix was cut off by dry, rough lips on his. Changbin silenced him with his lips.

_He took my first kiss. Hyung took it._

His eyes widened and were in a few seconds just opened. The arms that were pinning him were now wrapped on his waist.

_Just like when hyung backhugged me._

The older boy pulled away. **"That doesn't change my feelings for you."**

_Hyung likes me. Why would he like someone that's fat and gross?_

_I'm not gay hyung. I don't think you'll get it._

_I'm sorry Changbin._

Felix slowly wriggled away from his hold. Changbin still smiled.

 **"Whatever you do, hyung will be there to protect you. Even if you push me away, I will be there. Alright? Good night Felix-ah. I love you."** Changbin said and kissed Felix's cheek.

Then he walked away, leaving Felix alone.

_This is not real. No. Wake me up._

Felix slapped himself many times but to no avail. He just sighed and returned to his shared room with Minho and Jeongin along with his camera.

He'll be thinking about this night and coming to the balcony.

**\-----**

**_589 words._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol next chappie gon' be longer!


	8. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the friends talk about what happened to felix last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter sorry.

_The next day....._

_**10:02 AM** _

**"HYUNG WAKE UP! FELIX HYUNG WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP--"** Felix felt himself being shook by the maknae.

 **"YES JEONGIN I AM AWAKE. THANKS TO YOUR SHOUTING."** Felix shouted and chilled down.

 **"Good hyung. Why do I always wake you up anyway?"** Jeongin went back to his bed.

 **"Kid 3, Felix didn't ask you to wake him up everyday."** Minho said.

**"Well I think he's gonna die of oversleeping."**

Minho snorted. **"Ppfft. Who dies of oversleeping?"**

Felix just spaces out because he remembered what happened last night.

 **"My lips......"** Felix said out of nowhere.

 **"What about your lips Felix-ah?"** Minho said.

**"My first kiss......"**

**"Your first kiss..."** Jeongin said.

Once they realized what he said they both shouted. **"YOUR FIRST KISS?!?!?"**

**"SHUT UP GUYS. Lock the door. I have something to tell you guys."**

Jeongin locked the door and sat back on his bed. **"Tell me what happened."**

 **"I have some events that I have been keeping to myself lately."** Felix confessed.

**"What is it?"**

**"The day we went to the mall because we had our day-off, that night, Changbin pulled me towards the balcony right?"**

His friends nodded.

**"He........he pinned me to the wall. And told me to stay away from Hyunjin and Jisung hyung."**

**"Oh!"** -Minho

 **"Why though?"** Jeongin said, confused.

 **"I don't know."** Felix said unsure.

 **"Then what about your first kiss?"** -Jeongin

 **"Last night......he kissed me.."** Felix murmured.

 **"WHAT?!?!?!?!"** Minho shouted.

 **"HYUNG SHUT UP. WE MIGHT BE HEARD BY THE OTHER MEMBERS."** Felix shouted.

 **"You hyungs are both dumb for shouting."** Jeongin said then facepalmed.

**"He took my first kiss...."**

**"He? As in Changbin hyung?"**

**"Yeah... I guess so..."** Felix just shrugged.

**"And he said that he likes me."**

**"Omg."** Minho said and covered his mouth.

 **"Really now?"** Jeongin asked, eyes big.

**"Yeah."**

**"I told him that we're both boys but then he kissed me. Then he said his feelings for me won't change."**

**"I thought that interaction was only fanservice but.....turns out it wasn't."** Felix said sadly.

 **"You need to stay away from him. Now."** Minho said worried.

 **"I believe that you might fall for him and we have our dating ban for 2 years. And it's unprofessional to date someone within your group."** Minho scolded.

 **"Alright hyung. But what about you and kid 2?"** Felix asked.

 **"I'll try to pry him off you."** Minho said.

**"Thanks hyung."**

Jeongin sighed. **"Are you guys sure this will work?"**

 **"Sure it will."** Felix said.

 **"Of course. We just have to keep it a secret."** -Minho.

 **"Kids! Breakfast is ready!"** Chan was heard from downstairs.

 **"Let's just go downstairs hyungs."** Jeongin said and stood up from his bed.

The older two also stood up and went downstairs.

Once all members were in the dining table, Chan started talking while taking food onto his plate.

 **"What was the shouting I heard earlier? It was Minho and you guys,  right?"** Chan said.

Minho internally panicked and regretted shouting earlier. **"It was nothing, hyung. We were discussing about some things."**

Felix was just quietly eating. So is Jeongin.

 **"Okay, dance prince."** Chan said and continued eating.

Minho sighed in relief. He turned to look at his friends and there they were, staring back at him.

After eating, the members had to take their showers while Changbin had to do the dishes.

 **"Guys, we have work today. Get ready."** Chan said and began to walk upstairs.

Felix noticed when they were eating breakfast, Changbin was staring at him.

\-----

**_596 words._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today!!


	9. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids go to music bank, have some interactions.
> 
> changbin gets something.
> 
> minho can't hide himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠- minsung

⚠ **\- minsung**

**_12:04 PM_ **

The members are inside their bus on the way to Music Bank. They are making a rucus at the back of the bus, singing to a song the trio don't know.

The members are sat by 2, with Jeongin sitting alone at the front, Hyunjin and Seungmin beside each other on one side, Woojin and Chan on the other, while Felix and Minho were in the back and Jisung and Changbin being beside them.

 **"Hyung, I told you to sit me at the corner, not here, now he's looking at me like I'm his prey. And look at the squirrel, he's clinging and giving me kissing faces help please."** Felix whispered to Minho who's beside him.

 **"I'm sorry Felix-ah, I might get beaten by him if I do that."** Minho whispered back.

 **"Hyung you're older!"** Felix suddenly shouted.

The members turned to look at him.

Felix gasped because of what he did.

 **"Sorry guys, didn't mean to shout."** Felix apologized and rubbed the back of his head. The members continued doing their own things.

Jeongin looked at him suspiciously. Felix glared at him. Jeongin looked away.

 **"Wow a disrespectful child we have here."** Minho whispered. **"Fine. We'll switch."** Minho stood up. So did Felix and they switched seats.

Changbin noticed that Minho was beside Jisung now.

Felix you should have sat beside me instead. Changbin thought.

**"Hi, kid 2."**

Jisung just rolled his eyes.

 **"Kid 2, you dare roll your eyes?"** Minho said then harshly grabbed Jisung's chin which made him meet his eyes. **"Learn how to greet back when you're being greeted, okay?"** Minho said through gritted teeth.

Jisung felt scared and just nodded fast.

 **"Okay, kid 2."** Minho said and lightly slapped his cheeks and let go of his face.

Jisung just stayed still and sighed.

 **"Nice hyung."** Felix whispered. Minho just nodded.

 **"Guys, we're here!"** Chan said stood up.

The members also started standing up and exiting their bus. When they were already outside, they felt the cold wind run through them.

 **"It's so cold guys."** Jeongin said. Felix immediately hugged him from behind.

**"Thank you hyung."**

**"No problem. I'm cold too. Just a little bit."** Felix whispered quietly.

Minho was only walking beside the two.

 **"Welcome, Stray Kids! Come in."** A man said.

Of course there were fans who took pictures of them but there were security to protect them. The members started talking while walking inside the building. Their managers went to get their costumes and to get their make-up artists.

Some of the members were seated in the couch while some are seated in the make-up area.

Since the room is locked and the kids were the only ones in the room, Changbin took this opportunity to seat beside Felix because he's playing his games by himself.

Felix's on the couch anyway. Changbin left him no personal space.

**"Angel, the managers might scold you. Stop playing that game."**

Felix dropped his phone in shock but his hyung caught it before it can land on the floor.

 **"Hyung! How many times are you gonna scare me like that?"** Felix exclaimed, shock still over him.

 **"You're too focused on your game angel. Aren't you feeling some nervousness in your system?"** Changbin asked and gave him back his phone.

Felix sighed, taking the cellphone. **"Not at all. I've been used for these things."** and turned his cellphone off.

 **"I'm sleepy, let me sleep on your lap."** Changbin said, yawning.

 **"Hyung--"** Felix was cut off.

Changbin made sure no one was looking before stealing a peck on his lips then laying at his lap.

Felix said lowly. **"--here's a pillow."** He put the pillow beside Changbin for him to hug it but instead it is  Felix's waist he is hugging right now.

_My second kiss taken away by him._

He stared at Changbin's features, touching his face and his cheeks.

 **"I know you're admiring my looks, don't worry angel. I know that you know that I am handsome."** Changbin said while his eyes closed.

Felix felt his cheeks burning up. **"Hyung, really now?"**

Changbin did not answer, it was the signal that he finally slept.

He decided to open his cellphone again and when the lock screen appeared, a message from the group chat of his friends appeared.

_**12:38 PM** _

_**Minhoe:**_  
_**Felix why is Changbin sleeping on your lap?**_

 _ **Jeonginnie:**_  
_**HYUNG OMFG**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**Answer me**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**he just straight up sat beside me and just laid on my lap**_

 

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**I didn't have time to react.**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**I'm sorry I didn't protecc myself hyung**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**he's really confusing me**_

  
_**Jeonginnie:**_  
_**He's showing you how much he likes you hyung just accept him**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**I change my vision.**_

 _ **Jeonginnie:**_  
_**What?**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**I will support Felix instead of making him stay away from Changbin**_

 _ **Jeonginnie:**_  
_**So long hyung! At last**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**I'm not sure hyung whether he's serious.....**_

  
_**Jeonginnie:**_  
_**Hyung seriously? He took your first kiss....**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**Okay Felix why are you blushing?**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**he.....he pecked my lips.**_

  
_**Jeonginnie:**_  
_**OMGGGGGGG HYUNG AKDNDJDJKDKXDJ**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**Hold up this is the content I signed up for**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**YAAAAAS**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**But what happens when JYP finds out about this?**_

 _ **Jeonginnie:**_  
_**I don't know hyung...**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**I don't know... what happens, happens.**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**It's not like we're in a relationship anyway**_

  
_**Jeonginnie:**_  
_**Hyung stop being mean to Changbin**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**The managers are here later after the performance okay?**_

_**Memelixie:**_  
_**ok hyung**_

  
_**Jeonginnie:**_  
_**Ok stupid hyung**_

 _ **Minhoe:**_  
_**YAH KID 3**_

 _ **Jeonginnie:**_  
_**Hehehehehehe :D**_

The trio stopped chatting after the managers came in.

**"Guys, it's time for you guys to change your clothes."**

**"Changbin hyung, wake up."** Felix said and shook Changbin a bit.

This woke Changbin up. **"Aish, I didn't get enough sleep."**

 **"Later you can sleep hyung on my shoulder when we go back."** Felix said out of nowhere.

Changbin grinned. **"Really angel?"**

Felix was shocked inside but nodded and smile. Changbin smiled even wider.

_Why did I say that?_

Changbin rose up and Felix felt relief on his thighs. Felix also stood up and went to get his clothes. Changbin also got his clothes.

Once the members got their clothes, the members immediately head to the dressing room.

After the members finished dressing up, the members went by the make-up.

They had to wait for their turn to perform. The kids were the only ones in their rooms.

Changbin was fuming because of the sight of Felix sitting between Hyunjin and Jisung.

 **"Felix is mine, right Lix-ah?"** Jisung said.

 **"Go get your own. Minho hyung is available."** Hyunjin backfired. **"Minho's always by your side. Minho held your hand without hesitation. Minho always makes you feel loved. Minho likes you obviously."** Jisung stayed quiet.

Minho heard the conversation. **"Kid 1, what did you say?"** And he rushed in front of Hyunjin.

 **"You like Jisung right hyung?"** Hyunjin said.

 **"No I don't! Why are you saying such things."** Minho exclaimed.

 **"Then what about you guys holding hands?!!?"** Hyunjin exclaimed.

 **"It was fanservice."** Minho said through gritted teeth.

 **"Guys, shut up! Why are you guys arguing?!"** Chan said.

The members involved apologized and cooled off.

Minho pulled Jisung by his side. Jisung froze.

 **"Wait until we arrive at the dorm, Jisung-ah."** Minho growled and hugged Jisung tightly.

Jisung felt uncomfortable but nodded.

\-----

_**9:42 PM** _

The members arrived back in their dorm, others sad because they didn't win the trophy but the others smiling because they get to show what they are.

They ate dinner outside and went shopping with the permission of JYP. That's why they went home late.

 **"Come here Jisungie."** Minho said and pulled Jisung upstairs into his room. **"Felix, maknae see you guys later. I'll give this naughty thing a lesson."**

 **"Ooooh hyung. Good luck Jisung hyung."** Jeongin said and made a oof sound.

Felix just nodded. **"Is hyung gonna punish him?"** Felix whispered.

 **"Yeah, I think so."** Jeongin whispered back.

**"Bet you maknae, Jisung's getting out of our room red."**

**"No betting because same."** They both chuckled.

The other members just chilled in the living room.

\-----

⚠

_**9:45 PM** _

Minho pulled Jisung inside the shared room of the trio. He locked the door.

The older boy pinned Jisung to the wall beside the door. Both arms are above his head. He stared at Jisung lovingly and then smiled.

 **"What h-hyung? Is t-there something on m-my face?"** Jisung asked, stuttering.

Minho lifted him up bridal style. Jisung widened his eyes. **"Hyung?!"**

 **"Shut up cute hamster."** Jisung blushed at the cute nickname.

 **"You make me so jealous of every interaction you have with your members."** Minho said while putting him down in his own bed.

Minho climbed on top of him. Jisung was shocked.

_Does hyung likes me? Holy shit._

Minho held his chin then spoke slowly. **"Do you get what I mean now, huh Jisungie? Hyunjin was right all the time. I. Fucking. Like. You. So you better erase those feelings for Felix because you ain't getting some of him."**

**"W-what do you mean h-hyung?"**

**"Someone else taken every piece of him. Do you understand now?"** Minho said and growled.

 **"......."** Jisung stayed silent after hearing Minho's sentence.

 **"So love me now."** Minho pulled him in a kiss. A rough one.

Jisung stayed frozen after him taking his lips. Jisung lets the other boy kiss him, basically he's not doing anything.

Minho pulled away. **"I'm not going to do anything to you, don't worry hamster."** Minho held his cheeks. Jisung felt his cheeks burn rose.

Minho held his waist and held him oh so closer. Jisung stared at Minho's eyes. _It's a bit deep, I guess?_

 **"How's my face, Jisungie?"** Minho said and smirked. Jisung looked away.

**"Why are you looking away? Are you shy?"**

Minho made Jisung face him and kissed him again.

This time, Jisung closed his eyes and let the older boy eat his lips.

 _Maybe loving a boy isn't a sin after all._ Minho thought.

Jisung felt Minho's love throught the kiss.

 **"I'll t-try hyung. I guess I fell for the wrong person."** Jisung finally said which made Minho smile.

**"Let's talk properly. Every time you lie to me, you get a kiss from hyung."**

_Hyung's gonna kiss me over and over again._

**"Did you like the interaction you had with Felix when you tried to kiss him?"**

Jisung took a while to answer. Then he managed to choke out an answer. **"N-no hyung."**

A kiss was exchanged. Minho ruffled Jisung's hair.

 **"Did you get jealous when Changbin laid his head on Felix's lap?"** Minho asked angrily.

**"N-no h-hyung!"**

Kiss.

**"Did you not like it when we made a giant heart in the last fansign?"**

**"I l-liked it hyung."**

Kiss.

Then many questions which always end with a kiss.

**"You had enough kisses for today Jisungie."**

**"......."** Jisung was out of breath from their latest kiss which was pretty long. Jisung started to fall asleep. He shifted his position and turned his back from the older boy.

Minho hugged Jisung from behind. Jisung was already asleep.

 **"I love you Jisung. So fucking much."** Minho suddenly said. **"It's okay if you don't say it for now. But I really love you. Remember that. I'm going to be always by your side."**

 **"No matter what happens, I will be always be by your side. Good night Jisung."** Minho said quietly and snuggled his face in Jisung's neck.

The door was locked, and the two were asleep already.

Felix and Jeongin ended up getting the keys just to get in. because when they were knocking, there was no answer.

 **"Holy shit, look at that!"** Felix exclaimed at the sight.

**"Did they make out?"**

**"How did you know that term?"**

**"Everyone knows it."**

**"Let's just sleep."**

The two went to their own beds and said goodnight.

\-----

_**1975 words.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT NEXT CHAPTER IS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) joke HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> please comment what you thought about that minsung scene.
> 
> no smut lol i'm not a smut writer and jisung is still underage.


	10. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠- changlix
> 
> the members are interviewed.
> 
> there is minsung, changlix and a bit of seungjin (seungmin doesn't like him because hyunjin literally flirts with everyone. In short A HOE MOE)
> 
> please comment because I really don't have motivation to update lol KSNDJSJJDNS
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AAAAAAAAAAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT MATE I HAVE LITERALLY   
> NOTHING TO DO
> 
> How to make Hyunjin to be with Seungmin instead I HAVE NO IDEA I'M NOT DOING THE MINSUNG SCENE TO SEUNGJIN NO SKXJSKXJJSC

_T_ _he next day...._

**_11:04 AM_ **

Minsung were still snuggled in Minho's bed. The two were still asleep.

While Felix and Jeongin were already awake because it's their usual time to wake up.

 **"The two are still asleep. Do we have any work today?"** Felix asked, standing up and fixing himself.

 **"We have an interview today. Good morning hyung by the way."** Jeongin replied and stood up also.

 **"Morning uglie."** Felix said and lightly laughed. Jeongin glared at him but he laughed it off.

Minho started to move in his sleep and slowly he woke up. He woke up and saw his friends talking to each other like he wasn't even there at the first place.

 **"Guys, keep your voices down. My angel is still asleep. He's tired."** Minho said lowly.

 **"Oh man sorry, good morning Minho hyung."** Felix said and scratched his head.

Jeongin snorted. **"Your angel? What did you do to Jisung hyung?"** He asked.

 **"I punished him."** Minho said. **"Jisung's swerving into me now. No need to worry Felix-ah."** He said calmly.

**"Hyung congrats!"**

**"But.....hyungs..."** Jeongin said worried. **"What if JYP knows about this?"**

 **"It's okay guys. I'll keep my love a secret for now."** Minho said and caressed Jisung's hair.

 **"I guess you confessed to him last night?"** Felix said.

**"Yeah."**

His friends nodded.

 **"Let's go guys."** Minho said and stood up from his bed, leaving Jisung alone. **"I hope you wake up soon Jisungie."** He whispered.

The three left the room quietly.

 **"Guys, where's Jisung?"** Woojin asked when they went down the stairs. The three noticed that only Jisung was missing.

 **"I'll go wake him up."** Minho volunteered and he waited no reply and went up the stairs again.

Entering the room, he noticed that Jisung was still asleep.

He sat on his bed beside Jisung. **"Wake up, Jisungie."** He said and shook Jisung awake.

 **"H-ha."** Was all Jisung can mutter.

 **"Good morning hamster. Rise and shine! We need to eat breakfast. Woojin hyung is looking for you."** Minho smiled.

Jisung slightly opened his eyes and saw Minho looking at him.

He covered himself with Minho's blanket. **"Five.....more...minutes....please."** He said quietly.

 **"No can do, kid 2. Wake up before I kiss you."** This statement made Jisung awake and rose up instantly.

 **"H-hyung....it's so early!! Why are you like that?"** Jisung blushed rose cheeks.

**"Hmmm. Let's eat."**

**"Okay hyung."**

The two went downstairs.

 **"Jisung hyung why is your face so red?"** The maknae asked and smirked.

Felix looked at Jisung and smirked.

 _Dang Minho hyung got his angel._ Felix thought.

 **"It's because the weather's hot today."** Jisung said with power.

 **"Okay hyung~"** The maknae said with a singing voice.

The members started eating their food and kept quiet until their leader spoke.

 **"Guys, we have an interview today. Please pur yourselves in your best state this day. We don't want JYP scolding us."** Chan said seriously.

The members nodded.

\-----

**_1:26 PM_ **

The members were currently in an interview.

(Seungmin, Jeongin, Woojin, Felix, Hyunjin)

(Chan, Minho, Jisung, Changbin)

**"So, how's life as Stray Kids' members?"**

**"It feels great being a member of this group."** Chan said and smiled.

 **"You always feel good hyung what are you even saying?"** Jisung joked. The other members laughed. Chan also did.

**"So, I have this question just now, if you were in an island and you have to pick one member to live with, who would it be and why?"**

The members oooed at the question and some nodded.

**"Let's start from the bottom. Chan-ssi?"**

**"Woojin. Because he cooks well and is my ideal teammate."** The member cheered at Chan's answer.

 **"It would be the person beside me. Han Jisung."** Minho said and smiled at the interviewer.

**"Why Jisung?"**

**"Well....there's no reason except I need someone to accompany me everywhere."** Minho said.

The members laughed. Jisung felt sad a bit.

 _Only for accompany?_ Jisung thought.

**"How about you Jisung-ssi?"**

**"I would like to be alone. Or if really needed, I'll choose Felix."** Jisung said seriously.

The members oooed once again. Minho and Changbin glared at him. Jisung gulped but continued on.

**"Because Felix is so reliable at anything."**

**"Thanks hyung!"** Felix said and laughed. Felix looked at Minho and he saw his sad face. Felix gave Minho a 'sorry-hyung' face.

 **"I also choose Felix."** Changbin stated. **"I want an angel by my side and Felix is one."**

Felix covered his face and blushed tinted pink. Changbin turned to look at him and he smirked.

The other members laughed and cooed at the sight.

 **"Wow! Changbin has striked!"** Woojin exclaimed.

 **"Changbin hyung teach me your ways!"** Hyunjin said and laughed.

 **"Only Changbin knows the charms!"** The interviewer said. **"Seungmin-ssi?"**

 **"I would like someone either Chan hyung or Woojin hyung because they're both great cooks."** Seungmin said.

 **"Hey! How about me?"** Hyunjin said.

 **"No thanks."** Seungmin said and rolled his eyes. **"I'm thanking the heavens we're not seated beside each other."**

 **"Seungmin later you're dead!"** Hyunjin said.

The members can only laugh.

**"Jeongin?"**

**"Either Minho hyung or Felix hyung. They're my closest friends in the group."** Jeongin said hoping for Minho to smile.

And he did. Felix and Minho laughed.

 **"Hot trio, hot trio, hot trio, yes yes yes!"** The three chanted. The members laughed.

**"Woojin-ssi?"**

**"Chan because he's a great person."** Woojin said and smiled.

 **"Thanks Woojin hyung!"** Chan said and gave him a thumbs up.

**"Let's see who will Felix choose!"**

**"I choose my friends, Minho and Jeongin. Friends never leave each other's sides."** Felix said. The members cheered and some clapped.

Changbin turned to look at Felix and he smiled at the sight of Felix smiling.

 **"Felix for president!"** Hyunjin said.

**"Finally, Hyunjin-ssi?"**

**"I would like Changbin hyung with the island."**

Minho and Jeongin turned to look at Felix. Felix had his poker face.

Changbin smiled. **"Thanks, man."** And they shook each other's hands.

\-----

**_7:27 PM_ **

The members were in their dorm, stressed out because there are many activities this week.

Right now, they are showering because Woojin said to eat dinner out and probably will be back late. [Who knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

 **"Guys! Are you all done yet?!"** Woojin shouted because he and Seungmin were the only ones in the living room.

 **"You aren't girls!! Why are you guys taking so long??"** Seungmin shouted.

Hyunjin went down. **"Hi Seungmin!"** and winked at him. **"Uh, no thanks."**

 **"I'm here though???"** Woojin said. **"Why did you not greet me? Disrespectful. Chan will spork you."**

 **"Hi hyung!"** Hyunjin said immediately.

Then Minho and Jeongin went down.

**"Hi hyungs!"**

**"Yo everyone!"**

Woojin sighed. **"You guys get on the van. It's now unlocked." "Okay hyung!"** They all said.

The members who were in the living room went to the van.

 **"GUYS! FASTER OR WE'LL END UP EATING LATE AT NIGHT!"** Woojin shouted.

Changbin was the next one to go down. **"Hi hyung and sorry for being late. I overslept and had to prepare for a short time. Where's the others?"**

**"They're in the van. Go."**

Changbin walked and headed to the van.

The last batch were Chan, Felix and Jisung who were shouting at each other.

 **"Shut up guys! Just get in the van."** Woojin said.

The trio headed to the van and Woojin locked their dorm.

Woojin sighed and got in the passenger seat. Chan was driving.

There were four rows inside the van, first is the driver's row where Woojin and Chan were sat on.

The second row is the row beside the door with Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin. Jeongin was on his own seat beside the door and Seungmin was being choked by Hyunjin.

The third row with Minsung sat on. Minho pulled Jisung to seat beside him. Jisung's originally going to seat beside Hyunjin but the maknae beat him to it.

And the last row with Changlix. Felix felt uncomfortable because Changbin is too close for his liking.

The van started and Chan started driving. While driving, Woojin asked something.

**"What do you guys want to eat?"**

The members shouted their choices and Woojin was not having it.

**"Okay. Why did I even ask?"**

**"They're kids, hyung."** Chan said while driving.

  
\-----

_**7:34 PM** _

Minsung.....

Jisung was on Minho's lap. That's it. That's the sentence.

JOKE.

Jisung kept blushing because he was on Minho's lap and his hyung's arms were wrapped aroung his waist.

 **"Jisung-ah, I love you."** Minho whispered behind his ear and Jisung's cheeks could never be redder.

**"Let's sleep, kid 2, you need rest."**

**"O-okay hyung."** Jisung stuttered.

Jisung got off Minho's lap and slept with Minho's head on his shoulder.

⚠

 **"Angel, are you playing that game again?"** Changbin said and snuggled on the younger's shoulder.

 **"Yes hyung."** Felix said not looking at the person beside him. He kept his phone since he was bored.

After a while, Felix felt something on his waist and was laid down the seats. The van was large enough for the two to lay down.

Felix laid down with Changbin on top of him.

_Holy shit the members are here what the fuck is he doing?!?!_

**"Angel. I know you're panicking but don't worry, they're doing their own business as in sleeping."** Changbin reassured.

_Is he gonna kiss me?!?!_

Felix widened his eyes and felt his lips being stolen by another ones. He let his hyung take his lips.

Felix slightly moaned because of the older grabbing his buttcheeks.

When the older pulled away, he spoke. **"N-no hyung, not my butt-AH!"** Felix widened his eyes.

 **"Holy shit, are they looking at us now?"** Felix whispered.

Changbin looked up and surprisingly only Chan noticed the noise because everyone else was asleep.

 **"What was that sound?"** Chan looked at the back.

Changbin and Felix pretended to be asleep.

 **"I must be imagining things."** Chan said quietly. He continued to listen to the faint sound of music in the front.

 **"Hyung why did you kiss me anyways?"** Felix gulped at his own whispered sentence.

**"Hyung sorry for these words but w-we aren't in a r-relationship--"**

**"You want to be in a relationship?"** Changbin suddenly muttered, not getting up.

Felix widened his eyes at the remark. **"H-hyung--"**

 **"Answer me."** Changbin gritted and held his chin.

Changbin got no answer. He sighed and snuggled in his neck.

_But there's one thing for sure and that I'm not sorry for the things I have done to Felix._

⚠

_**8:38 PM** _

The members were seated in a restaurant with a 10 seater table.

(Jeongin, Woojin, Chan, Seungmin, Hyunjin)

(Minho, Jisung, Changbin, Felix) There's a vacant chair between Changbin and Jisung.

 **"Guys! Barbeque all the way!"** Hyunjin shouted because the restaurant is so noisy and the smell of barbeque hungers them.

 **"Yes Hyunjin. That's why we're in a restaurant."** Chan said, stressed about the event earlier.

_Is that a fucking moan I heard?_

**"Guys order all you want. My treat."** Woojin said.

The members cheered and shouted.

 **"Guys shut up!"** Woojin said.

The members started placing their orders. After doing so, they continue doing what they were doing.

Felix is surfing something on the internet while the person beside him is staring at him.

 **"Changbin, stop staring. Poor kid's gonna melt."** Chan said looking at Felix.

Changbin did not listen.

 **"Why did I even try?"** Chan said and rolled his eyes.

Changbin took a peek of what Felix is surfing. He doesn't understand because it's all in English.

_Why am I bad at English?_

Felix then starts speaking a different language. **_"Reasons to have a boyfriend?"_**

**_"1. You have a constant snuggle buddy?"_ **

**_"Felix what the hell are you reading?"_** Chan said.

 _ **"It's called reasons to have a boyfriend?"**_ Felix answered unsure.

Chan narrowed his eyes. **_"Are you gay?"_**

**_"No hyung. Why?"_ **

**_"Then why are you reading those kinds of articles? We have our dating ban for 2 years, alright mate? Whoever your type is can wait."_** Chan said.

 _ **"H-hyung literally choke."**_ Felix said, hungry. **_"I'm hungry!"_**

 **"What are you guys saying? Speak in Korean please!"** Changbin said rather harshly.

 _ **"Whatever."**_ Chan snickered and rolled his eyes.

Soon, the food came and everyone started eating.

 **"Eat well everyone!"** Woojin said.

 **"Thanks for the treat Woojin hyung!"** Jisung said.

 **"No problem."** Woojin said and continued eating.

 **"Felix, did you eat well?"** Changbin asked his loved.

 **"Yes hyung, how about you?"** Felix said while looking down.

**"Of course."**

Woojin paid their bills and the members went to sleep in the van and Woojin drives this time.

The members had a great day today.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need more instagram mutuals follow me @saemeul_ i follow back and twitter @saemeul LMAO SKDJSJFK
> 
> please wish me and pray for me because school a.k.a starts on june 4 fuck me up school, prison, hospital, 
> 
> fuck thesis KANFODKJD I REALLY HATE THOSE.


	11. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠- changlix 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) changbin and lix hangs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

⚠- **_changlix_**

_The next day..._

**_10:26 AM_ **

It was a day off for the kids. Everyone was on the dining table eating table.

 **"Eat well, kids."** Chan said and started eating.

Felix was about to take his first spoon when the person beside him toucjed his shoulder. Felix looked at the person.

 **"Lix-ah, let's go out later. Only the two of us."** Changbin whispered.

 **"What for? Why only the two of us?"** Felix asked.

Changbin made an excuse. **"I need to buy something."**

**"Okay???"**

**"Meet me later at 4 pm in the living room. Sharp. Wear your mask. Dress properly."**

**"Okay Changbin hyung."** Felix said and the two continued eating.

 **"Whoever cooked this one should cook more."** Seungmin said and savored the delicious flavor of his food.

The other members agreed.

\-----

_**3:47 PM** _

Felix was grooming himself. Putting perfume and foundation on.

 **"Felix, why are you groomed?" We aren't going anywhere."** Minho said.

Jeongin looked up and saw Felix grooming himself.

 **"I'm going somewhere."** Felix answered quickly.

 **"Who are you going with?"** Jeongin asked this time.

**"Changbin."**

**"I thought you don't like him??"** Minho said and smirked.

 **"He wants me to accompany him. He has to buy something."** Felix reasoned.

 **"Really now?"** Jeongin said, not impressed.

 **"Whatever Jeongin, let him do what he wants."** Minho said. **"Be sure to come back a virgin!"**

 **"Hyung what the fuck are you saying?"** Felix said annoyed. **"I'm bringing my own money, might buy something."** He added.

His friends laughed.

 **"Bye losers."** Felix said and headed out their room.

**"Bye hyung!"**

**"Bye uglie!"**

\-----

_**3:51 PM** _

**"Hyung. I'm going somewhere with Felix. We'll be probably back after dinner."** Changbin said to Chan.

Seungmin was asleep. This kid.

 **"You're taking him out on a date? Really Changbin?"** Chan said, unimpressed.

**"Hyung what the fuck."**

**"NO CURSING IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD."** Chan suddenly shouted. **"Get home safely!"** Chan added.

 **"Uh, okay hyung. I'm an atheist anyways."** Changbin said uncomfortably and went out of their room.

The two meet in the living room. Felix is sitting in the couch and playing his game.

 **"Hello Felix, I told you to dress properly."** Changbin suddenly said.

Well, Felix was wearing pants, sneakers and a sweater that was a little big on him.

 **"What's wrong with my outfit hyung?"** Felix said.

**"Nothing. Let's just go."**

Changbin wore his mask and so did Felix. They walked together in the streets.

 **"Where are we going?"** Felix asked.

 **"Later."** Changbin said and hailed a cab. **"Get in."**

Felix did then he got in beside him.

**"Where to sir?"**

**"[redacted place]"** Changbin told the driver.

The driver started driving towards the destination.

 **"Let's go shopping together, sound good?"** Changbin said, mask still on.

Felix nodded and opened his phone. It was 16:10 so far.

**"Hyung, are we eating out for dinner?"**

**"Yeah. I got permission from Chan hyung."** He said briefly.

Soon, they arrived at their destination.

Once the pair went down their cab, Felix started running towards the mall with Changbin embarrasingly sprinted behind him.

 **"Felix, slow down a bit!"** Changbin said and ran after him.

 **"Sorry hyung. I didn't know."** Felix said and slowed down a bit.

 **"It's fine. Let's just go."** Changbin grabbed his hand and locked his hand in Felix's.

Felix looked down and followed Changbin with their interlocked fingers.

 **"So, what would you like to shop today hyung?"** Felix managed to ask without stuttering.

**"Just clothes or anything you want."**

**"O-okay hyung."** Felix said and the two headed inside the clothing store.

Felix saw a cute sweater in the male's section, he cooed at the design. He let go of Changbin's hands and went to it.

 **"This is so cute! Imma buy this."** He said and tested out the sweater and it fitted him.

He removed it and went back to Changbin.

**"Hyung, did you pick anything?"**

**"I did. Some pants and jackets."** Changbin said. **"I'll pay."** He brought out his wallet.

**"No hyung. I'll pay for my--"**

**"Finish that sentence and I will kiss you in public."** Changbin whispered.

Felix widened his eyes. He immediately handed his sweater to Changbin and ran out the store. Changbin chuckled.

_What is hyung thinking?!? Saying those things in public?!?_

Felix sighed and ran his hand in his hair. He waited for Changbin to finish paying.

 **"Lix, here's your clothing."** Changbin said and gave the younger boy his shopping bag.

Felix stuttered. **"T-thank you h-hyung."** He recieved his shopping bag.

 **"Anything for Lix."** He replied back and smiled.

 **"Let's go to that store!** " Felix said and pointed to a store that sells cute stuff.

The two walked towards the store and Felix inspected the store and looked for something to buy.

 **"Wow."** Felix said and saw a set of gloves. He took 2 sets and went to the counter to pay. Changbin followed him.

They went inside more stores and bought more things and Felix bought some things for his friends until they had to eat.

**"Hyung what's the time?"**

**"21:03. Let's eat dinner here?"** Changbin asked.

 **"Sure hyung, I'm too used to Woojin and Chan hyung's cooking."** They both chuckled.

The pair went inside a fast food chain and ordered chicken, bibimbap and other things.

 **"So Lix-ah, how did you know that bibimbap is my favorite food?"** Changbin asked, curious.

Felix lied. **"The other members said it to me."**

 **"Doesn't look like it."** Changbin said and looked sternly at the younger.

 **"Swear, hyung."** Felix raised his hand.

 **"Fine."** Changbin said and continued eating.

Felix was still eating when the older boy decided to ask him something. **"So, did you enjoy the date Lix-ah?"**

The younger boy almost choked on his food. Felix drank some water.

_This was a date after all????_

**_"Uh, uh, what do I say?"_** Felix whispered to himself.

 **"Where is my answer?"** Changbin said lowly and put his fingers on the chin of the younger and made him look at the older.

_Holy shit this again._

**"Of course I enjoyed it hyung."** Felix said nervously. The older boy put down his fingers.

\-----

⚠

**_11:01 PM_ **

After eating, the two went to other stores then went back to the dorm. Standing in front of their dorm, Changbin stopped Felix by the arm.

**"Yes hyu--"**

His mask was suddenly taken off and a kiss was stolen from Felix's lips. Felix was taken aback.

 **"You're sleeping with me. Come here."** Changbin carried a shocked Felix inside the dorm. His bags were still in his hand.

The dorm was dark and empty. Changbin stopped walking when they reached the door of Changbin's room.

 **"H-hyun--"** Felix attempted to speak when the older boy pinned him against the wall, both of his arms up above his head, the older's legs trapping his, making his shopping fall down.

**"Lix-ah. Whether you like it or not, I want to court you. I'll start tomorrow, expect some love soon. I don't accept rejection so don't attempt rejecting me."**

**"Hyung pleas---"** He was cut off by lips on his. He felt rough lips on his salty ones. He was frozen on the spot.

Changbin pulled away and breathed for a while. **"Just stay like this."**

The two stayed in their postions until Changbin let go of his arms and instead hugging him from his waist. Felix blushed rose pink.

 **"I like us like this."** He said lowly.

 **"O-okay hyung."** The words that he can only reply. He hesitated but he hugged back, wrapping his hands around the older's neck.

 **"I want to create our own story, by starting like this and ending us two being together."** Changbin said sincerly.

Felix couldn't understand what his hyung was telling him. _Courting me??_

_He's courting me starting tomorrow???_

Felix sighed. **"Okay hyung. If that's what you want."**

Changbin smiled. Felix also did.

**"You're so cute Lix."**

**"I'm not!"**

**"You are. My little cutie."**

**"Hyung I am taller---"** Felix was once again cut off by a kiss.

Felix widened his eyes but adjusted to the kiss and closed his eyes and let him do the kiss.

**"Do you like my kisses?"**

Felix widened his eyes. **"J-just so-s-so?"**

Changbin glared at him. **"Sorry! I should have said the---"**

Another kiss was exchanged. This time, Felix tried matching the pace and managed to. The two kissed while the two managed to sit and continued kissing each other.

The older boy commented. **"I really love kissing your lips. I like it."**

Felix blushed.

 **"Let's sleep?"** Changbin asked and the younger boy just nodded. The two went to Changbin's room shared with Seungmin and Chan.

Changbin began to change in rhe dark because it would wake up Chan and Seungmin and that would be an inconvinience since Felix was there.

While the older boy was changing, Felix can only stare because he didn't have clothes to change on.

_Hyung's so muscular._

**"Lix-ah, change your clothes, here."** Changbin said and handed him an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

**"H-here?"**

**"Okay, go change in the bathroom."**

Felix went to the bathroom with Changbin's clothes, turned on the light, closed the door and began to take off his clothes. He looked at the mirror and looked at his body which has baby abs.

 ** _"What's happening to me? Am I falling in love with him?"_** He whispered to himself.

He put on the clothes and washed his face before leaving the bathroom and turning the light off.

He saw his hyung sitting on his bed and looked at him when the younger saw him.

 **"Come here, Lix."** He did.

 **"Let me hug you."** He did.

**"Good night, angel."**

**"Night, hyung. Sleep well."**

A kiss was exchanged before the two finally went to dreamland.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> leave kudos and pls comment
> 
> HELP SCHOOL STARTS ON LIKE 4TH OF JUNE I H8 LIFE.


	12. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changlix gets called by their boss

_The next day......_

_**5:03 AM** _

The noise that originated from outside woke up Felix. He scratched his eyes and hair before inspecting his surroundings.

 **".............."** He can't say anything because the person beside him is still sleeping and so are his roommates.

The person sleeping beside him is still hugging him and he can't think of a way to wriggle away.

When he did, he slowly got away from the older boy and brought along his things and went back to his shared room with Minho and Jeongin.

The door was unlocked to his luck. He went inside and inspected the room and saw his friends still asleep.

He placed the things he bought for his friends in their own beds then he went to his own bed to sleep.

_Why me...?_

\-----

_**10:23 AM** _

**"HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG WAKE UP!!!"** The maknae shouted at Felix.

Felix groaned loudly at the loud noise. **"Maknae, please shut up!"** He said while his bottom still covered with a blanket.

 **"No can do hyung, everyone's calling you downstairs, we need to eat. Thanks for the gifts hyung."** Jeongin said and stood up. **"But hyung, I don't remember you having those clothes."**

Felix widened his eyes. **"I barrowed these."** Jeongin nodded, not looking.

Felix also did and went downstairs. When he got down, all eyes were on him. Some of the members were looking at his lower parts.

 **"What's wrong?"** Felix asked and made a confused face.

 **"Wow Felix-ah. Where's your bottoms?"** Hyunjin asked and smirked.

Felix was confused. **"H-huh?"** He looked at his lower part and he noticed that the sweater he was wearing covered the shorts he was wearing.

 **"O-oh. I'm wearing shorts. Just short ones."** Felix said and went to sit beside his friends.

 **"Felix hyung I should have known you were wearing short bottoms."** Jeongin whispered and continued eating.

 **"Well maknae I didn't know because these aren't my clothes."** Felix whispered back.

Minho made a sassy face. **"Then whose clothes is it?"**

 **"Changbin hyung's."** Felix whispered.

The two ooed loudly which the other members heard.

 **"Shit you guys why are you guys so loud?"** Felix said.

 **"No cursing Felix-ah."** Woojin said.

**"Shit sorry."**

**"Felix."** Felix just shut his mouth.

Chan raised a brow. **"What were you guys talking about?"**

 **"Why do you guys always butt in?"** Minho said. His angel beside him, Jisung was silently tapping Minho's thigh signaling Minho to stop.

Minho sighed. **"Okay, angel, I'll stop."**

 **"Hyung is whipped."** Jeongin whispered.

 **"I know right."** Felix replied.

 **"You two, continue eating."** Chan said.

 **"Sorry hyung."** The two said. **"Wow, you two."** Felix rolled his eyes.

 **"Sorry Felix. You're worried he'll ask you later what we're talking about?"** Jeongin whispered.

The older boy only nodded. The younger sighed. **"I'm sure he won't mind."**

\-----

**_11:41 AM_ **

Felix went to his shared room with his friends alone. His friends went out and he had no energy to go out again. Minho said that they could talk about what was happening to him but Felix did not take it seriously and said next time. He was laying on his bed when his room door was opened. He took a peek at the person and his eyes instantly grew big.

_Why is Changbin here?!?!_

He pretended to be asleep and kept quiet. He shut his eyes tight and he shifted his position to face the wall. He felt the space on the bed beside him being occupied and his hair being caressed. Felix tried not to freak out because of the touch. Then he felt his bed being more occupied because the person laid down and hugged him by the waist. The person did not say anything as he thought the younger was asleep. Well, the older fell asleep. The air was peaceful so Felix opened his eyes and he didn't look at the person beside him because might get caught pretending to be asleep.

_He's starting his 'courting'?????_

He erased the thought on his mind and began to adjust and he eventually fell asleep.

 **"Open up guys!"** The leader's voice can be heard. Changbin woke up first and opened the door.

Chan's eyes grew big. **"Why are you here?"**

Changbin shrugged. **"I just happen to spend time here."**

 **"Well you can't because you and Felix needs to go to JYP's headquarters. Now. I think you guys did something bad. He sounded mad when he talked to me."** Chan explained and sighed. **"I'll drive you two there. Go wake up Felix."**

 **"Felix-ah, wake up please?"** Changbin whispered and lightly shook the younger boy.

Felix groaned a bit and soon opened his eyes. **"??????"**

**"We need to go to sajangnim's headquarters. Only us two. Get ready."**

**"O-okay hyung."**

The three were inside the van and they were talking about JYP.

 ** _"Chan hyung, he's not going to scold us right?"_** Felix asked.

Chan sighed. **_"Sorry Felix, but I can't promise you that."_**

 ** _"Whatever happens, happens."_** Felix said to himself.

The three soon got in the headquarters and headed to JYP's office.

When the two walked, the employees were giving them a look of disgust.

 **"That's them! The ones involved in the rumor."** One girl said.

The two looked down as they headed in front of the office door.

Changbin knocked at the door and a **"Come in!"** was heard from inside.

The two went inside and they saw JYP's disappointed face.

 **"Come sit in front of me."** He said. The two did.

**"Did you two have permission from your leader when you two went out?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Good. But what I'm really worried is this."** He slided pictures of them in the mall. Some pictures of them holding hands, some being sweet together and when they were eating the two were holding hands below the table.

 **"I'm fine with idols being gay, but please caution with your actions. Korea is not yet open to these kinds of things and homosexuality is still considered taboo in Korea."** Their boss explained.

 _ **"B-but sir we aren't even dating. He holds my hand without my permission and is that a friendly gesture??"**_ Felix asked worriedly.

The CEO shook his head. _**"No Felix, that's actually a gesture of being in love. That's what the picture portrays."**_

Felix looked down and kept quiet.

**"Boss, we're going strong, and we promise to be careful."**

**"Okay you two can be dismissed."**

The two went out and headed back to their dorm.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is tomorrow expect only three updates instead of six lmao sorry.


	13. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go on one hell of a rollercoaster ride. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the slur used in this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for making Seungmin a homophobic person here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and comment!

_The next day....._

**_11:27 AM_ **

The members are eating breakfast. Their breakfast is made by their father, Bang Chan.

Felix was silently eating when their leader said something.

 **"Guys, after we attend our rap and vocal lessons, we have something to attend later."** Chan said sighing.

The kids gets intrigued. **"What are we attending later?"** Jisung said.

Chan looked at Woojin and signaled to continue for him.

Woojin sighed. **"I'm sorry to say this but, our company wants us to attend a conference."**

The children widened their eyes. **"A conference?! Artists only attend conferences when they make mistakes??"** Jeongin said.

 **"Who made a mistake?!?"** Seungmin shouted.

Felix looked down. The person beside him held his hand.

 **"It's okay, Lix-ah."** Changbin whispered and held his hand tighter.

 **"Felix hyung? What did you do?"** Seungmin questioned.

 **"We didn't do anything. We're just...............being ourselves."** Changbin said.

 **"Are you guys gay?"** Woojin asked.

 **"Yes."** Changbin confessed, looking down.

 **"I am."** Felix bitterly said.

Minho and the maknae looked at Felix sadly and they had to choke back tears.

 **"Well, as you guys can see, Felix and Changbin were involved in a rumor stating that the two are dating each other."** Woojin explained. "When they were in the mall."

Seungmin looked at the two in disapproval. **"I can't believe you guys."** He said disappointed.

 **"If it's these two then let them attend the conference alone. Honestly Changbin hyung why are you courting Felix hyung?"** He said, anger filling his face.

Minho had to interrupt, tears falling out of his eyes. **"Seungmin! How heartless of you to say those things. If you can't accept them two then you won't probably accept me and Jisung either!"** He shouted.

Jisung had his eyes wide and Seungmin could never be disgusted.

 **"Tell me, you guys are okay with this?!?!"** Seungmin shouted.

Woojin and Chan sighed. **"Seungmin-ah, you have to accept people regardless of who they prefer. They're humans and have feelings too. Just like you."** Woojin calmly said.

Seungmin is redder as the sun's heat. **"Don't compare me to faggots like them!"**

Jisung started to cry. He can't believe he got called the disgusting word. He sobbed in his boyfriend's chest. **"H-hyung? I-is it b-bad to l-love someone from y-your o-own gender?"** He managed to speak, crying silently.

 **"No, angel. Ignore him."** Minho whispered to his ear, hugging him oh-so-tight.

Chan lost it. **"Seungmin. Go in your room. This instant. You don't have any rights to call them that term."**

Jeongin witnessed his hyungs fighting and he could never be more sad than before.

**"Hyungs stop fighting."**

The hyungs turned to look at him and Seungmin went upstairs, obviously angry.

Felix started crying too. **"I-I-I--"**

He got stopped by his hyung hugging him and burying his head in the younger's shoulder.

He felt tears on his shoulder. **"I'm sorry, love." "I-i'ts fine hyung. Don't cry."** He hugged the older and he let the older cry on his shoulder.

The kids calm down a bit before they attend their own lessons. The kids were down the entire lesson.

After they finished, they had to come to the conference clean and neatly. Their boss told them to deny the rumor and they had to defend themselves.

Unfortunately not all of them were able to come. Only 5 of them were present. The members are seated next to each other with tables in front of them.

Only the leader, the oldest member, the oldest dancer, the dark rapper and youngest dancer were on the table.

The media began flashing the kids with their cameras and the members have never been so pissed.

 **"Is it true there are gay members in your group?"** One reporter said.

The leader sighed before answering. **"There aren't. Why are you asking us these kinds of questions?"** He said with his gritted teeth.

People began shouting for answers. The crowd got wild and the members never felt panicked before.

**"What were the pictures??"**

**"Are you guys sure?"**

Felix stood up, not standing the flash from the cameras. **"We aren't. Please stop making us uncomfortable."** He said calmly.

 **"A rumor said that Changbin and Felix are dating. Are you guys sure?"** One asked.

 **"A rumor is a rumor. Why would you guys not stop?"** Changbin said this time, with his deepest voice.

 **"Let's go guys."** Woojin said and stood up.

 **"We've had enough of your bullshit."** Chan said angrily and stood up.

The other three stood up and followed Woojin silently with the people chasing them so they had to run to the door.

Their staff assisted them to their van. People still following them, no respect of their personal space.

The boys ran as fast as they could. **"Why won't they stop asking us?"** Woojin said and sighed.

The boys got into their van and they immediately drove off. The five are in the back, someone driving them.

Felix felt fustrated. **"I shouldn't have come here. I'm a failure!"** He said, buried his face in his hands and cried.

 **"Stop saying that, angel please."** His hyung hugged him while the younger continued to cry.

Changbin could not stand his baby cry so he hugged him tigther and he also started crying.

Minho just stared on his lap, thinking about what will happen with him and his boyfriend.

They just got together yesterday and he recieved his first 'i love you hyung' yesterday and they got called the slur today.

He became more sad thinking about Jisung. Everything of Jisung. His features. His smile. His rapping skills. His aegyo. His everything from his head to toe.

He cried silently with his face on his hands.

\-----

**_8:05 PM_ **

The kids are currently eating dinner. Their dinner is made by their mother, Woojin Kim.

 **"Felix-ah, let's spend some time later in your room."** Changbin suddenly whispered in Felix's right ear which cause Felix to stop eating and stiffen.

Felix stuttered. **"O-okay hyung."** He continued eating and the older boy just nodded.

 **"Why are you guys talking again?"** Minho whispered in Felix's left.

**"He wants to spend time with me in our room."**

**"In our room? Okay sure, we'll just play some games in the living room later."** Minho whispered back.

\-----

**_10:03 PM_ **

The two are in Felix, Minho and the maknae's shared room, laying together in the younger's bed side by side.

Felix is just listening to his music on the cellphone while Changbin is busy caressing the younger's hair.

Felix didn't mind it at all.

 **"Why are you so beautiful??"** Changbin whispered and the younger didn't hear the compliment.

He whispered once more. **"Lix-ah, let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."**

 ** _"Bitch be humble, sit down, be humble!"_** Felix suddenly shouted and rocked his body which startled the older.

 **"Ah that gave me chills!"** Changbin exclaimed.

 **"Sorry hyung. I was cursing."** Felix giggled.

Changbin had his eyes wide. **"You were cursing angel??"**

 **"Yes hehehehe."** Felix once again giggled. **"Sorry hyung, it was the lyrics."** He added.

The older sighed and removed Felix's earphones and held his face.

Felix widened his eyes and was forced to look at him. The younger meets a pair of eyes staring at him with love.

He decided to say it.

The younger blushed. **"H-hyung. I-I-I--"**

 **"Angel, what are you trying to say?"** Changbin asked, amused.

 **"I-I love you h-hyung!"** He blurted out.

The older smiled and hugged him tight. The younger snuggled in the older's chest, still embarrased and blushing.

 **"I love you more angel."** He said lowly only for the younger to hear. He kissed the top of his head.

The younger looked up from the older's chest and saw that his hyung was staring at him. He was about to look down when---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-his lips are captured once again.

The younger did not take any chances so he immediately respond, matching with his hyung's kisses.

 **"I love you Changbin hyung! Good night!"** The younger said, panting.

Changbin smiled. **"I love you more Lixie."** He whispered and the two soon fell asleep.

\-----

**_Bonus:_ **

**_11:24 PM_ **

Minho, Jisung and Jeongin were playing Call of Duty: Infinity Warfare and the three aren't ready to lose.

The three kept shouting so they had to be scolded by their leader.

 **"Why are you guys still awake?!?"** Chan shouted to the three.

 **"Felix and Changbin doesn't want to be disturbed!"** The maknae immediately rebuttled.

**"Go to your rooms. Shut down the controller."**

They did. But only the maknae went into their room because Minho went to Jisung's bed.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started, I am reducing my chapters from 6 to 3 times a week. Three days for the first, two days for each of the chapters.


	14. thirteen link!!

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346514/14

https://my.w.tt/t2i2OnoLGN


	15. fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHANGLIX BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait~~

**_⚠- changlix_ **

**_The same day as the last chapter._ **

**_5:18 PM_ **

**"JEONGIN WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

The said person panicked and ran away to go to their room because:

1\. He accidentally spilled hot water on Felix and the Australian got clothes all over him.

2\. Said boy was wearing a thin white shirt. Which means that if his body can be seen by the other members. The clothes are stuck on his baby abs.

3\. He'll be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) by Changbin. Shit indeed.

4\. He doesn't have a jacket with him. This dumbass really.

 **"JEONGIN COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME AN EXTRA SHIRT."** Felix said. The maknae later showed up with a thicker t-shirt to for the older to wear.

 **"H-hyung. I did not intend this. Sorry hyung."** The younger said, scared.

Felix sighed. **"It's fine, maknae. Give me the shirt and let me change here."**

Jeongin had his eyes wide. **"Why are you changing here in the living room?? The other members will see you. Change in our room instead."**

**"No. Too lazy to climb up."**

**"If you say so hyung."** The maknae said and went back to their shared room, feeling a bit relieved.

⚠

The members were in their own rooms chilling so Felix began taking his shirt off in the couch, not aware of the person behind him. The person behind him walked quietly towards him.

While Felix was complaining, **"Jeongin what the actual hell are you doing with your life."** He sighed.

**"Felix."**

Felix was surprised because it's his boyfriend's voice. He grew silent.

The older was now beside him, holding one of his hands. Felix is still shirtless by now.

Felix felt the older boy's gaze at his body so he looked down. **"Why are you shirtless?"** The older boy asked.

Felix blushed. **"H-hyung. Jeongin spilled water on me."** He muttered.

 **"So? You could just change in your room. Why change here?"** He gritted.

Felix felt scared and continued looking away. He felt his hand being held more tighter.

**"I-I-I---"**

**"You what?"** He asked.

He never looked at his boyfriend. **"I w-was too lazy t-to go u-up. Sorry hyung."**

The older had his annoyed face. **"That's not an excuse."**

Felix looked up and glared at his hyung. **"W-well hyung that's my excuse and you have to accept it."**

**"Felix. Did you just hear what you said? I'm punishing you if do this again."**

**"Whatever floats your boat."** Felix deadpanned and was grabbed his shirt and was going to wear it when he was taken aback.

Why?

Well, it was so sudden.

The two were now kissing. Felix widened his eyes and dropped his shirt. His hyung just continued kissing him and aligned the younger into his lap.

After the kiss, the older stared at the younger, both panting heavily. The younger can only blush and look down. Arms are now wrapped around his naked waist.

**"I love you. Don't ever leave me."**

**"................"**

**"Understood?"**

**"Yes hyung."** Felix said and the two looked at each other's eyes.

The younger began to speak. **"I love you too hyung."** And proceeded to wear his shirt while still in the older's lap, the older boy unwrapping his arms from Felix's waist.

When he was fully dressed, the elder rewrapped his arms to the younger's waist and basically the two just chilled, neither of them moving.

But does Changbin know Felix was hiding something?

⚠

\-----

_**8:16 PM** _

The members are having their vlive right now. Hyunjin, Minho, Jeongin were in the kitchen preparing their dinner while Chan holds the camera. Changbin, Woojin, Jisung and Seungmin were in the living room of their dorm. Felix was going back and forth with his sausage.

Chan records Felix. ** _"My cheesestick!"_** He exclaimed. Changbin was in the background, confused because they were speaking in a language he couldn't understand.

 _ **"What? You're taking the food??"**_ Chan asked and the two were already fighting for the sausages then soon the maknae joins in.

 _ **"No! No! No! Go away! Go away!"**_ The maknae exclaimed. The three continued snatching the snack on the table.

Later, the members gathered in the living room and began to eat. The English speaking members speaking English and the others not understanding.

Felix shouted. ** _"Oi mate, give me my noodles!"_** and stole the squirrel's chopsticks without himself knowing.

Jisung fumed. _**"Yah, Felix! My chopstick!"**_

Felix was confused. _**"What did I do?"**_

 _ **"You stole my chopstick!!"**_ The squirrel fumed.

Felix returned the chopsticks and dived for his own. _ **"Sorry, thought it was mine."**_

Seungmin facepalmed. _**"Who are you guys again? Why am I with your guys?"**_

Hyunjin wrapped an arm around him. **_"Because you love us~ especially me."_** He winked.

Seungmin was disgusted. **_"Go away Hyunjin!"_** and pushed the older. The members were already in good terms but that doesn't mean he isn't homophobic anymore~

Hyunjin frowned and went to the maknae instead. The maknae is now bullied by the older.

Chan was vexed. **_"Stop guys! You guys are too noisy."_**

The 2000 line kept quiet and finished their business and they continued eating.

 **"Please, if you guys argue, use your mother tongue which is Korean!!"** Changbin was pressed.

 _ **"But my native tongue isn't even Korean."**_ Felix said.

 _ **"I have to agree with Felix."**_ Chan sighed.

Changbin glared at Chan and softly looked at Felix. The two shrugged. The live ended by this time not before saying goodbye to the viewers.

Minho wrapped an arm around Jisung's waist. **"What did Felix do?"** He said softly and snuggled his face in the younger's shoulder.

The younger blushed but answered anyways. **"H-hyung, he stole my chopsticks but he returned it, don't worry."**

 **"Okay angel, you said so."** He chilled with the younger in his arms.

 **"Yah, you two, please eat first."** Chan said and sighed.

Seungmin looked at them with disgust. **"What the hell."**

Hyunjin, who was beside him, decided to shut the younger up. **"Seungminnie, shut up."** He said and just hugged the younger.

The younger did.

Minho and Jisung continued eating.

Felix felt like eating a lot this dinner. He got more food on his bowl and he kept eating the content of it.

Changbin grow concerned. **"Felix, aren't you eating too much?? It's dinner angel."**

Felix looked up from slurping his noodles to look at the older. **_"Hmm??"_** He muttered.

After a moment, he swallowed his food and managed to answer his boyfriend. **"I know hyung, I'm just really hungry this time."** He answered with a shaky voice.

**"Did you not eat lunch earlier?"**

Felix went silent and looked down. Changbin sighed. He grabbed the younger's chin and made him look at the elder.

 **"Why did you not eat lunch?"** He asked coldly.

The members were now listening to the two talking starting this time.

 **"One of our managers......told me to skip lunch for 3 weeks. She said t-that I'm getting f-fat. If I don't build larger abs by 3 weeks sh-she's going t-to-"** The younger was cut off.

Arms were wrapped around him.

The younger began to cry and the other members can only come near Felix's side because he's being hugged by Changbin.

 **"G-guys.....am I getting fat?"** He weakly asked.

Some of the members shook their heads, some answered no.

Changbin hugged the angel tighter. **"No Lix-ah, you aren't fat. Ignore what the manager said to you. Don't listen to him and you need to eat more angel. I don't like you being in this state."** He said angrily.

The younger cried even more. **"A-after she said that, she l-lifted my sh-irt and threw a punch on my s-stomach......"** He muttered.

The members widened their eyes. Changbin got more angrier. He felt bad for not being on his side when that happened.

 **"T-thank goodness it didn't b-bruise...."** he muffled in his cries in Changbin's shoulder.

The member hugged him for comfort. All of them.

 **"Felix. Why didn't you tell me?"** He whispered.

**"I-I'm sorry.......I'm f-fine."**

Changbin felt like crying but he held it in.

The leader spoke this time. **"It's not fine, Felix-ah. You need to get some rest and eat more. I'll request our CEO to remove that bitch."** He said angrily.

 **"Chan."** Woojin said lowly. Chan wrapped an arm around the oldest's shoulder. (waist)

 **"Felix hyung.....go rest...."** The maknae said. Everyone turned to look at him.

 **"O-okay maknae....as you said."** He began to stand slowly but lost balance. Changbin catched him and carried him bridal style.

 **"I'll be sleeping with him."** He said rather quickly.

Before sleeping the two brushed their teeth and went to change their clothes.

The two cuddled in Felix's bed. With the younger's head on Changbin's chest and Changbin hugging him in the waist.

_Back to the other members downstairs......_

The words Jisung can only mutter were **"I don't like where this is going....."**

Hyunjin agreed. **"Me too."**

Chan sighed. **"Why do they need to manage Felix's body??"** He asked.

 **"Chan, let's sleep."** Woojin said. **"Let's solve this tomorrow."** He sighed.

 **"Maybe I am overthinking...."** Chan muttered to himself and walked with Woojin upstairs.

The other members went to arrange the food and went to bed soon, bidding each other their good nights.

\-----

**_2:16 AM_ **

Felix woke up early. He inspected his surroundings and took his camera to capture the moment of the night sky.

Everybody was asleep, meaning Changbin beside him, Jeongin and no Minho. Maybe slept in Jisung hyung's bed again.

He rose up and went to the balcony of their dorm, strapping his camera in his neck. He began taking pictures and reviewing them.

 _ **"The stars are so beautiful.......it's a starry night."**_ He whispered and continued taking photos of the starts.

 ** _"If those stars can grant me my wishes, I wish that my life flows alright. I just want to spend my life with my boyfriend and a peaceful one."_** He whispered to himself.

 **"Felix?"** A voice lingered from behind him.

The younger looked at his behind and saw his boyfriend standing, yawning.

_Hyung's so hot...NO WHAT AM I THINKING._

_LEE FELIX YOU CRAZY BASTARD._

**"C-Changbin hyung?"** He stuttered.

_Why did you stutter Felix?!??!_

He blushed at his own thoughts. The person walked towards him until he was now in front of him.

 **"Why are you awake Felix?"** He asked groggily.

The younger replied. **"I just woke up. Sorry hyung if you didn't have somebody to hug."**

 **"Don'r worry. The person I was hugging is now in front of me."** He said sneakily.

Felix made a 'wtf' face. Changbin glared at the younger.

**"Hyung, are you trying to flirt at 2 AM??"**

**"Shut up angel."** He spat.

The older hugged Felix from behind and stared at the stars at the night sky. They had a silent environment until Changbin decided to speak.

**"I love you Felix."**

**"I love you too hyung."** After saying that, the younger yawned.

**"Let's go to bed?"** **The older asked and yawned.**

Felix can only nod and go with Changbin back to his bed.

When they were on Felix's bed, Changbin stole a kiss from the younger's lips and that left Felix shook.

The two said their goodnights to each other and shared a kiss that's oh-so-lovely.

_I'll always be by your side from now on.....anyone who dares to seperate us will face me first._

**\-----**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter?? Comment below! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> OH AND NEXT CHAPTER GONNA BE ANGSTY AND TOMORROW I WILL PUBLISH IT.


	16. fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god AAAAAHH

 

_The next day........._

**_3:02 PM_ **

The members were being inspected in terms of their body proportion. Specifically, their weight.

At first, the members were surprised because of the sudden announcement that the inspection will start every month.

Rule is:

1\. You gain weight, say goodbye to your lunch and your snacks.

2\. Boys can only weigh until 59 kilograms.

3\. Girls can only weigh until 55 kilograms.

4\. Checked every end of the month.

Well, only some of the members were surprised. Most of them were angry at the rule. At the CEO.

It was hard for Felix. He had to skip lunch for 3 weeks. Even though Changbin assures him, he's not contented with his body.

He continued going to the gym with Chan and talk about things in a language the staff would not understand.

The members who do not exercise regularly started going to the gym to lose weight because of the strict rule.

They were secured by the staff. Every corner, there were staff monitoring them, they only had to talk in a nice way.

The only freedom they get is when they are in their dorms. They let their anger out in their dorm.

Back to the inspecting.....

**"Woojin, you said you were 57 kg?"**

**"Yes, ma'am."**

**"Woojin, you lost 3 kg. Good job."**

Woojin can only smile sadly and bow. He went out of the room quickly, sighing in relief.

The members were inspected one by one and the other members had to wait outside while one of them were being inspected.

Now, it was time for Chan to go in. He went inside and stood in front of the manager.

**"Take off your shoes and step on the weight checker."**

He did. He looked at the weight displayed and he was worried.

**"Chan. What is your weight that you know?"**

**"59 kg."** He gritted while looking down.

**"You gained 2 kg. Lose that in a week or suffer on the consequences."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

He went out, his face red of anger.

**"What the fuck."**

**"Chan hyung why?"**

Chan sighed. **"I need to lose weight or I'll get punished."**

The other members were scared.

After Minho who was almost in danger, Changbin who was too muscular (said by the manager), Hyunjin who is safe and Jisung who was told to gain more weight, it was Felix's turn.

He clasped his hands together in nervousness.

 **"It's okay, Lix-ah. You'll get through this."** Changbin said, beside him hugging him a bit. He was also worried for Felix.

He went inside. Turns out it was the manager who hit him.

 **"Felix, long time no see."** The manager said.

Felix shivered. **"Y-yes ma'am?"**

She glared at him. **"How is this freckled bastard here? He can't even fully converse in Korean."** She muttered.

Felix heard it all. **"W-what?"**

**"I said, step on the weight checker."**

He did not before taking off his shoes and shivered at the numbers displayed.

 **"Fat pig. I told you to lose weight. 63 kilograms is ridiculous."** She sneered.

The boy can only look down and went out.

**"I didn't tell you to go out yet."**

He didn't listen and went out the door, getting his shoes and wearing it. He felt like crying.

When he went out the door, the members were looking at him.

He looked down. **"I'm over the required weight scale."** He whispered.

Chan instantly was by his side. **"What happened?"**

Felix had to tell the other members that the manager was the one who hit him. They had 4 managers, 2 boys and 2 girls.

 **"T-that manager, s-she was the o-one who h-hit m-me."** He said weakly.

Chan instantly widened his eyes and sprung to the door where the manager was, but he was held back by Woojin and Seungmin.

**"Hyung no!"**

**"Chan stop please...."**

The other members were intrigued and went to stop Chan while Changbin was by the younger's side, comforting the now crying boy.

 **"Felix......don't cry."** He whispered while hugging him.

**"I'm sorry h-hyung."**

**"Lixie.......did she do anything??"** Changbin asked, obviously angry.

 **"She called m-me a f-fat p-pig. A-and a freckled b-bastard who's n-not fluent in Korean."** He said, tears flowing down.

Changbin can only hug the angel and comfort him. Whispering him sweet words.

He felt bad because he wasn't allowed to go inside while one of his members were being checked.

**"Angel.....you're beautiful in my eyes. I don't want you crying. You're perfect the way you are. Your freckles makes you perfect."**

This made the younger cry more. The other members scared of Chan's actions.

 **"Open the fucking door!"** Chan banged onto the door while the other members tried to stop him but to no avail.

Woojin was silently crying and hugged the leader from behind. Seungmin was blocking Chan from banging the door.

 **"Seungmin please get out of the way or God knows what I'll do!"** Chan exclaimed.

Other staff were looking at the group of kids. Some of the staff passed them because _'oh, the two rumored gay people are in this group, yuck'_ and some are just plain ignorant fucks.

The manager opened the door and looked at the boys. She looked at Chan, ready to punch her.

 **"Why are you crying, freckled bastard?"** She asked coldly.

This made Felix cry more and Changbin giving her the middle finger. The other members had their eyes wide.

 **"I'll get you fired bitch!"** Chan exclaimed.

**"Try and try until you die Bang leader."**

Chan stumbled away and the other members followed him. Changlix earlier who were sitting stood up and ran with the other members.

 **"Yeah, faggots! Go run away you disgusting rats!"** She exclaimed.

\-----

**_3:57 PM_ **

The members arrived in their dorm and they were really gloomy. They gathered in the living room because Chan said so.

Chan started speaking. **"Guys. I'm sorry you all had to witness my bad side."**

Hyunjin gave him a pat on his back since he was sitting next to him. **"It's okay hyung. You did the right thing."** He said, smiling through the pain.

Felix rubbed his eyes and covered himself with a pillow. Jisung hugged him from the side, still sad from the event earlier.

Seungmin looked down and played with his fingers.

The leader was speaking to everybody when he recieved a phone call from one of their male managers.

He sighed and answered it, ready for the scolding.

**"GET YOUR ASSES HERE IN THE COMPANY. ALL OF YOU. NOW."**

**"Yes sir."**

The caller hung up and Chan stood up. **"Let's go guys, you heard him."**

The members went back to the company and went to the JYP's office.

 **"Have a seat."** JYP said, dissappointed.

**"I'm disappointed in you, Bang Chan."**

**"No sir. Let me explain first."** Chan said in a rude way.

JYP had his eyebrows up. **"What are you explaining?"**

Chan sighed. **"I want you to remove one of our female managers."**

The members were listening to Chan's explanation and the CEO took it into his mind to process the information.

**"Is that so? So you didn't get angry at nothing?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Okay, I'll take it into consideration. You guys can go except for Felix, Changbin, Minho and Jisung, you guys stay here."**

**"And I'll take consideration about the rule about the diet."**

The mentioned members were left in the couch.

**"Do you guys know why you remained here?"**

The four answered no.

 **"You guys are a couple right?"** He said to Minsung.

The two nodded, suddenly scared.

**"Okay, just be careful of what you are doing. Show your love through fanservice, it's all fine for me. Just don't blow your cover, okay?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"I know Felix and Changbin are already a couple, so they had to cover you two."**

The four sighed in relief.

**"You may go now."**

The four stood up and bowed at the CEO before getting out of the classroom.

\-----

The kids started a vlive once again, with the couples sitting beside each other, the singles once only laughing at them.

They had to cover up, for now.

Soon they will announce their relationship when the time comes.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst level: 1.
> 
> In the next chapter, there will be no happy moments. All are mad and sad.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> What can you guys say about the chapter today? Please comment! 
> 
> As always, thank you for the support you give my story~ god bless.


	17. sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

_The next day...._

**_12:03 PM_ **

Cameras flashing everywhere. People asking for answers every corner of the room. The boys were in a conference. This time, they had to attend it as a whole group because the media were demanding them to.

The members were wearing everything just to cover their faces and their bodies.

**"So, what was this issue about your group's leader?"**

**"Your group leader got almost kicked out. Why is that?"**

**"There's this news that Chan almost got kicked out because he attempted to punch one of their managers."**

**"STOP!"** JYP said.

 **"All are true. But Chan didn't do it for nothing. Please understand. Felix was punched in the stomach and was insulted and he got angry. The manager was already fired."** The CEO explained.

The media did not look convinced.

Felix began to cry. Changbin hugged him by the waist.

 **"Why do they not believe boss? He's the one who said it."** He sobbed. Changbin can only look at the front.

The people continued asking them and the kid felt more pressured.

**"How are you going to succeed if you guys keep on doing bad things?"**

**"When will you guys behave well?"**

Woojin can only sigh. Woojin was tired of everyone's bullshit. The media, the staff and everything. He didn't train to have a series of controversies so he decided to speak up.

He told them truth and lies.

 **"If you guys can please listen to us, maybe all of you will understand."** He said calmly.

The media turned their cameras at the oldest member. He stood up to catch more of their attention.

**"We just had out debut, but why are you guys asking many questions? Did you guys thought we wanted this? No! None of us wanted this to happen."**

**"First, why did Chan almost hit a manager? Because it was the stupid manager's fault. She insulted and punched Felix in the stomach."**

**"It was too late for us when he narrated what happened to him. We had to comfort him about the matter. Felix didn't deserve what happened to him."**

**"This is for all of you here. Since you can't get enough information, you assume something that never was, never will. That's why artists of this generation don't like talking to judgemental people to you!"**

**"Secondly, is the rumor about Changbin and Felix dating? The answer is no. They aren't dating."**

**"All they did was fanservice. Even if they were dating, what would be your business there? None of you don't have to be involved in their business."**

**"Don't get me started with your homophobic comments. If you believe only a man can love a woman, then you are wrong. Very wrong. They're still humans with feelings. Get out if you don't want to here sayings like this."**

**"The pictures in the mall aren't true at all. The two produced and wrote lyrics for our comeback. Well, until some people ruined it and made it move later because of some events. The members are really sad about the matter. Until now."**

**"Third. I smell some rumors about Minho and Jisung. Are they dating?"**

Minho and Jisung had their eyes wide under their shades.

**"No, they aren't. Please stop assuming two people are dating. It really makes them uncomfortable. Do your job, but never make someone uncomfortable. Just like all of you are doing right now."**

**"Your job is to cover news, and not destroy people's lives by putting them in uncomfortable situations. All of you should do it properly, please."**

**"Lastly, when will we become a more mature group? Well....we are a mature group. All of you had to euin it."**

**"Are there any more questions?"** He said calmly, once again.

The media wrote what Woojin said, and that calmed them down a bit. Some were still unsatisfied but they stayed silent.

The members were shook by Woojin's explanation. They can't seem to mutter a word. Even JYP cannot speak. So he decided to end the conference.

After ending, it went like a surprise because people did not chase them.

The kids went inside a van to return home. The kids removed their masks and other accesories they were wearing.

The kids were seated randomly.

 **"Woojin, how did you do that? Won't the netizens bash you?"** Chan asked sadly.

He continued. **"I feel bad for not speaking in the conference earlier."**

The oldest member wrapped and arm around him. **"Don't be. And I won't care if the netizens bash me. I dreamt of singing for my family, not for petty people like them."**

When they got back to their dorm, the kids immediately went to their rooms.

The three friends went to the shared room and began to sulk in their own beds.

 **"I hate life......."** Jeongin said and laid down. He ended up falling asleep.

Minho stared at him sadly. _I wish I could sleep my anger away like him......._

Felix stopped crying. He ended up falling asleep too.

Minho had an idea. _What if I go to Jisung's room??_

He went out and knocked on the door where Jisung sleeps. The door was opened by Woojin and they smiled at each other.

**"I assume you are looking for the hamster? Go ahead, come in."**

He stepped inside their room and saw his angel sleeping. He immediately went to Jisung's bed and snuggled at his back, hugging him.

**"I love you, Han Jisung."**

\-----

**_3:32 PM_ **

Changbin developed a bad habit.

Due to the stress he's been having, he sadly started smoking. He smoked twice a day secretly in their balcony because idols aren't allowed to have any bad habits like this.

He secretly purchased 2 packs cigarettes which he purchased before the conference.

He started smoking. He tried and eventually got into it. He feels bad because his boyfriend didn't know about this.

_Wasting time on cigarettes? Yes, it's my specialty. I'm sorry Felix._

His thoughts wondered about Felix and he had smiled once for the day. He nevee showed his smile in public. And he rarely smiled off camera. When he became Felix's boyfriend, his smiling rate increased because of the angel.

 **"I'm so fucking done with life. End me now."** He said silently.

He wished there was a Felix stopping him from doing what he wanted.

But there was no Felix.

It was him, the cold wind and the anger. Them three teamed up together and here's the result.

He brought out his fifth cigarette and was about to light it up with his lighter when a voice was heard.

 **"Is that smoke? Changbin?"** It was their leader.

He turned to look at him when Chan's eyes went wide. He saw the cigarettes.

 **"What the hell are you consuming Changbin!?"** He exclaimed.

He decided to give up. He threw 2 packs of cigarettes and the lighter on the floor, leaving Chan shocked.

**"Why are you using these? Didn't you know you could die from this?!"**

**"I want to anyways. It's a faster method of dying."** He said, emotionless.

**"No! Imagine how would Felix react to this! He would cry over and over again??"**

Changbin looked down. **"Sorry hyung."**

Chan sighed and calmed down a bit. **"Changbin, please reconsider. We're always here for you, alright?"** He started.

The dark rapper nodded.

**"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask from the other members, including me of course. Understood?"**

He nodded.

**"Okay, let me guide you to our room. Let's go?"**

He nodded for the third time.

**"Okay."**

They started walking and went to their shared room. Changbin ended up falling asleep, the smell of cigarettes still lingering in his mouth.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst level: 2
> 
> Ha you thought.
> 
> If you think this isn't level 2 then ok lol.


	18. seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst will be absent for a while. Can't bear writing chapter by chapter with that. (Actually, I didn't have sad scenes in mind yet.)
> 
> celebrate.

 

**\-----**

_The next day....._

**_10:04 AM_ **

Changbin felt a voice waking him up. **"Changbin, wake up!"**

He slowly opened his eyes and woke up to Chan shaking him. He put his hands up, signalling him to stop.

Chan saw him putting his hands up, so he stopped.

 **"Changbin, wake up. You have to get ready now."** He said which made Changbin confused.

He raised his eyebrows, yawning. **"Why hyung?"**

Chan sighed. **"We have to attend a fan meeting with fans."**

 **"Huh?? How are we going to attend those when we just have our issues???"** He asked, clearly in disbelief.

**"We have to. Even in times like these."**

**"Fine, hyung."**

He got up and walked out of his room to go to Felix's room. He knocked and his messy haired boyfriend opened it.

He wasn't inside of his room when he kissed him on the lips with the younger being in shock in the morning. Afterwards, Felix just stared at the older, yawning after a moment.

**"Good morning, love."**

**"Good morning Binnie hyung."** Felix smiled.

The older also smiled. Felix let his boyfriend in and they sat at the younger's bed.

The two had an awkward silence. Changbin decided to break it. **"How was your sleep?"**

The younger blinked. **"Uh, it was good?? I guess??"** He said, a little confused.

Changbin ruffled Felix's hair. **"Very well. Let's eat? Leave your friends here."**

The younger only nodded and stood up. Changbin also stood up and hugged Felix from the back and started wiggling with him.

Felix can only laugh. **"HAHAHAHA hyung!"** Because it felt ticklish.

Changbin smirked. **"Is it ticklish?"** He teased and tickled his waist.

Felix can only laugh and fell down on the floor while Changbin is on his back tickling slash hugging him.

Eventually, the two stopped because they almost forgot there were still his friends sleeping. The two lay on the floor, comfortable with each other and staring at the white ceiling.

**(wtf changlix the floor is dirty.)**

Changbin took the opportunity and rolled over Felix so he was on top of the younger. He stared at the younger's surprised face with all of his love.

Felix didn't know were to look so he switched his eyes from the left to the right and vice versa. How could he look at his boyfriend's face that close?

 **"H-h-hyung what are you d-doing?"** He asked, confused.

No answer was given. This made Felix more confused.

He held the older's hands. **"Hyung, I swear to God answer me.....please? Is there a problem?"**

**"You're too perfect. That's my problem."**

Felix went back to his poker face and slapped one of the older's shoulders.

Felix tsked. **"Aish, I should have known this was coming. Get off me hyung, you're too muscular and heavy."** He lightly pushed Changbin away.

He stood up not before kissing the younger's lips for 6 seconds leaving the younger shook for a moment, again.

The two went down from the stairs to eat their breakfast.

There was Woojin, Chan, Hyunjin and Jisung eating.

 _ **"Where're the others mate?"**_ Chan asked.

Felix answered. **_"My friends are still asleep."_**

Chan nodded. _**"Oh okay. Start eating, I'll go wake them up."**_

Jisung protested. _**"No hyung, I'll wake Minho hyung up! Please?"**_

Chan rolled his eyes. _**"Whatever floats your boat, Jisung. Okay fine."**_

Jisung then stood up and went upstairs to wake his boyfriend up. Chan went up too.

While the two were gone, the members were eating and they were talking about their schedule for today.

Hyunjin was the one who started the conversation. **"So what's going to today Woojin hyung?"**

Woojin sighed. **"We have a fansign today."**

 **"So it's true."** Changbin muttured, looking down.

Hyunjin sighed too. **"I hope it will go well."**

The others just nodded.

\-----

**1:03 PM**

The weather was rainy, so the fansign was held in an auditorium. Originally, the event was going to be outside but it rained so.

The guys were already on their chairs, waiting for the fans to interact with them.

Some fans are wearing masks while some fans have their stuff toys or other things with them. They were excited to interact with the kids.

 **"Hello, everyone~!"** Woojin shouted.

The other members waved at their fans and went to sit down.

Eventually, the fansign started and fans were climbing on stage. The kids and the fans were interacting.

The members were having a good time, afterall it was their fans who were making them happy, despite of the issues that were still existing.

Their fans were their temporary happiness. They felt grateful for the people supporting them all the way.

The girls giving them stuff toys, the fanboys giving them cool stuff. Most of the members were wearing them, even if it felt heavy because of the weight of the things.

After a while, the last fan was meeting them and finally it was over. The members sighed.

The kids stood up and went in front, side by side.

(Jeongin, Woojin, Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Changbin, Chan, Felix and Minho)

The members each had to give a speech or something for their fans.

Jeongin sighed and put his mic in front of his mouth **. "Hello, everyone! Please cheer up and please keep supporting us~ thank you for your support!"**

**[sike. celebrating early is bad. caution for the words used below.]**

Felix noticed something in the audience, a group of girls were preparing something and his eyebrows were curled. It was suspicious.

He immediately told Chan. _**"Chan hyung, what going on there?"**_ He whispered. He did not point at the sight but he told whereabouts.

Chan was confused at the sight. It was Seungmin who was currently giving his speech.

 _ **"What the actual hell are they doing?"**_ He whispered back.

 _ **"I don't know, hyung. Tell the other members."**_ He sighed. Chan nodded.

Felix turned to Minho and told him what was going on.

Minho was shocked. **"You think anti-fans are here?"**

**"Yeah, hyung."**

**"What the fuck."** He whispered lowly.

Chan passed the message to the other members and eventually it came to the member speaking who was now Hyunjin. Only Jeongin was not informed.

The members were in panic because why were anti-fans there in the back or maybe they're everywhere. There were about one fourth of them.

The members just can't go back because the staff will scold them.

 **"Did the guards not inspect their bags before? How did they manage to get those inside?"** Minho whispered, obviously in panic.

 **"Are those........eggs?"** He added.

Felix widened at the sight. It suddenly was his turn to speak. It was now Jisung's turn to speak.

**"Hello everyone, I hope all of you are d-doing fine and ple--"**

**"THROW!"**

Jisung was confused but later widened his eyes.

Jeongin was confused because he didn't get what the other members told him earlier. **"Huh? What's happening?"**

There are now raw eggs, rocks and even bricks thrown at them. The members screamed and panicked, running around and some dodging the items.

Jeongin was shocked. **_"Oh my god!"_** And crawled down. He was hit with two eggs and the shells were scattered. The eggs are flowing in him now. He started to cry silently, burying his face in his hands.

 **"AAAAAAAHHH NOOOO!"** He shouted.

Felix was hit many times and three eggs landed on his face and bricks that went to his body. He's wet because of the eggs and bleeding on the knee because of the brick. The brick made him lost balance and fall down.

Changbin widened his eyes and ran to the younger and protected him by hugging him. He felt all the things thrown at his back and it felt painful.

 ** _"N-no hyung."_** Felix said and hugged him back. He also began to cry.

**"You faggots deserve this!"**

**"Die!"**

**"Go to hell!"**

**"No to gay people!"**

**"Retarded people loving the same gender!"**

The other fans were stopping the anti fans from throwing things at them but to no avail. The staff were shouting at them to stop but also no avail.

 **"STOP!"** Woojin shouted rudely.

Some of the staff went to the people throwing and while some were requesting the kids to go back.

They went back in the waiting room with Jeongin, Felix and Jisung crying. The staff were faning them.

Especially their stylist noona. **"Omg kids are you guys okay?"** She said and went to the crying members.

The stylist noona comforted the crying members while the others were looking down and were silent.

All of them were thrown hard things. But Felix and Jisung had the most damage. Both of them were bleeding.

The staff healed the wound on Felix's knee and in Jisung arm.

 **"Quickly, go back to your dorms and clean yourselves up."** Stylist noona Sammy said.

The kids hurried and went back to their dorm. The members calmed down a bit thought why did they have to suffer in the industry.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst level: 3
> 
> Stylist noona is me! Just inserted myself in the story.
> 
> Thank you for all the comforting message you guys gave me, it motivated me to continue. I am okay now.
> 
> Please stay tuned for more.
> 
> Next chapter later. If I finish it. I'm sorry. I promised two chapters yesterday right? I forgot it XD XD
> 
> hasta la vista chicos y chicas! muchos gracias por apoyar mi cuento terrible. lo siento JAJAJA.
> 
> salamat sa pagsupporta ng story ko sana pagpalain kayong lahat! kahit pangit siya jusko.
> 
> 你们， 谢谢你支持我的蹩脚工作。对不起 (很抱歉) 哈哈哈哈哈


	19. eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> putangina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but no smut i'm not writing one for the last time pls.
> 
> c h e a t i n g.

**\------**

_**4:26 PM** _

The boys were in the CEO's office. They were asked to go to the head's office to discuss some matters.

**"Sit down."**

They did.

 **"I'm sorry those anti-fans did those to you guys."** JYP said, sighing. **"We are going to request legal actions against the fans. They will pay for whatever they did."** He said and brought out some papers.

 **"They better."** Chan said. There was silence for a while.

**"You all will sign here for request of legal action first before I do it."**

The members nodded and signed the request form one by one.

 **"I hope this solves the issue."** Felix said.

Jisung agreed. **"We all do. I don't want being humiliated in public, worse in front of our supporters."**

Minho held his hand tight. **"Don't worry, Jisungie. They won't do it again."** He whispered.

Jisung= going ✈ soft

Felix pretended to vomit. **"Yuck, you two are too disgusting."** He commented.

Minho smirked. **"As if you and Changbin didn't kiss in the dirty floor."** He spat and hugged Jisung.

Felix widened his eyes. Changbin heard the conversation.

 **"Minho hyung you were awake that whole time?!?"** Felix exclaimed.

Minho nodded. **"Yup."**

Felix facepalmed.

 **"Minho hyung so what if we kissed on the floor? You and Jisung locked the room and made out multiple times."** Changbin backfired, with gritted teeth.

 **"OOOH GET IT!"** Felix shouted.

Minho facepalmed. **"You guys are dirty. Making out on the floor, little bastard."** He said.

Changbin gave up. **"Whatever Minho hyung."**

Jisung can only laugh. **"Minho hyung, you lost."**

Minho glared at Jisung. **"Y-you know, I was just joking."**

Minho smiled at Jisung.

JYP finally spoke after watching the members interact with each other.

 **"Wow, you didn't have have to argue about who makes out the dirtiest."** He laughed.

The members covered their faces, forgotting they had their CEO in the same room as them.

**"Anyways, what are we going to do with you guys? I can't just disband your group. I see that you guys are making memories and building each of your dreams together."**

The members were shocked by the statement. _Is he going to disband us??_ Jisung thought.

 **"No, I am not going to disband you. If that's anyone thinking."** JYP said which the members sigh in relief.

**"What I'm saying is, I suggest that you guys go on a short hiatus. I apologize for this decision. Are there any violent reactions?"**

None moved a bone.

**"I guess it's a okay to all of you?"**

Silence.

**"Okay fine. Hiatus for a month. You guys can continue making your music that will suit your rebel comeback."**

The members nodded and went out.

 **"Thank God I can rest for a month!"** Hyunjin said and stretched his arms out.

 **"Indeed, hyung!"** Jeongin said, finally speaking after some time.

The members went back to their dorms.

\-----

_**10:58 PM** _

**"JYP announced the one-month hiatus of their latest rookie boy group, Stray Kids to solve their issues and to fix the group's reputation dragged down by anti-fans and their haters."** The reporter said on the TV the members were watching.

**"And the kids experienced humiliation and mistreatment from anti-fans at the Daegu fansign earlier. Said JYP to take legal actions requested by Stray Kids to have their actions cleaned."**

**"Thank God the legal actions were real."** Felix said. Changbin was beside him, holding his hand. **"Indeed."**

 **"Kids, go to your rooms. Make sure to sleep before 11."** Woojin said and switched off the TV.

They already had dinner so they only had to watch the news and they did. It's time for them to sleep.

 **"Felix, meet me at the balcony."** Hyunjin said.

Felix looked confused but nodded anyways.

 **"Don't worry Binnie hyung."** He said.

Changbin sighed and let go of his hand.

The two walked towards the balcony.

\-----

⚠

_**11:05 PM** _

Once they arrived, the younger spoke.

**"Hyunjin hyung? What do you need?"**

**"Nothing. I just wanted to ask something."**

Felix blinked twice. **"What is it?"**

 **"Are you and Changbin hyung really boyfriends?"** Hyunjin asked, no emotions present.

Felix sighed. **"Yes hyung."**

Hyunjin smiled. **"Okay fine. Congratulations but.........can I have you for the night?"**

Felix was sure he heard the wrong words. **"E-excuse me? What did you say?"**

 **"I want to have you for a night."** Said Hyunjin and walked towards Felix.

Felix blinked. He backed away from Hyunjin. He's creeped out. He kept backing away from Hyunjin until his back met the wall.

 **"What the fuck hyung."** He said.

 **"What Felix-ah?"** The older said and grabbed his arms and eventually wrapping his arms in the younger's waist.

 **"N-no hyung---"** he was cut off by his lips being taken. Felix squirmed instantly and wiggled. His eyes were wide. Like really wide.

Felix felt dirty but he let the older kiss him so the older will be satisfied with kissing him.

He eventually gave up on trying to get out and closed his eyes. Arms that were wrapped around his waist were now cupping his cheeks.

After the kiss, the older pulled away first then held the younger's cheek.

 **"I like you Felix-ah."** Hyunjin confessed.

Felix was worried. **"H-hyung I-I have a boyfriend."**

_How did a person like me attracted two people like they're both precious but I can only choose one???_

Felix blushed at the thought.

 **"It's okay Felix-ah. I'm glad I had my first kiss with you."** Hyunjin said lowly.

He continued. **"Good night Felix-ah. I love you."** then kissed him on the cheek.

⚠

Felix was shocked. He sat on the wall and ruffled his own hair, thinking about life.

**"Shit."**

Changbin saw it all. All of what happened. But he chose to ran to the studio where they produce music and went there to cry.

_Why are you cheating on me? Am I not enough?_

Changbin then stressed out and ended up sleeping in the cold studio with no one with him.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WOXJDOCJJDISJDID WHAT THE FUCK DID I WRITE I ACTUALLY HAD SO MUCH WORKS SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE.
> 
> MIERDA Y LO SIENTO ATODOS
> 
> Please comment your opinion with this chapter. Thanks for reading~!
> 
> God bless.


	20. nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of minsung
> 
> sad seungjin in the end
> 
> changlix in a hot hot hot hot scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠- changlix
> 
> m y h e a r t i s b r e a k i n g  
> b e c a u s e o f y o u.

\-----

_The next day........_

**_10:26 AM (Studio)_ **

Changbin woke up and then scanned his surroundings. His eyes were wide as hell and checked his phone.

He saw that there were 83 missed calls from their leader, Bang Chan but that's not all. He unlocked his phone and then opened the rest of the missed calls.

He saw that there were 35 missed calls from Jeongin, 17 from Woojin, 8 from Seungmin since they were the members who had their load.

Felix had load, too. But why didn't he call Changbin??

Nobody knows, even the author doesn't know why.

He tried to remember the night before. He did and got sad again.

**"Oh."**

He went to stress himself without answering any of the members' calls, producing music by himself and finishing 4 songs at only three hours. He ended up ordering delivery food and eating there.

He finally went back to the dorm and there the members were worried sick about him, really worried.

The guys except Felix who just stood there at the back, the rest hugged Changbin like there's no tomorrow.

Chan was fuming but worried. **"Why did you leave the dorm?! Did you know that you can be in danger if you do that?!?!?"**

Changbin sighed. **"Sorry, hyung. I accidentally slept at the studio."**

Chan was surprised. **"How can you go there at late night!!?!?? Changbin, please ask permission first because making us worried is not on my watch."**

Woojin was frantic. **"Changbin what did you do in the studio?? And why did you go there??"**

Changbin had to lie. **"I produced 4 songs, hyung. I just had inspiration to make music."**

The rest of the members were asking him things, but he saw Felix just standing there with no emotion.

Changbin looked at him coldly, passed by him and he was going upstairs when a voice stopped him from doing so.

 **"H-hyung. Let's talk."** It was Felix's.

\-----

⚠

_**1:34 PM** _

Changbin pulled the younger upstairs and to Changbin's shared room with Seungmin and Chan and locked the door.

Changbin pushed the younger causing the younger to stumble and fall into the bed behind him. Which was Changbin's.

When he stumbled, his shirt went up so his stomach was exposed. He did not bother pulling his shirt down.

 **"So Felix, you were busy cheating on me with Hyunjin I see?"** The words broke Felix's heart and he was shocked.

His eyes were wide by now. **"N-no h-hyung! I was not! He---"**

 **"I will NOT accept any explanation from you. Shut the fuck up and learn your lesson."** Changbin said hovered over him, looking at the younger's face.

 **"You're so beautiful."** Changbin started then held the younger's face with anger. He basically groped the younger's face.

 **"But you're so bad."** His hands went to the exposed stomach. His baby abs were lone gone. Changbin rubbed the stomach and giving it some touches.

 **"H-hyung what are you doing?"** Felix asked nervously. He was sweating despite of the cold temperature. He tried to remove the older's hands on his stomach but Changbin swatted it away.

The younger doesn't get any answer but Changbin says something else instead. **"What if I don't allow you to wesr clothes? Would that be a good punishment?"**

Felix went silent, not responding.

The older stripped off the younger's top and they stared at each other.

**"I'm s-s-sorry hyung."**

Changbin smirked. **"No you're not. Stop lying."**

Felix had enough of his bullshit. **"W-why?? I already apologized! I let you remove my top, let you grope my face, you even touched my stomach! What the fuck do you still want?!?"** He shouted then tears began to flow down from his eyes. He looked at the ceiling.

Changbin was fuming. He ended up slapping the younger on the face. **"How dare you say that!"** His legs were trapping Felix's long ones.

Felix groaned at the pain which made him shed more tears. **"UGH!"** He was silently crying.

Changbin smiled. **"Before you say anything, look at yourself, letting someone else kiss you when you're fucking taken, you little shit."**

More tears were shed from Felix's deep eyes.

 **"Breaking my heart is the last thing you'll do when you're with me."** Changbin said then attacked his neck.

**"I-I'm sorry."**

By that time, Felix stopped crying and held onto the older's neck for support, letting him do what he wanted.

The younger did not feel anything but the mouth that was sucking his skin.

 **"I'm not kissing your lips. Might as well kiss the neck. Or did he also kissed this?"** Changbin said, pausing for a moment and going back to his job.

 **"Ugh-ah--no-AH!"** His deep moans were filling the room.

Changbin smirked. **"You really like it, huh?"**

The younger just moaned, eyes were filled with the sensational feeling.

Changbin held his waist and hugged him so tight. **"I love you Felix-ah. But my heart is breaking because of you. Remember, you made this. You and me, together forever."**

Changbin yawned after that and soon fell asleep on top of him. But it was okay.

He deserved the lesson that he got. What kind of person was he, letting someone else kiss him??

Felix went silent and cuddled the older, falling asleep as well.

Hickeys were present on his neck. His neck was full of hickeys but he doesn't care right now.

_I love you Changbin. I'm sorry, I was a fool._

⚠

\-----

**_3:28 PM_ **

The members except Changlix were on the living room, watching some movies and they were already clean. Minho and Jeongin had to get their clothes silently and grab the keys because the changlix couple were asleep.

 **"Minho hyung, please hug me?"** Jisung asked, making a cute face.

Minho kissed the younger's lips and then hugged the now blushing kid.

Jisung smiled.

 **"Oh my god you guys UGH."** Seungmin said and facepalmed.

Chan had to say something. **"Seungmin, shut the fuck up."**

Seungmin just rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie.

And then there was Hyunjin, spacing out. He was thinking about his decisions in life.

_I actually had my first kiss when I kissed Seungmin when he was asleep in high school. I lied to someone again._

_That was why Seungmin left me before we debuted. He really loved me so much back in the days, but why did I waste it?_

_Hyunjin regretted his decisions letting Seungmin leave him. This was the reason Seungmin started hating on same sex couples._

_Because of this experience with me when we were boyfriends. I regretted not noticing Seungmin earlier. Now he's like this. Bitter, and homophobic._

**"I'm sorry Seungminnie..."** Hyunjin suddenly said.

The member's gazes were on him now.

Woojin raised a brow. **"Why are you suddenly apologizing to Seungmin??"**

Jeongin also commented. **"Did you do something to Seungmin hyung??"**

Seungmin was just there, staring at him with his bitter-filled eyes.

 **"Yes. Back in high school, Seungmin used to love me. But that was long gone when I had the same feelings."** Hyunjin confessed.

Seungmin was shocked. **"No. I never had feelings for you. I was dared by a friend to pretend to be in love with you. I never had."** He coldly said.

The other members were shocked.

 **"You're lying."** Hyunjin spat out.

Seungmin could'nt hold it in anymore so began to cry. **"Okay! I did fell in love with you! But you wasted the chance. You played and toyed with my feelings like it was nothing! You asshole! Go to hell!"** Then he went upstairs.

Jisung asked. **"Hyunjin how could you do this to Seungmin?"**

Jeongin commented, **"So this was the reason why Seungmin went homophobic."**

Hyunjin felt bad and started crying as well. He buried his face on his hands.

_Felix was a trying distraction for you Seungminnie. But it never became one._

_I'm sorry._

The members ended up comforting both the two and decided to give them space for a while.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 out of 10, what would this chapter score and why?


	21. twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● changlix typical nyeac  
> ● j-i-s-a-n-g is sleeping bih  
> ● the dad flirting with the other dad  
> ● lonely maknae (i'm actually the maknae)  
> ● someone courting someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip after a month.

**\-----**

_**1:28 PM** _

The boys were preparing for their comeback. The vocals, the choreography and other things are already prepared. All they need to do is to perform their new song, which was a song about the kids being more aggressive in straying against the cold world.

But right now, they were chilling in the couch and some are eating in the living room. Some are playing in their phones and some are watching tv.

The song distribution line was good enough. At least for Felix. He thinks that he got quite the lines he needed. It was the 1st hook, the 2nd hook then his bridge which was his rap.

In their album, there were a total of 9 songs. Four of them were produced by Changbin, two were from Jisung (Technically Minho also, since he helped the younger produce the music. They exchanged kissed in the studio that the other two went out of the studio.), and three were from their skilled leader, Bang Chan.

Felix wondered, _what were hyung's inspiration to produce music and become an artist? Why did he pursue his career in music?_ All more why's and he can't seem to end the self asking.

Felix got hungry and craved for chocolate. He was starving that he went into the outside of the kitchen instantly and saw his boyfriend, eating there. He smiled at the sight.

Now, he went in the kitchen. He sat beside his boyfriend, taking a bit of his food. He smiled at him. Changbin of course, smiled back. His craving of chocolate suddenly went away.

Changbin ruffled his hair which caused the younger to groan. **"Good morning sunshine."** The older said, full of love. This caused Felix to blush and look down because of embarassment and the butterflies scattering inside his stomach.

 **"G-good morning h-hyung."** Felix stuttered and buried his face in his small hands. While buried, he can feel Changbin's strong arms being wrapped around his waist.

 **"Why are you shy, huh little Felix?"** This caused Felix to be confused. He looked at Changbin. **"But I'm literally taller than you hyung--"** He was cut off with a chaste peck in his lips. **"Shut up, Lixie."** The younger blushed and kept quiet.

Changbin's feeding him from time to time and went into the couch to chill with the other members. They saw Minsung cuddling (asleep Jisung), Jeongin in the corner half asleep, Chan and Woojin talking to each other and the remaining Seungmin and Hyunjin seperated from each other.

Poor Hyunjin. Hyunjin's been courting the younger and the younger just basically ignore him. Things were cleared at the cheating thing. Hyunjin and Changbin were in good terms now. Felix also knew that Hyunjin didn't really like him that much and he was fine with it. He got himself a man so why bother?

Felix noticed the tension between the two and switched in his native tongue. **_"Okay, what the heck is happening here?"_**

 ** _"Well, Felixie, maybe if you and Changbin didn't sleep throughout the day, maybe you'll know."_** Chan said, laughing a little. **"Those two should get it on."**

Felix nodded and went silent after. He continued watching TV with his boyfriend hugging him. He was contented of this for now.

Woojin facepalmed. **"Why is everyone getting themselves a man? How about the singles?"** He stomped on the floor.

Chan winked at him. **"Well hyung, maybe we'll be the parents of these little idiots and I'll be yours and you'll be mine."** He smiled afterwards.

Woojin blinked, obviously confused. **"Huh? What?"** He doesn't get it.

Jeongin, who was fully awake now, facepalmed and whispered something to Woojin. He scooted next to Woojin, he sat between him and Chan. **"Are you kidding me? Woojin hyung, Chan hyung wants to get it on with you."**

Woojin blinked. **"What do you mean, get it on with me? I'm really confused."** He still doesn't get it. He just scratched the back of his head.

The maknae can only facepalm. **"Old hyung. He wants to be your boyfriend."** He whispered excitedly. **"And I'm going to be the one left because I'm single. Idiot hyungs."** He added while rolling his eyes.

Seungmin heard their conversation. **"Jeongin, I'm not taken!"** Seungmin shouted. **"I'm single as hell!"** He added.

Someone scoffed. **"No, you aren't. You're mine kid. That means you're taken."** Hyunjin said and attempted to go near Seungmin.

Seungmin huffed and did a punching stance. **"Shut the hell up, hyung! I ain't yours."** He said, clearly irritated with the older. The older has been convincing him to be his boyfriend but there's no to avail.

 **"Let's just cool it off, Seungmin. Don't get too angry."** Minho said. **"Also guys, can you shut up? My angel is sleeping. Please give him some rest."**

Jeongin scoffed. **"Bring him in your bed, hyung! Why would you let someone sleep on the living room??"**

Felix agreed. **"Yeah hyung, and you probably kissed the hell out of Jisung hyung that's why he's tired."** He said and made the lenny face.

Minho glared at the two and went upstairs, carrying the younger and laying him on his own bed with him cuddling the hamster. _Felix was right. I kissed the hell out of him._

After a while, he sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He looked at the asleep Jisung. **"I love you, Jisung. Please always be safe and please be blessed with happiness."** He said and went to his head and kissed it.

_Is it because I'm so whipped for you Jisungie?_

He opened his phone and went to his texts with Jisung. He instantly smiled when the messages opened. It was like a blessing that went to his heart. Seeing the message was making him feel great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing this chapter and a03 cuts it off.
> 
> Idk to do.
> 
> If you wanna read the minsung texts:
> 
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346514/21/starry-night-changlix-minsung-changlix
> 
> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/BS68IBPF0N
> 
> Hi um I didn't have any ideas to add in this one so I made it up with no flow sorry. Also the chapter was already 1035 words excluding the note.
> 
> And I'm joining the boy scouts even though I am a girl. Please wish me luck when I board! The board will be on tuesday and I already memorized like more than half of what to memorize.
> 
> I will be balancing my studies, the boy scouts and this story writing until I finish it.
> 
> After finishing this, I have two oneshot stories in mind. Would you guys read it?
> 
> It's about minsung and a seungjin one. 
> 
> I'm not going to give notes in any of my languages except for English because y'all speak English right??
> 
> Bye and have a great time!


	22. twenty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● changlix  
> ● chan ;)  
> ● jeongin being salty because he's alone  
> ● seungmin still not accepting hyunjin's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠- changlix

**\----**

  
_The next day......_

_**12:05 PM** _

**"Hyung, please give me some food! Please, pretty please??"**

Felix was begging for Changbin to give him food that was bibimbap. Well it was Changbin's favorite food so he just can't give his food to the younger.

 **"Later Felix-ah."** Changbin said and chewed on his food. He brought the bowl up so Felix wouldn't reach the food.

Felix pouted, beside him. **"Please??"** He said and had a pleasing position. **"Pretty please hyung? I'm so hungry hyung!!"** He said and did aegyo.

Changbin gave up. **"Fine. Here. Open your mouth."**

Felix closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Changbin imagined something wrong. He widened his eyes.

 **"Fe-felix what the!!"** He exclaimed and just returned the spoon on the bowl he was using, spilling the food on there.

Felix opened his eyes. **"What's wrong, hyung?"** Something came into his mind. **"Hyung, did you watch too much porn when you were young? I get what you're thinking."** He said and smiled innocently.

Changbin had his eyes wide. **"What the hell! No!"**

Felix sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around the older's neck. **"No, hyung. You're too perverted."**

Changbin gave up for the second time and just wrapped his arms in the younger's waist.

Felix stared at Changbin's dazzling eyes, no personal space present. **"Hyung, your eyes are beautiful. No joking this time."** He said and smiled after.

Changbin smirked and wrapped his arms tigther. **"Felix, you're more beautiful. And the prettiest boy in my world."** Changbin buried his head in the younger's shoulder.

Felix caressed the head lovingly and thought about some things. _How did I end up falling in love with this man?_

He looked down and the older seemed to yawn, given the sound that he made.

 **"Hyung, sleep first. I love you."** Felix said and ate the remaining bibimbap that Changbin wasn't able to finish.

**"I........love........you.......more."**

He chewed on the food while holding the older's head on his shoulder. Basically, Felix ate with one hand.

\-----

_**2:27 PM** _

**"Guys! Let's practice! Our comeback needs to be polished before we actually perform."** Bang Chan said, clapping and shouting at the dorms.

The members came out from where they came from and went down the stairs.

 **"Get ready! We will go to the studio. Now. Dress up and bring some money."** The leader added.

The members had their own reaction. After a week for not practicing, they will practice again. Of course, they were shocked.

Some sighed and some were neutral.

 **"Come on guys, we didn't practice for a week. Let's practice, for me please?"** Chan pleaded.

 **"What the fuck."** Minho whispered from beside Felix.

 **"So is this a surprise practice??"** Jeongin asked his friends.

Felix thought for a moment. **"I think so too."**

Jeongin sighed. **"Why does the company always makes us do things like surprising?? It's not even funny???"** He whispered.

 **"I don't know and I don't wanna know."** Felix said and made a cautious face.

Minho rolled his eyes. **"Let's just get dressed and get this day over with."**

The two nodded and went to get dressed.

\-----

⚠

**_2:31 PM_ **

Changbin and Felix decided to take a shower together and they even argued about it. Changbin said to take a shower together because it will save more water (lie) and to save time (lie), and Felix kept insisting that they shower seperately. After hearing Changbin's reason, Felix sighed.

The two were being soaked by the shower, with Changbin wearing only shorts and the younger wearing a shirt and shorts.

Felix still hasn't got over the fact that he let Changbin take off his shirt and he felt completely embarassed back then.

He was turning his back to Changbin and he was embarassrd st the thought.

This is not unnoticed by Changbin. He just keeps quiet and applied shampoo to his hair. **"Felix, are you okay?"**

Felix turned around to face him and he finally spoke. **"Yes hyung. Is there any problem?"** He said while rinsing his hair that was full of shampoo.

Changbin rinsed his hair first before pinning the younger to the wall. Felix widened his eyes and just went red.

Changbin shot piercing glares at Felix. **"Tell me, Felix. What's the matter?"**

Felix took a deep breath before speaking. **"H-hyung. Let go. We need to get ready for our---"**

Of course, he was cut off by Changbin kissing him. Felix closed his eyes and did not think twice about responding to the kiss.

They made out for at least two minutes because they had to rush.

After kissing, they both pulled away and Felix blushed.

**"Is there any problem, love?"**

**"There's no problem, hyung. I just remembered the time I was punished. Y-you took off my shirt."**

Changbin smirked. **"That was it? I thought it was something."** He placed a kiss on the younger's lips. Felix can only blush.

They remained in that position until Minho had to shout outside the bathroom door. **"Yah, Felix and Changbin! Please reschedule your makeout session! We have to go now and you two are the only ones who aren't groomed. Goddamnit guys."**

Felix blushed and looked down and Changbin smirked and looked at him. **"Let's reschedule our kissing session."** He said without asking for the younger's opinion.

They continued to bath but a little bit faster. Soon, they went out of the bathroom and there was no one there.

Since it was his boyfriend who was with him, Felix stripped off his clothes and went to get some underwear. He began wearing it and wore some comfortable clothes.

He turned to the older and he was still wearing his clothes. To give him privacy, he turned around.

But he was still waiting, he assumed that he was still dressing up. He got impatient. **"Hyung, faster."** He said while turned away.

He felt arms wrapped around his waist and soft 'I love you's were exchanged.

⚠

Changbin and Felix finally went down and the members were staring at them. Some of the members had their confused look while others had the lenny face.

Jeongin facepalmed. **"Please reschedule your kiss session. To all the couples including Minsung, Seungjin and Woochan! Please listen to my single self."**

Seungmin glared at him. **"Little idiot! I'm single. S-I-N-G-L-E."**

Hyunjin smirked. **"No, you aren't. You're taken. My heart specifically."**

Seungmin double facepalmed at the cringey sentence. **"No. I have my own heart. No thanks. You'll die if I steal your heart."**

Hyunjin smiled like a fool. **"You stole it, but did I die?"**

Seungmin looked down and sighed. **"What the fuck."**

Chan glared at Seungmin. **"Seungmin."**

Seungmin apologized and he felt Hyunjin's arms around him. He tried to pry it off but to no avail.

 **"I have the same opinion as Seungmin."** Woojin said and raised his hand. **"I'm not taken, guys please."**

Jisung rolled his eyes. **"Please, you're taken by Chan hyung."**

Bang Chan only grinned at Woojin which made Woojin make his confised face.

 _Uh, when was I taken by someone?_ Woojin thought.

Jeongin rolled his eyes. **"Please you two, Seungmin you're literally courted by Hyunjin??"** His eyebrows were crooked.

 **"Well, that doesn't mean that we are a couple!"** Seungmin exclaimed.

 **"Why do you still let Hyunjin court you if so?"** Felix suddenly said which made Seungmin burned.

 **"OOOOOHH BURN BITCH!"** Jisung said.

Minho glared at him. **"Jisung."**

Jisung flashed a smile. **"Sorry. It was appropriate."**

 **"Get rekt hyung!"** Jeongin said.

 **"Oh my gosh Felix has striked."** Bang Chan said and laughed.

Felix just remained silent and did the 'your mom gay' pose.

Seungmin finally stood up and had his fist up, attempting to punch Felix. This caused Felix to fall down and accidentally say **"Your mom gay!!"**

Making the other members look and laugh at him.

 **"Sorry, is my expression nowadays."** Felix said and scratched his head.

 **"Let's just practice you uglies."** Woojin said and facepalmed.

Chan instantly clung to him. **"I'm handsome hyung."**

Jeongin had enough. **"STOP HYUNGS!! BE A PROFESSIONAL IN FRONT OF ME NOT SO CUDDLY."**

The other members except Seungmin answered a brief 'no'.

**\-----**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was our pre-physical fitness test and I finished early so I had more time to finish this.
> 
> This chapter was written in 4 days. Sorry because I had to much work and I had to continue this bit by bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading and godspeed!


	23. twenty two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sad and happy chapter at the same time.

_**8:18 PM** _

The members finished their practice and they had to treat themselves a meal because tomorrow would be their comeback which means a lot of fansigns, a lot of guesting on shows and many more activities.

 **"I'm so tired! Lemme eat and rest!"** Jisung shouted.

Woojin facepalmed. **"Jisung, we'll eat now. Just let us decide where to."**

Jisung nodded with a smile.

The two oldest members talked for a while.

 **"Woojin hyung? Where do we eat?"** Chan asked, leaning his head on the older's shoulder.

Jeongin facepalmed in the background.

 **"Uh......you decide. I won't mind anywhere."** Woojin said, unsure and scratching his head.

Chan looked at him seriously. **"Well, if I decide, some of the members might not agree with me. You know them, so picky kids."**

 **"So please do join me in deciding. It's for the kids..........and for you."** Chan said seriously but sincerely.

Woojin blinked twice. **"M-me? Well, just w-what I said, anything is fine for me. Don't worry about me."**

Chan smiled. **"Okay hyung. Let's tell the members?"**

Woojin nodded, confused about Chan's antics.

 **"Kids! Let's just go eat at ***. Pack your things, we're going now."** Chan said.

The members were smiling at the restaurant choice. They skipped happily and went inside the van.

\-----

_**8:38 PM** _

**"Kids, wear your shields."** Woojin said as he was wearing his.

The members did and went inside the restaurant. They were escorted to a table for 10 people. In the corner so nobody would disturb them.

 _ **"Yes man! Sweet."**_ Felix exclaimed as soon as he recieved his menu. He had a lot of food to pick.

 ** _"Let's go food is life!"_** Seungmin said and gave one thumb up.

Chan said something which made the other members shook. **"Order anything you want. It's on my treat today."**

Jisung smirked. **"Oooh Chan hyung? Did you get that?"** And wiggled his brows.

Chan simply laughed it off. Woojin was confused once again.

Jeongin was done with his life. **"Old hyung, why are you so dense???"** He said, not handling the density.

Woojin felt disrespected. **"What kid? Dense?"**

 **"Chan hyung likes you!"** Jeongin said.

Chan can only smile. **"Thank you Jeongin. Why did I like someone so dense."**

The members were cheering for Chan.

**"WOHOO!"**

**"YES MAN!"**

**"GET THAT!"**

Seungmin and Jeongin can only facepalm at the hyungs.

Since their table's in a soundproof room, they can say and do what they want.

Currently, Minho and Jisung are holding hands under the table and Jisung is leaning on Minho's shoulder. Minho's leaning on the younger's head.

Changbin and Felix were watching the other members chat after ordering while they sit closely to each other.

The two were silent until Changbin decided to speak.

**"Felix."**

Felix looked at him. **"Yes hyung?"**

 **"I want you to eat more, okay? Just eat for me please?"** Changbin said and held his bony cheeks.

Felix frowned and looked down. **"I-I can't promise y-you that hyung. Sorry."** He held into Changbin's arms tightly and he suddenly starts shaking.

 **"No, baby, it's fine."** Changbin says and hugged his baby tightly, comforting him with loving words until Felix stops shaking.

The food finally arrived and the kids started eating. The members were open in terms of their actions, skinship and other things.

**"Woojin hyung, eat well please!!"**

**"Uh......okay? Thanks? I guess?"**

The members talked their hearts out on that night. Talking about the members who have their boyfriends, the members who is being courted and that member who is single.

 **"Let's just keep this a secret to the public for now."** Minho whispered to Jisung possessively.

Jisung looked up and met Minho's eyes. **"Yes hyung."**

\-----

_**10:03 PM** _

**"No tears.......no more."** Felix said, crying in the shared bathroom. Tears were falling down. He was sitting in the bathtub, looking miserable.

He thought, what if his career falls apart just because of these? What would he do? Go back to Australia? Where his parents used him for so long?

 _No._ He thought. _This is not the time to think about them._ **_"No, no, no, no NO!"_** He punched the bathroom wall and he ended up hurting his own fist.

Lately, he was recieving death threats. There were those letter types and there were gift types. The letters would contain scary messages and the gifts would contain pictures and bloodied knives. He would feel scared and throw the things away, without the other members knowing.

_Do I say this to Minho and Jeongin? What if they panic? Especially my baby Changbin, he would go insane if he would know this._

He finished up half bathing. He stared at his naked body. His wet body was tainted with his scars on his upper thighs, they were still present. That was one of the reasons why he was worried about wearing short clothes.

It made him feel ugly. Being tainted with scars didn't make him beautiful. Even with his talent, he would not pass through the standards. He was burdened.

Only Chan knew about his scars. Not even his boyfriend knows about this. He was still suffering when he was a trainee. His parents demanded him to return to Australia or else he was dead. Chan had to discover them one time.

He wore his oversized clothes and inspected himself.

He was good, for now.

He went outside the bathroom and saw his boyfriend changing clothes because he was in their room's bathroom and went in Felix's room to change.

He laid down on his bed, waiting for his hyung and feeling miserable. He frowned and faced the wall. He hugged his plushies and smiled a bit, his emotions overwhelming him.

He was thinking about life when the person lying beside him spoke. **"Felix? What's wrong?"**

 _Everything's wrong, hyung._ **"Nothing. Just excited for our comeback."**

Changbin had his poker face. He knew that Felix was lying. **"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth."** He said and held Felix's chin.

Felix gulped. **"E-everything's w-wrong."** He still felt his fists hurt.

Changbin was staring at him. **"What do you mean by everything?"**

**"Everything. Like all of this."**

Changbin was slowly fuming. **"So you're saying this is wrong? Us? We're wrong?"**

 **"N-no hyung. Why did I even say that."** Felix said and grabbed the older's muscular arms.

He continued. **"This, our relationship, was never wrong."**

Changbin hugged the younger and started to comfort him before he cried.

Felix managed to spit out some words. **"I love you Changbin."**

Changbin almost cried. **"I love you more Lix."**

They slept with peace, finally snuggling each other. Felix's fists were not hurting anymore.

\-----

_The next day......._

**_1:25 PM_ **

The members were preparing to perform their comeback song. They were in the backstage of Music Bank. The members were nervous but excited at the same time.

 **"Let's go Stray Kids! We can do this!"** Chan chanted. They did a team chant and hugged each other.

 **"Good luck to us!"** Jisung exclaimed.

The other members were saying more exciting things but Felix was there, out of his trance. He was staring at a mirror without noticing his surroundings.

This was noticed by Changbin. He sat next to the younger and held one of his hands. **"Hey, Lixie?"**

Felix snapped out of his trance. **"Y-yes hyung?"** He said and smiled.

Changbin held his hand tighter. **"Are you okay baby?"**

Felix looked down and blushed. **"Yes, hyung."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes hyung. I assure you."**

**"Promise me?"**

**"I promise you, hyung."**

**"More than anything?"**

**"More than anything."**

**"I love you Felix-ah."**

**"I love you more Changbin."**

They smiled foolishly at each other and laughed together.

Changbin and Felix were interrupted when Jeongin commented on their actions.

 **"Hyungs, it's time for us to perform. We need to go now. Reschedule your PDA, please for the love of God forsaken."** He said and facepalmed.

The couple only laughed as a response to Jeongin.

\------

_**2:10 PM** _

**"YAAAY! WE GOT OUR FIRST WIN!!! YIPEE!!"** Jisung was jumping all around the van and Minho had to hug him by the waist to make him stop.

 **"Congratulations, everyone! We did a great job today!"** Woojin exclaimed. **"And for that, I'll treat you to a great dinner later."**

The members cheered loudly and they had to be scolded by Chan (who was driving) to make them stop yelling. (Special mention: Jisung and Jeongin) The others only laughed.

Hyunjin was imitating where Seungmin cried when they got their first win. **"UWE, UWE, UWEEEEE!"**

The members laughed their asses off once again. Hyunjin continued doing so and Seungmin covered his mouth to refrain Hyunjin from doing noises.

But Felix was spacing out again. **"I wanna sleep."**

Changbin, who was beside him was starting to worry about his cute baby. **"Hey, Felix-ah. Are you sure you're okay?"** He whispered and hugged him.

Felix pulled Changbin on his collar and that made Changbin face the younger. The older had his eyes wide. This is a first time experiencing such things.

**"I-I'm fine."**

Changbin does not believe him. **"Tell me the truth. I've been dying to know what's the matter. So give a definite answer."** He said, fuming.

He pulled Felix onto his lap. Felix had his eyes wide. They had a staring contest.

After a while, Felix began to speak, finally getting this out of his chest. **"H-hyung. There's this problem that I have been facing alone."** He felt relieved when he said that.

Changbin was frowning. **"What is it?"**

**"I-I have been feeling d-down because someone has been sending me d-death t-threats. Letter and gift ones. T-the letters contain scary words a-and the g-gifts have blood on it."**

Changbin was fuming **. "WHAT?!?! DEATH THREATS!?!?"**

The other members heard the words death and threat so it caught their attention.

 **"What are you saying Changbin-ah?"** Woojin asked, curious.

**"Felix has been recieving death threats."**

The other members had their eyes wide.

Minho was triggered. **"Fucking anti-fans won't stop."**

Jisung held his arm while looking down, signaling to stop. Minho looked at him, sighing.

Felix ended up sleeping on Changbin's lap, hugging him by the neck. Changbin did his best but it wasn't enough.

 **"When did he start recieving those?"** Chan said, parking at the van.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued because I am sleepy.


	24. twenty three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● continuation of the last chapter.
> 
> ● :(
> 
> ● and more :((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠- harmful words.

 

\-----

  
**"I don't know. He hasn't told me the full details. And he just told me now. As in in this moment. I don't know what to do."** Changbin said, full of anger inside but remained calm for his sleeping boyfriend.

 **"Wait. Are the ones that the boxes and letters? The threats?"** Seungmin said with wide eyes and faced Hyunjin who was beside him.

Hyunjin responded. **"Huh? The ones that we saw!?!?"**

Seungmin nodded.

Chan turned off the engine. **"Why do I not know this?"**

Seungmin scratched his head. **"Well, we didn't know it was the threats to Felix, and we don't look into someone's trash, right?"**

Changbin lost it. **"Seungmin! Shut up. Arrange your words properly!"**

Seungmin immediately apologized. **"Sorry Changbin hyung."**

Changbin glared at Seungmin. **"Next time, express your words properly."**

**"Will do, hyung. Sorry."**

**"Guys, stop arguing. It's not heading anywhere."** Minho said, clearly irritated at everything right now.

 **"Let's report this to JYP immediately."** Bang Chan said, sighing and resting his head at the steering wheel.

Woojin was too frustrated. **"I, myself, honestly don't know what's going on today. First we win our award, then just now, we know that Felix has been recieving death threats. What the."**

Jeongin hesitated but spoke anyways. **"Maybe we should talk this out, hyungs?"**

 **"Sure thing. But not now."** Chan said. **"For now, we should eat at the dorm. Then we'll come to the office. Let's go down. Wear your masks. Changbin wake up Felix."**

Changbin did as told.

 **"We're here?"** Felix said groggily.

**"Yes, angel. Get up so we can eat lunch."**

**"Yay!"**

Felix went down after the maknae line.

The hyung line went down, following the maknae line and entering their dorm.

 **"Guys, check the bin."** Woojin said.

Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jisung did. They went in their trash can and they saw boxes and letters.

They opened it one by one. Their eyes were wide upon opening the things.

Seeing the three's reactions, the other members came to take a look. (Felix did not bother looking.)

These were written.

_'I hope you go die in a hole.'_

_'Nobody wants you, freckled bastard.'_

_'No one likes you.'_

_'Petition for the freckled boy to leave the group.'_

_'Useless member of Stray Kids, Lee Felix!'_

_'This boy only knows English, nothing else.'_

**"How could they?"** Woojin said, saddened.

 **"My baby is nothing like any of these! He is not useless, fucking idiots! He is talented and a great person! Are these people blind?"** Changbin exclaimed in anger. He was so not having this.

 **"These people are blind. Why would you ask that?"** Minho said sassily.

Changbin glared at Minho. Minho glared back.

 **"Hyung, no."** Jisung said, held Minho's arm and pulled him away from Changbin. He hugged him tightly.

They saw the gifts, the members were shocked and disgusted. Some were bloodied knives and some are bloodied napkins.

Felix decided to take a look at the things. There were unfamiliar things.

He went near to the things.

 **"Felix no!"** Changbin shouted and attempted to pull Felix away.

 **"Hyung I'm just looking. I'm not going to hurt myself."** Felix said and looked at the unfamiliar things. He opened it and it was for Chan.

_So Chan hyung has also been recieving death threats!?!?!_

**"Chan is a useless leader?"** Felix read out.

Chan looked down in shame.

 **"Why the fuck would they send these?!?"** Minho said, scattering the letters.

 **"Bring all of these to the office. We're leaving now."** Chan pulled Woojin.

 **"The rest of you, get in the van. We're going to talk Woojin."** Chan said and pulled a confused Woojin.

Woojin spoke as soon as they got into the balcony. **"What's the matter?"**

Chan sighed before speaking. **"Hyung...help me...I've been recieving threats too."**

Woojin widened his eyes. **"Why did you not say this to me?? Why now?!"**

 **"I'm scared to tell this to anyone...........and you're the only person I trust right now."** Chan said and hugged the older. He buried his face on Woojin's neck, sniffing it. He's loving the scent.

Woojin hugged back and smiled. **"We're reporting these too."**

**"Thank you hyung..."**

**"Thank me for what?"**

**"Thank you hyung...for being there by my side."**

**"No worries, Bang leader."**

The two went back and they were greeted with a lonely atmosphere.

 **"Shit."** Minho said while catching his phone. He almost dropped his phone. **"Life is shitty."** he continued.

Chan started driving on the way to the company. The whole ride was silent, with some members were playing games, others were just silent.

They soon arrived at the company, wearing their masks and walking silently. Riding the elevator was a bit hard. Judgemental eyes were still present.

_'This group should disband.'_

_'This is JYP's first failed group.'_

Whispers were still heard.

 **"Don't listen to them."** Woojin whispered to Chan. Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan's shoulders.

 **"Yeah, it's nothing."** Chan said and held Woojin's hands. They intertwined their hands.

They went inside the office of JYP with their evidence.

 **"Sit down."** They did.

 **"What are those?"** JYP said, pointing to the plastic bags.

Chan placed them in JYP's table. JYP inspected the plastic bags and was horrified when he discovered the content.

**"Death threats? For Felix and Chan?"**

The members nodded.

 **"There's still things like this! How horrifying of them. I'll report this to the police immediately."** JYP said and dialed the police station with his business number.

The members watched their boss talk to the police. Said that JYP needs to show the evidence.

 **"Thank you so much for helping us."** Their CEO said and dropped the phone.

**"Don't worry guys. This will be solved soon. They just need to collect the evidence you guys brought and the hand print will be checked. Dismissed. You guys are still performing tomorrow. And you have an interview tomorrow."**

**"Yes sir."** The members went out.

\-----

 

**_4:01 PM_ **

 

The members were chilling at their dorm. Some were eating, some were sleeping and some were playing.

 

Felix is neither of the three. He's in the couch, worried about the future. 

 

_Will we have a successful comeback?_

 

He was staring at his life who was currently playing with Hyunjin and Bang Chan. They're too noisy for his liking.

 

He just sighed and went to the kitchen to get some food for him to eat even though he's not hungry at all. After getting somr chocolate he found, he went back to the couch and he began eating the chocolates.

 

**"What the fuck is wrong with people nowadays."** He muttered to himself, still eating the chocolates.

 

He observed the other members, he was not having it. Jisung was too noisy and he can't bring to scold the older kid. While Jeongin was in the same state as him, he was chilling in the couch but he was watching TV.

 

He felt that he was the trash can of the group. All of his co-members were all talented and fluent in Korean, but him. 

 

It was not his fault that he grew up in Australia. It was his parents' choice to move to Australia anyways. His mother tongue was English. 

 

Other people would make fun of his accent and he was that discouraged enough to have the urge to leave the group sometimes.

 

But his members prevent him from doing so. Saying that he'll have a great timd being in a Korean group yet he still doesn't feel anything that has changed his state of being.

 

Someone had to support him, and his boyfriend came in the picture. They were happy together, but Felix feels that he doesn't satisfy his partner enough. He felt that he was lacking something.

 

He was still new to this, anyway. And he has to get used to it. He has to. 

 

He loves his boyfriend more than anything in this world. He'll do anything for him for them to succeed.

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst level: 4
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone needs angst at lease once a month. 
> 
>  
> 
> I typed this in Math, Filipino and MAPEH class HEHEHE. The Filipino teacher was on the back and I had to type secretly lmao lmao lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and more levels to come! Not only 5 levels lao! XD
> 
>  
> 
> More problems to rise and more scenes (it's up to you if you thought that was steamy or angsty scenes. HEHE.)
> 
>  
> 
> Estoy feliz a hoy


	25. twenty four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● flirting  
> ● flirting  
> ● kissing  
> ● flirting
> 
> AYYYYYyyyyYIIIIiiiiieEEEee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

_The next day....._

_**10:28 AM** _

Felix jolted awake because of a sudden shake in his body. He opened his eyes and turns out, the person waking him up is none other than Seo Changbin himself. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

The rough voice that was waking him up belonged to Changbin. **"Wake up, angel."**

Due to Felix being sleepy, he murmured the best words that came out of his mouth. **"Five.....more....minutes....please."**

Changbin ruffled his soft, curly hair. **"No can do, cutie. Wake up now. We have a fansign today, remember?"**

This caused the younger to face the opposite direction. Hearing the word 'fansign' made him more lazy to get up. **"Hyung.....please?? I swear I'll wake up in 5 minutes."** He pleaded with closed eyes.

**"I'll kiss you if you don't jolt up soon."**

This caused Felix to widen his eyes and rise awake. **"Early in the morning, really now?"** He said, not having the statement. He inspected his environment and saw that there was no Minho and Jeongin in the room.

_Why do they always leave me alone here??_

Changbin pecked the younger's soft lucious lips. **"Good morning baby."**

Felix blushed rose pink. **"M-my breath!!"**

**"What about your breath?"**

**"My breath is still stinky!! Why did you kiss me?!?!"** Felix asked in rage.

 **"I still love you, even if your breath stinks. Go down and eat breakfast."** Changbin said and quickly ran out of the room.

Felix felt insulted so he stood up, wore his slippers and followed after the older boy. **"YAH! COME BACK HERE IDIOT HYUNG!"** He went out of the room.

In the table, the kids greeted Felix upon his arrival. He sat between his friends as usual. Changbin was just staring at him like always.

He still can't over those simple moments that makes him blush big time. He felt embarassed, his cheeks tinted pink.

 **"Felix, what are you blushing about?"** Woojin said and looked at him seriously. His friends smirked at him.

Felix glared at them and he soon looked at Woojin nervously. **"W-well--it's nothing."**

 **"If you say so, Lix-ah."** Woojin said and continued eating.

Felix called his friends. **"Jeongin, Minho hyung."**

They both looked at him. **"What do you want?"** Minho said.

 **"I still blush when Changbin gives me affection. I dunno what to do. Ugh."** Felix said, not really thinking about his tone and voice volume. He rolled his eyes.

Changbin heard the sentence. **"Do I make you blush that much?"** He smirked.

Felix put his head on his hands and the other members were cheering except for Seungmin and Woojin.

Seungmin was facepalming. **"Why did I debut with such people again???"**

Woojin could never agree more. **"Right."**

Bang Chan was beside him. **"Woojin hyung, no. You must do you job and that job is being the dad and my wife."**

Woojin was perplexed. **"Wife?? But I'm a boy! And no, I ain't your partner."**

Chan just rested his head on Woojin's shoulder. **"Whatever Woojin hyung my chicken lover. You will be soon."** and held the older's hand.

 **"Holy shit! Did I say it that loud??"** Felix whispered triggered while still covering his face. He felt really embarassed.

Jeongin can only laugh so Minho replied. **"Yes, Felix-ah. He heard you."**

 **"Forget I exist in this dimension. I'm suddenly gone. Bye~~~!"** Felix said and got up after finishing his plate. He waved his hand while walking away.

 **"Bye Felix hyung!!"** Jeongin shouted. The other members can only laugh.

Changbin immediately followed after him. Felix widened his eyes and stopped for a second before running this time.

 **"No hyung don't follow me!"** Felix shouted. Nobody went after them to help. When he arrived in front of his shared room with his friends, he opened the door and attempted to close it.

He was too late. Changbin caught the door open. He pushed it wide open and entered the room without thinking twice.

He closed and locked the door and held Felix by his waist, carried him to his bed and lay on top of him.

**"So Felix, where's my answer?"**

**"YES. FINE I ADMIT IT. Who doesn't though?"**

Changbin stole a peck from his lips. **"I love you."**

Felix was blushing. **"I love you Changbin."** He smiled afterwards.

This made Changbin smile for a second and buried his face on the younger's pale and soft neck. He sniffled the younger's neck.

Wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, he continued sniffing Felix's neck. There was something that was gone in Felix's neck. **"The hickeys are gone?"** Changbin asked.

Felix sighed. **"Yes, hyung. It's been a month since that happened."** Wrapping his arms around the older's shoulder, answering calmly. **"I applied cold spoon."**

**"Okay, and sorry. It must hurt."**

**"Of course, it hurt, idiot hyung. But it was cool."**

Changbin switched from sniffing to looking at his face again.

 **"Idiot hyung."** -Felix

**"You love this idiot."**

**"Yeah. That's the point. I love you."**

**"I love you more Lixie."**

They shared a long kiss full of love. Plump lips against rough, salty ones were in contact. Both closed their eyes and felt the burning passionate kiss they were exchanging.

\-----

  
**_2:53 PM_**

The members were currently attending a fansign. The couples were sitting beside each other.

Jeongin was on the middle between Minho and Changbin.

(Bang Chan, Woojin, Felix, Changbin, Jeongin, Minho, Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin.)

Felix was signing an album of a female fan that her face was too close for Changbin's liking. The fan was the last fan that they would entertain.

Changbin kept staring (more like glaring) at the girl Felix was talking to.

**"Yes, please eat well Felix oppa!"**

Felix laughed and held her hand. **"Thank you, please eat well too!"** And shook their hands.

Changbin suddenly lost interest at the fan he was talking to. **"Thank you."** He said and the fan went to Jeongin. He was not having it.

Felix and the girl's face were too close. The girl smiled at Felix like he was her life.

Felix said goodbye at last.

The said fan was now in front of him. The fan looked uninterested to him and kept staring at Felix.

**"Do you have your album?"**

**"Yes."** And gave him her album. He signed it and gave it back to her.

 **"Thank you."** The fan went to Jeongin and he finally sighed. That was the last fan.

Felix was playing with a bubble gun and he was shooting it towards Changbin's direction.

 **"Felix, stop."** Changbin said while hitting the bubbles.

Felix instead pointed it at the front, the bubbles changing directions. He looked at Felix having fun at the bubbles. He smiled, getting lost at the scene.

 **"Changbin hyung!"** Felix suddenly called him. He snapped out of his trance.

**"Y-yes Lix?"**

**"It's time for you to give the ending speech."** Felix said. **"Did you space out?"**

**"No."**

Changbin stood up and gave the audience a thumbs up.

 **"I'm glad our fans came here today. Please keep supporting us and thank you for your support~ please have a great day ahead."** Changbin said without looking at the fans.

Minho was teasing Jisung with his stuff toy worn by his hand. He directs it at Jisung's face. Jisung was glaring at him.

Minho gestured the younger to come closer.

 **"You're too cute Jisung."** He whispered.

Jisung had his eyes wide and he smacked the older's arm. **"Shut up hyung!"** He said.

Minho made a kissing face which Jisung act like he's vomiting. The older immediately pokes the younger's petite waist.

**"No hyung! Stop. This isn't the right place. Control yourself."**

Minho smiled and pinched his cheeks. This caused Jisung to blush.

Since they were in public, Minho mouthed an 'i love you Jisungie' while covering his mouth on the side of the audience.

This made Jisung smile and returned the favor by whispering to his hyung a sweet 'i love you too hyung'. Minho held his hands. Jisung blushed.

**"You're too cute."**

They did not care even if they were in public but they talked to each other lovingly. (Of course they had to talk quietly lmao.)

After the fansign, the members were excited to go home and rest.

 **"Yes! A fansign without bad things happening. Thank God."** Felix exclaimed in exhaustion.

 **"I wanna eat homemade food!"** Seungmin said and rubbed his tummy.

Hyunjin, who was beside him, smirked. **"Eat my cooking, aye?"**

Seungmin looked at him in disgust. **"You cook?"**

 **"Yes. I normally cook when I was a trainee. Right Woojin hyung?"** Hyunjin asked and winked.

Woojin sighed. **"Yes. He is a great cook. He used to study culinary arts."**

The other members including Seungmin were amazed.

**"You impressed baby?"**

Seungmin felt his face heating up. **"NO! AND DON'T CALL ME BABY. I AIN'T YOURS."**

 **"Yet."** Hyunjin said and winked at him.

The members just laughed.

 **"When will they get together?"** Woojin asked.

 **"The answer is when we get together."** Bang Chan said.

Woojin smashed his arm and Chan groaned in pain. **"OUCH!"**

**"Take that. You want my love right?"**

**"Aww hyung. You're hard to get. I like that."** Chan said and winked.

Felix and Jeongin can only facepalm while the other members just laughed.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hyunjin was going to say:
> 
> "I wanna eat homemade food!" Seungmin said and rubbed his tummy.
> 
> Hyunjin, who was beside him, smirked. "Eat me instead."
> 
> BUT THAT'S NOT GOOD AND IT'S SEXUALIZATION I THINK??
> 
> SO NO.
> 
> Sorry for making you guys wait for almost a week.
> 
> We have nutrition day tomorrow so no classes!! Yehey!!
> 
> What would this chapter score in your heart? AyyYYYYYyyiIiiIeEeEe JOKE HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> AND I'M TALLER THAN CHANGBIN MY BIAS BY 6 CM?!? I THINK THE FUCK NOT!!
> 
> Maybe this will end in 25-30 chapters?? What do you think??


	26. twenty five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● drama  
> ● changlix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it ended up becoming changlix wtf am i so whipped for them.
> 
> ⚠

\-----

  
_The next day...._

**_9:03 AM_ **

All of the members were still asleep. The dorm was peaceful, the only noise that was heard is the cold air's blowing.

The door was suddenly banged. Noises of people were heard from outside. Hands knocking and smashing the metal door of the dorm.

**"There are gay people here! Open the door!"**

**"Stray Kids, open the door!!"**

This woke Felix up. He was surprised himself because he was usually one of the last people who woke up.

Felix got up and inspected his surroundings. He noticed that there was banging. He also heard noises. He walked out of their shared room with his friends still being asleep.

As he was walking, he walks towards their door and he saw it banging. The noises were clearly present at this point.

**"OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

**"GET OUT OF KOREA GAY FAGGOTS!!"** And the door continued shaking because of the banging.

Felix stepped away from the door. **_"What?"_** He said surprised. Once he realized, he walked upstairs and ran towards his friends, shaking.

 **"Minho hyung, wake up, wake up!!"** He said loud for his friend to wake up, shook him and went to the maknae.

 **"Jeongin-ah, Jeongin-ah, wake up!"** He shook the maknae.

The two were awake.

Felix panicked. **"There's a banging on the door. They want to harass us! They're calling us names! They know our dormitory!"**

Jeongin widen his eyes. **"What?!?"** And went to check out the door. Once he checked, he fell and immediately woke up the other members and tell them.

The other members eventually jolted awake and saw the scene.

 **"What kind of fuckery is this? Giving us no privacy!"** Bang Chan exclaimed.

 **"Go away please!"** Woojin said and held his hair.

Minho was done with the media. **"We will not hesitate to call the police if you do not comply!"** Minho said and smashed the door on their side while hugging a scared Jisung.

 **"Until when will they stop?"** Jisung said while gripping Minho's shirt and resting his head on the older's shoulder.

Felix was on the back, staring at the door. He was just silent and was only watching the other members chase away the media outside.

 **"I'm going to call the police."** Woojin said and dialed the police hotline. **"Distract them."**

**"Police department, how may we help you?"**

**"Well, sir there's media outside of our dorm. That woke up all of us and we are currently disturbed by them. They've been invading our privacy."**

**"May I know who you are?"**

**"I'm Woojin of Stray Kids."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"At our dorm (insert address)."**

**"Okay. We understand. We will send reinforcements there. Please wait for at least 3 minutes."**

Woojin dropped the call and told the other members.

 **"I hope so. They must come now!"** Changbin screamed.

Seungmin was really scared. First, in public and now they're invading their privacy?? **"Do we open the door?"**

 **"No, Minnie."** Hyunjin said seriously.

Since they were in a situation, Seungmin let it go this time. He was more worried about the scene now.

The door would not stop banging and soon the police came and held the people outside.

 **"The police are currently talking to them. Thank God they came."** Bang Chan said and sighed in relief.

 **"We're good now."** Woojin said.

The other members sighed in relief and felt the weight being lifted from their shoulders.

\-----

  
**_1:28 PM_**

Felix wants to go out to take a walk. So he talked to Chan and Changbin.

**"Hyung! Imma go buy something."**

**"Do you need someone to accompany you?"** Chan asked being the dad he is.

**"No hyung. I will be back soon. Gonna buy some stuff."**

Chan nodded. He proceeded to Changbin's bed. They met each other's eyes.

 **"Changbin hyung! I will just go somewhere. Can I go?"** Felix said, sitting beside him.

Changbin gave him a look. **"I'll accompany you."** He said and held the younger.

Felix shaked a bit at the hold. **"No need hyung!"** He smiled, still shaking.

**"Felixie, come on. Let me accompany you."**

**"No thanks hyung."**

**"Then you're not leaving the dorm."**

**"I got my permission from Chan hyung, your statement is not valid."**

**"Ah so that's what your englishing is all about."** Changbin said curtly and nodded.

 _What the fuck is an englishing??_ Felix thought but let go of the thought.

**"Eh, hyung! Don't be mad. I'm still a boy. No one would hurt me."**

**"You're an angel. What are you even saying?"** Changbin said and smiled.

Felix was perplexed so he made his confused face. **"Hyung. Early you're angry. Now, you're smiling. Are you perhaps, crazy?"**

This caused Changbin to glare at the younger. Felix backed away. **"Chill hyung. No harm intended."** and raised both of his hands.

 **"Felix. Maybe you should just let Changbin accompany you."** Bang Chan suddenly said, fiddling on his phone and not looking at them.

Felix flinched. **"Oh shit! Chan hyung you're actually there."**

**"You didn't notice him? Little dumbo."**

**"I'M NOT A DUMBO! IDIOT HYUNG!"** Felix said and glared at the older.

Changbin chuckled before hugging the petite Felix and smelled his hair. This made Felix annoyed at his antics.

**"Sorry, baby Felix."**

**"No."**

**"Felix?"**

**"No."**

**"Lixie?"**

**"No."**

**"Lix?"**

**"Fuck off."** Felix said and gave him the middle finger.

Changbin brought down the finger and hugged the younger tighter than before. **"Sorry Felix??"**

**"No."**

**"What should I do for you, Seo Felix?"**

This made Felix widen his eyes. **"What the fuck idiot!"** He tried to push his boyfriend away but Changbin had the muscles.

Felix started to squirm to get away from his hug but Changbin suddenly stole a peck on his lips. He was really shook.

 **"Wow, guys. I'm still here, ya know?"** Bang Chan said.

Felix looked down and rested his head on the older's lap. Changbin caresses the soft, fluffy hair. He stared at the younger, so full of love. **"I love you Seo Felix."**

Felix was silent for a while. He was frozen in his state. All the feelings that overwhelmed him were back again. Why does he keep making me feel like this?

Felix decided to take up some courage and say the words back. He rise up from his hyung's lap. **"I love you more......"**

\-----

  
**_4:37 PM_**

Felix was walking alone in the streets, looking for something to buy. He was looking for some foam cleanser that he could use for the time.

Surrounded by people, his masked self was a bit worried. What if he gets caught walking around by some bystander? What if they interview him? What if they ask personal things?

He was not having any of it. So he went inside a beauty store that sells his wanted items and they are only few people inside.

He began to look around for some stuff and to buy his friends stuff. He saw this product that has this ingredient.

He bought four packs of it. They're for his friends and for his boyfie. After buying them, he started going back to his dorm.

Once he saw the building where their dorm was, he went inside and pulled a lift to ride it. **"Whew. At least I didn't get caught."** He said and wiped his sweat.

After the lift, he went out of it and started walking.

Until he heard voices. Of his members.

 **"No! You can't arrest Felix!"** Changbin shouted.

_Arrest me? What did I do?_

**"According to the warrant, Felix has committed offensive behavior by drinking when he is still underaged."**

_When did I drink beer? I can't even stand beer, like the fuck??_

Felix continued walking towards their door and the members and the police officers saw them.

**"Lee Felix, you have a warrant of arrest that states you committed offensive behavior. Anything you say is going to be used against you. Minors are going to be in jail for 11 hours."**

**"Huh? When did I do those?"** Felix said.

The officers went to him and attempted to cuff him but Felix had taekwondo skills. He threw off a sharp kick that startled the police.

Changbin went to him. **"Where is your evidence?!?"**

The police did not answer.

Felix was confused. Changbin pushed him inside their dorm and closed it.

The other members stared at him in panic.

The maknae went first. **"Felix hyung did you really drink?"**

Felix facepalmed. **"Why the hell would I drink?!? I don't even like the taste of beer!"**

 **"We know, hyung. I suspect those are fake police. They can't explain their activity."** Seungmin said smartly.

 **"Those are dead."** Chan said and called the real police.

Afterwards, the police came and arrested those who turned out to be fake polizei.

They dealt with so much stress today and they would like for this to end.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and sorry for rushing this because my ugly self is sleepy.
> 
> And this was made in like almost two days.


	27. twenty six. (twenty sicc.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● saddest chapter so far made by me a.k.a changlix's #1 shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● this story ●
> 
> ⚠- brace yourselves for impact.

\-----

  
_**11:28 AM**_

Felix is cutting everything on himself, his chest and his arms. He is hurting.

He's hurting.

But he's happy.

He's smiling through the pain.

He continued to do so until all the cuts were unbearable. He had to heal himself. Because he was thinking about something that would break everyone's hearts.

He cried silently in the shared bathroom, cleaned up afterwards and healed himself. He wore long sleeved clothes and sweatpants for the day.

Walking out of the bathroom, he smiled brightly and pretend nothing happened. His energy was instantly replenished when he walked out.

\-----

  
**_2:02 PM_**

The members are eating their lunch. Why did they eat at late afternoon? Well, Hyunjin decided that a group gaming session would be good. They didn't take note of the time so this happened.

While eating, Felix was thinking about something. He wanted a private talk with their leader, Bang Chan. A serious one where they discuss something deep. Chan was the most suitable person for those type of situations. Woojin can be, too but Felix thinks he's too busy for the younger.

 _Who should I talk to? The leader or to the oldest member?_ He thought.

Suddenly, Changbin noticed something off on the younger. He started a conversation with Felix. **"Hey Lixie, are you feeling okay?"**

 **"Of course hyung. I'm fine."** Felix said and faked a smile. He rested his back on the chair he's sitting on. Savoring the flavor in his mouth, Felix later on decides it's the leader he should talk to.

He felt Changbin's head on his right shoulder. Felix tensed a bit. He let the older lean on him. He looked down on his lap and Changbin saw this.

**"Lix, are you really fine?"**

**"Y-yes hyung. I'm doing good, i'm doing fine. Really."** Felix says, stuttering.

Felix tried to convince the older but Changbin was not having it. He forced Felix towards him by grabbing his chin. Felix remained tensed.

Minho noticed this. **"Changbin, what the hell are you doing?"**

 **"I was going to kiss this cute angel."** Changbin said nonchantly. The people around them were clapping and laughing.

 **"Oh shit. Sorry Changbin. Go ahead."** Minho said and continued eating. Jisung was beside him, smiling at the scene in front of him.

Changbin kissed the lips of his love. **"I love you."**

Felix returns the words half meant. **"I love you too hyung."** _But I don't think this will last, hyung._

\-----

  
_**5:48 PM**_

Felix knocks on their leader's door. He was greeted by the messy haired Channie. This made Felix raise a brow.

 ** _"Felix? What are you doing here?"_** Chan said, confused. Why was he suddenly here?

Felix looks down. _ **"I need to talk to you. About something."**_

_**"About what?"** _

_**"Well, um. I need to talk to you privately. It's something sad and heartbreaking."**_ Felix said, almost inaudible for people to hear.

Chan whispered. **_"O-oh. Okay then. Let's talk in the balcony?"_**

**_"Sure, hyung."_ **

Chan and Felix made it towards the balcony, making sure it was only the both of them present. They don't wanna risk someone eavesdropping them. Especially for Felix who's thoughts are serious right now.

 _ **"Hyung, this is really important. Do not ever say this to the members, especially to Changbin hyung. He will be hurt. Promise me, please?"**_ Felix said and held the older's hands.

Chan was confused but nodded anyways. **_"What is it anyways, mate? Is it that serious?"_** Chan said trying to lighten up the mood.

**_"Hyung, I want to leave the group."_ **

Chan froze.

\-----

  
The two returned from the balcony, with Chan getting too sad but he has to keep his emotions inside. They were the only ones in the room right now. The other members were out.

_We're nine._

_Until Felix leaves._

_We're eight. That's going to be stray kid, right? Because each member represents a letter._

Chan sat on his bed with Felix hugging him. _ **"I'm sorry h-hyung."**_ Felix is now crying.

 ** _"N-no, it's not your fault you want to leave right?"_** Chan said crying also.

_**"It's just, I c-can't take it anymore. All t-the h-hate I recieved is t-too much for m-me... I can't b-bear this anymore. It's so b-bad."** _

_**"I'm sorry Felix, for being a failure of a leader to the group."** _

_**"N-no! I'm the failure, don't blame yourself."** _

_**"Felix.....you're not a failure...."** _

The two continued crying until they had to stop because they had to brace themselves to their members.

\-----

  
**_8:18 PM_**

The members were happily eating while talking. Except for the Australians. They were both spacing out of nowhere.

The members noticed this. Changbin kissed the younger once again and Woojin patted Chan's back.

 **"Felix, you're seriously making me worry about you. What's the matter?"** Changbin said and cupped his face.

Felix swallowed his last bite, turned to look at him and suddenly pulled the older to his and his friends' shared bedroom.

He pushed Changbin in his own bed and afterwards he got on top of the older. He started kissing Changbin which made the older shocked. Changbin's eyes were wide as hell.

**"W-why are y-ou doin---HMMPH!"**

Felix was kissing him so hard he didn't give Changbin a chance to breathe. Changbin held onto the hem of Felix's shirt.

He got lost in the kiss and responded to the kiss, giving it a little bit of strength. He closed his eyes and held the head of his lover.

After the kiss, the younger laid his head on the older's chest, face super red from the session they had earlier. His heart was beating fast.

 **"H-hyung, remember? I will always love you, o-okay?"** Felix said and took his shirt off. His body was full of cuts and bruises that he himself created.

Changbin had his eyes widened. **"When did you do these? These look raw and new!!!"**

 **"Just t-today h-hyung."** Felix said like it was nothing.

Changbin hugged the younger tightly and huddled him to sleep. **"My baby. Please don't do thid again. For the love of God don't repeat this again. Or else I will go crazy."**

 **"Oh my baby, please feel better for me. As long as time can go you will stay with me."** He continued and started to silently cry. Felix was too cold so he put a blanket over him and cuddled him to sleep.

Felix will get better? I don't think so.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a friend, I know how to end this story. 
> 
> Can I ask, what is your opinion about this story in overall? Because it would matter so much to me. And no bad ones, only the good ones, okay?
> 
> As always, have a blessed day!


	28. twenty seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● face masks  
> ● changlix  
> ● procastination  
> ● sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● is going ●

\-----

  
_6 months later....._

The group is still working well despite of its odds. They won many trophies because of their fruitful work.

All was worth it for the group. But was it worth for Felix? All of these? He's still recieving hate because of his true self. Many of their fans still don't appreciate him.

He's still suffering. Making him bleed his writsts sometimes.

Changbin was too scared for the younger. What if the younger commits that word. He cannot say that word.

_Suicide._

That's what's always on Felix's mind. He was too ashamed of himself to even go near the other members.

Of course the members noticed this. They tell Felix that he does so well to the group, that nobody else matters to Changbin except him, all the hard work, his dancing, his rapping, all of it basically.

Felix, of course, apprecitates it. Everything the group did for him, he appreciates it. Especially Changbin. They may not be affectionate in public, but it takes all the pain away when they're together privately.

The kisses, the hickeys, the hugs and the cuddles they had. Felix's going to treasure it forever. Every piece of it.

Especially when he plans to leave.

\-----

  
_**10:27 AM**_

 _ **"Can I ask an advice to Jae sunbaenim?"**_ Felix says as he walks around Chan's room, with Chan only being present at the room.

Chan was sad but nodded. He brought this up again. _ **"Felix, are you sure about your decision?"**_

Felix stopped walking and looked at him sternly. **_"Yes, Chan hyung."_**

Chan sighed. ** _"Does Changbin know about this?"_**

**_"No, hyung. He has no single clue about this."_ **

Chan was shocked. **_"Why would you not tell Changbin this?? What if you suddenly leave? What am I going to tell him?"_** He said, a bit irritated.

**_"I will give him a letter, to solve it all. Give the letter to him and let him read it."_ **

Chan sighed. _**"Fine. But please talk silently. Changbin's getting suspicious these days."**_

Felix was unbothered. _**"Really hyung? Let him hear."**_

 _ **"Felix!"**_ A playful slap was given to the younger's shoulder.

**_"But, Lix, what time do we talk to Jae?"_ **

**_"Can it be now?"_** Felix says fiddling his hands.

Chan sighed. **_"I'll call Jaehyung."_** He did and they talked for a while. Jae agreed and got sad when he heard the news.

Felix got the signal and said a short 'thank you' to Jae.

Chan dropped the phone call after saying goodbye. **_"Let's just go out Lix."_** Felix nodded and went out of the room first.

They went down and the other members were eating.

 **"Hello hyungs! Why are you guys dressed up like you're going to leave?"** Jeongin said while chewing his food.

 **"Good morning guys!"** Minho said, stood up and went to Felix. After stopping next to him, he spoke. **"Why are you dressed like that?"**

**"Imma go buy something."**

Minho smirked. **"Buy me my masks."**

Felix gave a thumb up. **"Of course."**

Minho hugged the younger and went away. He took a look towards the kitchen entrance and saw his boyfriend walking towards him. _Geez._

The older spoke with his serious tone. **"Where are you going?"**

 **"I'm just going to buy groceries with Chan hyung."** Felix said and pointed Chan. Shivers were on the younger's spine. Changbin thought it was suspecious but ignored it anyways. **"Are you sure?"** He asked seriously.

Felix gave him the 'wtf' face. **"Of course I'm sure hyung."**

 **"Buy me something good. Get home safely.** _ **I love you.**_ **"** Changbin pecked the younger's lips and hugged him afterwards. The younger hugged back, sighing internally.

But Felix did not say the words back and just left with Chan.

This made Changbin think again. After a while, he shrugged it off. _Maybe he just forgot to. I still love him._

\-----

  
**_11:02 AM_**

The Aussie boys were already on the restaurant of the new JYP building. Everybody moved to the building just recently. 

They were waiting for Jae to arrive. Their environment was too rainy. The cries of the clouds was too loud. Felix could only procastinate this time. _What should I do with Changbin hyung?_

A voice interrupted Felix's thoughts. **_"I'm here guys!"_** It was Jaehyung, arriving at the store with wet hair and a sling bag on him.

Food was already on the table, it was just waiting for it to be eaten by the three men.

Jae took a seat in front of the Aussie boys. _ **"So boys, I heard Felix wants to leave? Why though?"**_ He said as he munched the food in front of him and looked at Felix seriously.

Felix looked down and started to speak. _**"I can't stand the hate sent on me, might as well leave the group. They have a drawback and it's me."**_

Chan sighed and put a hand on Felix's shoulder. ** _"No Felix, you aren't a drawback to your group. They are just insecure enough to bully you. Please think about this clearly."_** Jae said.

" _ **Jae, convince him not to leave the group, please."**_ Bang Chan said too immersed in the conversation.

 _ **"I will try. It's still his decision if he wants to leave. Is there any secret relationships in your group?"**_ Jae asked. _**"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret. We have some anyways in ours. So your secret is safe with me."**_ Jae smiled.

Felix looked down. _**"Yes. Me and Changbin. Jisung and Minho."**_

Jae smirked. _ **"Never thought you two would get together. But are you planning to tell Changbin when you leave?"**_

 _ **"No, sunbaenim. I'm just going to give him a letter about me leaving."**_ Felix answered shakily.

Jae widened his eyes a bit. _**"Why though? He's your boyfriend. Why not tell him? Explain it all to him."**_

_**"Changbin will never let me leave the group."** _

Jae grew silent. It was Chan who had to say more. _ **"Well, Felix will still think about this anyways, right Felix?"**_

Felix shook his head as he starts eating. _ **"Mmmm. This is so good."**_

Jae can only shake his head. _**"This kid, really."**_ He pats Felix's head.

After a while, Jae talks to Felix about the matter. Felix has been thinking twice now. _Maybe I should stay instead? I'll continue to bring problems. If I leave, I get to leave in peace and go back in Australia._

 _ **"Are you going to talk to JYP about this?"**_ -Jae

Felix sighs. **_"I'm definitely going to, if I leave."_**

\-----

  
**_2:04 PM_**

The Aussie boys returned to their dorm with their products said by their members. Felix bought Minho a bunch of face masks and he bought his boyfriend a branded backpack.

Opening the door, they saw the members watching TV. They instantly saw the Aussie boys and went to get the stuff that they bought.

Changbin went to Felix and hugged him oh-so-tight. He wrapped his arms around Felix's waist. **"I miss you."** Changbin said and breathed into the younger's scent.

Felix smiled and looked at his hyung. **"I miss you more hyung."** He admired the older's face. _What if this face cries?_ Felix thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off and wrap his arms around the older's neck.

Changbin's everything was Felix's temporary home. He'd say 100 times more home. He really liked being at Changbin's arms. The mascular scent surrounding him was too addictive to resist.

 **"Thanks Lix for the bag."** Felix got awarded with a long kiss on the lips. As in long. And arms were wrapped tighter. **"I have something to give you too later. For now let's cuddle on the couch, you must be tired baby Lixie. Come here baby."**

Changbin escorted him to the couch where the older was sitting earlier. He made Felix sit on his lap despite of the youngers protests. Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix and smelled his current state.

Changbin looked up at the younger. **"I love you Lix-ah. Don't ever leave me."** Changbin said and continued to sniff Felix.

Felix was tensed because of the words. **"I love you too hyung.....and I will never leave you."** Felix internally cried.

_Felix....it's not the time to cry you idiot. Stop now before if messes up._

Fortunately he was able to resist crying before he actually cried. He felt heavy inside. But with arms wrapped around him, he was okay for now. He held the older's hands tightly, so tight that it can break the older's bones.

Changbin nuzzled his nose in Felix's back so he could calm the fuck down because bitches I am fucking tired of writing sad scenes. What the actual fuck.

**"Felix.........is there anything wrong? Please tell hyung?"**

**"There's nothing hyung. I am fine, just sad with this drama on TV right now. Because I can relate so damn much."**

The drama on the TV was about someone leaving someone and never returning to the other again. Felix sighs.

**"Felix, if there's anything you want, just tell me, okay? I'll give it all to you."**

**"Thank you hyung."**

**"No problem. I'm always here by your side. Hyung loves you so much. More than anything and anyone in the world."** Changbin says and kisses Felix.

Felix responds. _I love hyung more than anything in the world too._

They share a kiss even if the other members were there. The kids don't have a say in that, anyway.

\-----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To stay or to leave?
> 
> SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WEEK. I WAS TOO BUSY.
> 
> Uh guys I deactivated my account in twitter because my sister fucking saw my tweets with curses yehey!
> 
> No! I did not get scolded YET. Hope me luck to not get scolded.
> 
> Defense is like next next week! Out thesis is almost finished yehey!
> 
> We don't have school tomorrow so yehey~
> 
> Bye and see you in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Alive or dead? HIHIHI


	29. twenty eight part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUTANGINA

**● to ●**

\-----

  
_**1:05 PM**_

Felix is inside a meeting room with Bang Chan, JYP and the group's three managers. They are current seated on their chairs, with JYP on the center.

JYP speaks up. **"Good morning to all. Let's start."**

 **"Good morning, sajangnim."** They all said.

 **"So Felix-ah, I heard something about you wanting to leave the group? Is that true?"** JYP said, looking at Felix sternly.

The managers widened their eyes when they heard what the topic will be about. Chan was emotionless because he knew what they will talk about.

Felix tensed when his name was mentioned. **"Y-yes sajangnim. It is true that I want to leave the group."**

JYP gets worried. **"Why though? Is there something wrong?"**

Felix nodded instantly. **"Yes, sajangnim. Everything is wrong. I still continue to get hate and threats. In the last s-six months, there was n-never a day w-when I don't r-recieve eggs by the head. Someone a-always throws me an egg to my h-head."** He began to look down and cry a bit.

He felt pathetic, crying over such little things. _I'm such a failure to this group._

JYP patted his back and hugged him a little. **"Felix-ah, don't cry. I will grant you your wish, but how about your boyfriend?"**

The managers widened their eyes. **"He has a boyfriend?!"**

**"He's in a relationship?"**

**"A boyfriend--what?!"**

JYP glared at the managers. **"Did I tell you to speak?"** The managers went silent.

**"I w-will just give h-him a letter."**

Sighs were released from Chan and JYP.

**"What are you going to do after you leave? Do you want to leave in the JYP homes?"**

**"No need, sajangnim. You're too kind. I'll go back to Australia to study first and maybe live the rest of my life there?"**

JYP immediately disagreed. **"Felix-ah. Do you not remember why your parents wanted you back there? You will definitely live here after you finish."**

**"Okay sajangnim. Maybe you're right. After I finish my studies, I'll live here!"**

**"Okay Felix-ah. Is there anything you want to do before you leave the group?"**

**"I-I want to go on a trip to somewhere far."** Felix answers, calming a bit. He wiped his tears away and turned to look at Chan.

Chan looked back at the younger with pity.

**"Okay. I'll set you guys your trip for a week to somewhere far. Expect your tickets later at night."**

Felix smiles and his cheeks were happy again. **"Thank you so much, papa JYP!"**

JYP chuckles. **"That's not a problem, Felix-ah. Enjoy your time with the members before you leave, alright?"**

**"Yes sajangnim."**

JYP was letting Felix sign a contract termination paper. Felix looked at it and immediately signed it without thinking twice.

Chan was silent the entire time. He looked down at his lap and just thought of Woojin a.k.a his chicken lover.

 **"Sajangnim, how do you attract someone?"** Chan suddenly said without thinking.

JYP's attention was on him this time. **"What do you mean, attract someone? You like someone?"**

**"Y-yes."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Woojin hyung."**

The managers looked strangely at Bang Chan and seemed to be disgusted. JYP only chuckles.

 **"You just get that, tiger Bang."** JYP laughs.

Bang Chan smiled. Felix cracked up.

\------

  
_**6:18 PM**_

Hyunjin, Jeongin and Jisung were playing games in their dorm. Minho was chilling in the couch. Woojin and Chan were cooking some bibimbap for dinner. Felix and Seungmin were playing games in their cellphones. Changbin was just staring at Felix.

Felix lost too much weight. But he's doing his best to gain more weight but not too much because he'll get fat-shamed. He still looks lovely though.

Felix began laughing out of nowhere. He was pointing at his cellphone because he got the highest score possible in the game he's playing.

 _ **"YES GUYS! HIGH SCORE!"**_ Felix exclaimed before jumping out of the couch and grabbed his cellphone. He returned to the room to maybe get rest even if it's just little.

He entered the room and closed the door. Once he saw the bed, his ass immediately laid down on it. He was too tired from playing games earlier.

He thought of his decision. _Did I really make the right decision? I already signed the termination papers, there's no going back._ He ruffled his own hair.

 _ **"What the fuck bitches."**_ Felix said and tried to sleep.

He fell asleep, thinking about the trip they will have before he officially leaves. He will leave when the other members fall asleep back to Korea.

Changbin, on the other hand, followed Felix upstairs. He peeked inside the door of Felix's shared room and saw the younger sleeping on his bed peacefully. He was too beautiful.

He went inside the room silently, afraid that he might wake the younger up. He closed the door afterwards. The sight was too cute, Felix's hair and his state right now.

Changbin began to lay beside the younger, wrapping his muscular arms around the younger's now petite waist. He adjusted his head in Felix's neck, sighing afterwards.

_Is this kid hiding something from me?_

Snoring sounds of Felix distracted Changbin. He heard the low, cute snores that the younger emitts. It was too cute. It suited the atmosphere they are in right now. Their atmosphere is too quiet and cold, the younger's snores fitted them.

**"Sleep well Lix."**

\-----

  
**_8:19 PM_**

The sound of the members woke up Felix from his beauty sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, inspecting his surroundings. He was hugged by Changbin who was still asleep. He saw the expression the older makes in his sleep. Felix chuckled a bit.

_**"Binnie hyung was here? Whatever."** _

Screams were heard in the kitchen. **"Scram you guys! Fuck y'all!"** It was Minho.

_Jesus Christ hyung. Screaming in the dorms._

Woojin was heard from the kitchen also. **"LANGUAGE!"**

There were laughter that followed afterwards.

Felix began to get up and unwrapped the muscular arms around him. He successfully did and stood up and went out the door.

After getting out, he walked downstairs to see what the fuck they were arguing about.

Felix waved unsurely. _**"Hi guys?"**_

The other members noticed him and they were really cheering and happy.

_It must be the ticket that has arrived._

Felix got sad once the ticket arrived. **"What happened?"** He pretended to not know about this.

 **"We got a plane vacation to America! For one week! Do you hear me?!?! ONE MOTHERFUCKING WEEK!"** Minho shouted.

Woojin smacked Minho's head for cursing. **"Stop cursing you shithead! You don't even speak English, why are you so excited??"**

Minho has his sassy face on. **"You also cursed too. You also don't speak English."** He pointed at the older.

Woojin smacked away the pointer finger towards him. **"I'm old enough to do so. For your information, my English is better than yours."**

The members were just laughing. Felix sighed and pretended to be happy. He noticed Chan's expression. He was sulking too.

He sat on the table, ready to eat dinner. The other members also got ready for dinner. Then that was the timing Changbin went down.

Changbin noticed the members so happy. **"Why are you guys so happy?"**

 **"Well Changbin, we just got a plane ticket in America for a week."** Minho said, happily munching his first bite.

Changbin silently celebrated. **"Thank god."**

He went to sit beside Felix who was eating silently. Changbin's hand went to the younger's thigh. Felix blinked twice in a row.

Felix was frozen. **"H-hyung?"**

Changbin smirked. **"Eat well, my angel."**

Felix blushed. **"Thank you, hyung. Eat well too."**

Changbin just kept his hand there and continued to eat with one hand. Felix continued eating silently, with his flushed rosy cheeks.

\-----

  
_**9:03 PM**_

After eating, the members began to pack their bags for one week because their flight would be early at 4:00 AM.

Felix was packing his bags and he could not decide what he would bring along.

He was with his friends, who were also packing their things. Minho was packing his bags properly while Jeongin was just stuffing anything into his bag because he's 'fucking lazy'.

Minho threatened the youngest member into saying to Woojin that he cursed. Jeongin went silent and never spoke again.

 **"Felix?"** Someone's head peeked into their shared room. It was Changbin. Felix smiled. He stood up and welcome the older into their room.

Felix pulled the older inside. **"Hi hyung."**

**"Are you done packing your bags?"**

**"Not yet hyung. Not until later."**

The couple went to where Felix was packing his things **. "Let me help you. Which ones?"** Changbin said, holding the younger's stuff.

Felix pointed to the things. **"Thanks, hyung. These one, and these."** He gave them to Changbin to be folded.

Jeongin was envious. **"Oww, so sweet. Wish there was someone like that, helping me pack my things."**

Minho rolled his eyes. **"Shut the fuck up. Just pack your things."**

The maknae never spoke once again. He continued packing his things.

Felix and Changbin laughed a bit before carrying on with packing Felix's things.

After a while, they were finished packing and most of the members went to sleep.

Felix did not sleep at all, thinking about the future. What-if questions were on his mind all along. He just watched the person beside him sleep tight, making sure to kiss him goodnight.

_I love you so much, Changbin hyung and I'm sorry in advance._

\-----

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be out maybe next week lol. Imma exercise first. School's too stressful. TGIF
> 
> BITCHASS CHANGBIN'S TEASER PHOTOS OMFG
> 
> Look forward for the next chapters~maybe there's something good happening ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) HAHAHA
> 
> Godbless!


	30. twenty eight part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter with some scenes

the chapter won't show, a03 what the fuck part 2.

 

you can read the next chapter here in these links:

 

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346514/30

 

or in here: https://my.w.tt/68155OohgP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG I'M SORRY I WAS IN A HIATUS OMFG.
> 
> I HAD MY EXAMS. (FINISHED ALL OF IT TODAY.)
> 
> SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER IN ADVANCE. DJJNDNCNC IT WAS SUCH A FILLER CHAPTER OMFG.
> 
> The comeback = lit y e s b i t c h.
> 
> Changbin wrecked me. Also Felix. Also Jisung. All of them basically.
> 
> Shit.
> 
> I promise to give y'all a better chapter next.
> 
> Bye~~!


	31. twenty nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha? mainit na aso
> 
> changlix, seungjin, woochan
> 
> they go out to eat and shop but the shop part is not here yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The members checked in 5 rooms in their hotel.
> 
> Room 1- Hyunjin and Han
> 
> Room 2- Changbin and Woojin
> 
> Room 3- Bang Chan and Seungmin
> 
> Room 4- Felix and Lee Know
> 
> Room 5- I.N
> 
> As you have noticed, it is the actual sharing of the rooms when they were in New York for K-CON!]

oH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK. I AM ANGRY THE CHAPTER WON'T SHOW.

 

IMMA PUT THE LINKS. I'M SO SORRY GUYS LSCNOSKXKAKDKSKS

 

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346514/31

 

https://my.w.tt/40LhkQHToP

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extending from around 35-50 chapters. Is that okay? Please comment your opinions!
> 
> And no, this story is not going to have a part two. I'm sinking all of these in this one. Hehe.
> 
> And I am nervous. Our investiture is on Friday yet I did not attend today's practice lol I wanna die. I'm going to be present there without any practice because I can't miss my lessons and our next quarter just started.
> 
> My cramps!! Literally my belly was hurting I wanna cut my body into half! I hate having menstrual cramps like they really suck and it changes your mood.
> 
> I accidentally raise the middle finger on one of my classmates because I thought it was him who threw paper in my shoe lol. I apologized, of course.
> 
> Bye!! Enjoy your day with this crappy chapter.
> 
> Sammy is out!
> 
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix  
> ● Changlix


	32. thirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all thrive lol.

**⚠- drinking and ❌❌❌**

\-----

  
_**8:36 PM**_

The members finished their hanging out for the night. Finished their eating and their shopping. But not their beer. The members gathered in Seungmin and in Hyunjin's room and their room was so loud.

The room was filled with excitedness and toxicity in the same time because of the shiny but gloomy atmosphere surrounding it. The mood of the members was also mixed so it also affects the environment.

The underage members weren't curious of what the beer tasted like and the older members were opening and setting the beer and some chips to munch at.

 **"Cheers to everyone!"** Bang Chan said. Changbin, Woojin and Minho clushed with his beer glass and shouted a loud _'wooo!'._ They started drinking their feelings out.

The members that weren't drinking just munched on their food while having their own activities. Seungmin was playing games on his phone while laying on his bed, Felix watching something, and Jeongin and Jisung talking about something about being in a relationship.

Jisung was getting bored of talking, so he thought to spice the fun a little bit. He held Felix's sweater and Seungmin's short and pulled them with his hands. **"Well, I have come up with something for us to do."**

Felix and Seungmin looked at him weirdly. _Jisung is weird, so anything that comes from Jisung is weird._ Felix thought.

 **"What is it, Jisung hyung?"** Seungmin said.

 **"How about we play a game? Only the four of us?"** Jisung said excitedly.

Felix immediately declined. **"Well, Jisungie, that might be a problem for me. What kind of game is it?"** He said, a little bit weirded out.

 **"How about we play an oldie one, like truth or dare?"** Jisung smiled.

Seungmin nodded. **"Well that caught my mood. Game."** He said and got off the bed and sat on the floor to participate.

Felix smiled back and nodded to play. Jeongin adjusted his position to fit in between the other guys and got ready for the game.

Jisung went to the drinking members to get an empty bottle to be spun at the game. **"Hyung, can I borrow an empty bottle?"**

The older members were looking at him and Minho was smirking. **"Do you wanna drink that badly?"** He said while holding the empty bottle up.

Jisung held a fist on Minho. **"No hyung! We're going to play truth or dare! I'm not like you guys who are drinking!"**

Minho pulled him on his lap and took the younger's hand and opened it. He placed the bottle and held the other hand.

Jisung had his eyes wide all the time. **"Hyung, let go of me. I'm playing the game."** He swatted away the arms around him and went to the younger members who were waiting.

 **"Hyung, did Minho hyung attempt in doing something bad to you?"** Jeongin asked, nearly choking because of silent laughing.

Felix kept his lips shut because he was also dying of laughter inside. **"What the fuck!!!"** He accidentally shouted because he could not hold it in.

Changbin heard the younger so he stood up and sat on the floor beside him. He rested his head on the younger's shoulder. **"Felix-ah, what did you say?"**

Felix tensed. It was because of the tone used. It was obvious that he was already drunk. He was not used to the drunk person beside him right now because he gave a vibe that the younger could neither understand nor analyze.

**"I said nothing, Changbin hyung."**

Jisung was looking at Felix like _'tell him the truth or else we won't get to play'_ , Seungmin was like glaring at the drunk man and Jeongin was punching Changbin in the arm lightly.

Changbin swatted away the maknae's hands. **"Really now, Felix?"** He said with a hint of alcohol and teasing.

Felix held one of the older's hands. **"I cursed and sorry hyung. Now I get to play."**

Changbin smiled after drinking his beer. **"Okay, you get to play but I get to drink here while resting my head in your shoulder."**

Felix nodded. **"Fine, hyung."** It's like he had a choice in the first place. **"But don't move too much."** Changbin nodded.

 **"Jisung hyung, spin the bottle."** The maknae said to finally start the game.

Jisung nodded and spun the empty bottle of beer. Them four were waiting for the bottle to stop. It gave them chills and Changbin was watching the game.

The bottle turned and it almost stopped at Jeongin but turns out it stopped at Seungmin. The three guys celebrated while Seungmin put his head on his legs.

 **"Kim Seungmin, truth or dare?"** Jisung asked and smirked.

 **"Because I'm a coward, I choose truth, ha you thought guys."** Seungmin said and gave the tongue to them.

 **"Seungmin hyung, you're not fun!"** Jeongin said and frowned.

 **"I'll ask."** Felix stated. **"What is Hyunjin to you?"**

Jisung and the maknae started screaming. Changbin was laughing. Jisung highfived Felix. **"Nice question, man!" "No problem, man."**

The youngest was letting his dolphin scream yet again while moving a bit. Jisung was squealing so hard. **"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"** -Jeongin

Seungmin was glaring at the three. **"Well, to answer you question, I don't like any part of Hyunjin! End of story."** He spoke like Hyunjin was not in the same room as him.

Of course, Hyunjin heard the younger. He ignored it and just thought of a way to get his revenge. Seungmin glared the Hyunjin while Hyunjin smirked.

 **"Seungmin, I think you hurt Hyunjin hyung."** Felix said.

Seungmin's daggers went to Felix. **"He's smirking at me. Do you think Hyunjin is hurt. He's be plotting his revenge on me later. He thinks I'm his prey? Well he's so wrong. I won't let him prey me."**

 **"Move on, Seungmin. You spin the bottle this time."** Jisung said.

Seungmin nodded and began to spin the bottle of beer. The bottle was spinning too fast, the boys can't keep track of it.

⚠

The tip of the bottle stopped in front of Jisung, how unfortunate for him. **"Truth or dare, Jisung hyung?"** Felix asked.

Jisung started speaking. **"I'm not a coward like Seungmin."** Seungmin slapped his arm. **"So I choose dare."** He continued.

 **"Kiss Minho. On the lips. Yes. Kiss him."** Felix said, excited.

Jisung went to the older. Minho faced Jisung. **"Why are you here, Jisungie?"**

 **"I was dared to kiss you on the lips."** The squirrel said like he's not blushing. Minho instantly smirked. **"Come here on my lap."**

Doing it with sass, he sat on the older's lap and waites for the moment. The others noticed.

 **"Why is pretty Jisung sitting on your lap?"** Hyunjin said. Jisung glared daggers at the older.

**"Well Hyunjin, this cutie Jisung was dared to kiss me on the lips. Should I kiss him?"**

**"Kiss him, Minho-ah! Are you crazy?"** Bang Chan said, taking a sip of his beer.

Jisung held the other's face as his soft, dry lips touched intoxicated ones. Wrapping his arms around the older's neck while the older's neck wrapping around his waist, securing him.

The members cheered except for Seungmin who was disgusted and Felix whose covering the maknae's eyes.

 **"THERE IS AN INNOCENT PERSON HERE!!"** Felix shouted.

**"There's no use in scolding them, baby boy."**

**"Please don't call me baby boy for the love of God."** Changbin just snorted.

After a minute of kissing, Jisung pulled away. Their foreheads rest against each other. Jisung smiled, happy that he got to kiss the older for such a long time. He set aside the older's alcohol breath.

 **"I love you Jisungie."** Jisung smiled and cupped the older's face. He caressed the soft skin while making eye contact with the person.

 **"I love you more Minho hyung."** Jisung sealed the dare with a peck on the lips. Minho smiled widely and rested his face on the younger's neck.

That didn't last long because Jisung had to continue playing the game. He went back to where the younger members are.

⚠

\-----

  
⚠

**_10:49 PM_ **

Their drinking session just finished and Felix was giving accompany to Changbin because he could not walk properly. This is why Felix never wanted to drink alcohol in general.

Changbin is a handful to handle. Bringing him to the room is handful itself. Well what more if you he attacks you with kisses and sweet actions? You'll probably faint.

Felix is doing his best assisting Changbin in changing in his sleep wear but it was no use because he got pulled in his bed. Changbin got on top of him and started staring at Felix. The younger could not take it so he decided to push him away but to no use.

 **"Yah, hyung! Get off me, please! Have mercy on me, you're too heavy, Changbin hyu---"** he was cut off when the older suddenly spoke.

 **"Shut up Lixie. You're too noisy. I'm not drunk."** Changbin looked at him. **"Look at me, Lix. I can still talk clearly unlike Chan hyung. I'm still sober, I just had blurry vision."** Changbin held his nose.

 **"No hyung, you're drunk. Look at you ain't even touching my lips, you punk."** Felix held the older's cheeks. He became immersed with the older staring him down.

**"Well, I'm not."**

**"You're drunk, hyung. Shut up."**

**"I'm not."**

**"You're drunk, Changbin."**

**"I'm not."**

**"You're drunk, pu---"**

A kiss was exchanged. Changbin wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. He adjusted the younger's size towards his and kissed him deeper.

Felix wrapped his arms around the older's waist. He kissed back with all of his passion because who knows when their last kiss will be?

After pulling away, the younger said his emotions. **"I love you, drunk Changbin hyung."** Changbin smirked.

**"So you don't love the sober Changbin?"**

**"I love them both equally. They're just the same person, why wouldn't I love them the same?"** Felix asked, with a hint of sillyness present.

 **"I love you more, Lixie. The fairy princess of stray kids. More than you'll ever love me."** Felix blushed.

Felix sighed because of what Changbin said. _More than I'll ever love you? You have no idea how much I love you.....even if I will leave soon._

 **"Let's go to the bathroom, Lix-ah."** Changbin got up and immediately pulled up the younger, not giving him a chance to actually process what's going on.

 _ **"What the heck,**_ **Changbin hyung! What are yo---AH!"** Felix flinched when he felt his short and his hoodie being taken off. All he was wearing was a short and a sando that showed his lanky self.

 **"H-hyung, what are you doing?!?!"** Felix was in a state of panic because he saw his boyfriend taking off all of his clothes.

Felix covered his eyes because his hyung was....fully naked. That was a bit interesting sight, isn't it?

Felix turned away and finally uncovered his eyes. He is now facing the shower. He felt the older turning the shower on and the water dripping from the was hot.

Now he was soaking wet.

He felt arms wrapped around his waist. **"Sorry Lix. I wanted to have a  shower with you. Is that okay?"**

Felix, being the panicked person he is, stuttered hard. **"O-of course h-hyung! It's f-fine.** **"** He managed to say the words without actually dying.

**"You don't mind if I shower naked, right?"**

**"Y-yeah hyung."**

**"Alright then."**

Felix finally turned to face the older and he saw his toned body, and his hyung getting wet because of the water.

He grabbed the shampoo and applied it on his hair to be distracted.

When he was done showering, the water was turned off and he was pushed against the wall.

Felix sighed and closed his eyes because he was expecting a makeout session to happen.

Arms were on his waist first then it was lips on his. **"Mmmh."** He let out a slight moan.

His hyung's kisses were so good it was his oxygen, except that he runs out of literally oxygen when they do this.

They were kissing all night, sleepiness not stopping them a little bit. 'I love you's' were exchanged then back to makeout sessions.

⚠

\-----

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi enjoy this chapter please lol.
> 
> I'M FINALLY A BOY SCOUT. I GOT MY INVESTITURE TODAY AND I ALMOST DID NOT SIT LOL. AND OMG I'M GOING TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL AS A SUB LOL WHILE MY YOUNGER SISTER IS THE CAPTAIN THEIR VOLLEYBALL TEAM LOL.
> 
> This is going to extend my girls and boys. Have a nice day because I had a nice day today!
> 
> I love the way Felix hugs Changbin from behind and I love the way Changbin looks at Felix (the glances) BASICALLY I LOVE CHANGLIX MOMENTS.
> 
> MINSUNG IS ALSO THRIVING. THAT EPISODE IN THE COUCH IS EVERYTHING LITERALLY EVERYTHING INCLUDING THE PRINGLES LOL JOKE.
> 
> Goodbye! Sammy is out.


	33. thirty one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ - slight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGIK HAKDOG

**⚠- slight**

\-----

  
**_11:04 AM_**

It is the second day of the kids in America. They were enjoying the food and leisure so far. The place they stayed at was too cool to be true.

Walking on the streets, some of the kids talk while holding their cameras. The others having no cameras, stick with the ones that have it. The cameras were given to them by their managers.

Felix was holding his self cam and was talking to it. Felix was on the front, by the way and the others behind him.

 _ **"So, we actually have a tour here and all we need to do is watch it. Cool, right?"**_ He starts, a little bit off on the tone.

Felix was smiling all the time. **_"So, here we are, in the streets of New York, walking. We are currently heading to a place where the aquarium is. I'm looking forward and I'm really excited for the aquarium thing!"_** He was cheering while raising his hands.

 ** _"I would want to go to these places because........."_** _I'm leaving soon. I won't go to these places again._ _ **"I want to spend this trip with my members!"**_ He exclaimed happily and smiling after.

Changbin was walking silently, watching his boyfriend speak to the camera and eventually making fun of Felix from behind.

He grabbed the younger's hand under the camera and squeezed it. Felix stopped walking because of it. Changbin raised a brow.

Felix tried to speak a few words. **"H-hello, we have Changbin hyung h-here! Please s-say hello!"**

 ** _"Hello everyone, this is dark Binnie Changbin."_** Changbin introduced. The hand of the older squeezed the younger's hand more.

Felix turned off the camera soon after suffering enough and he put on his mask. **"H-hyung. Don't misunderstand. Why did you suddenly held my h-hand?"** Felix let out a gritted smile after.

Changbin found the younger cute. **"Well, I just wanted to hold your hand. Is that bad?"** He smirked after. **"You're too cute, Lixie."**

_Oh my fucking God why._ **"Thank you?? I guess??"**

Changbin looked serious. **"I just want to hold what's mine."**

Felix mouthed an _'oh shit'_ and did the _'skrt'_. **"Well, hehe hyung, your hands must be cold?"** He tried to change the topic.

**"No, I want to hold what's mine."**

Felix rested his head on Changbin's shoulder and held the older's hand tighter **. "Well, the members are here, so we have to keep it a bit quiet."**

**"I don't care. Let's just hold hands."**

They walked the streets, holding hands and quiet footsteps are emitted by those two.

Jisung was heard at the back. **Noisy Jisung as always.** Felix thought.

 **"Well, I would like to recommend Egoist! It is sang by my best friend, Olivia Hye and her bandmate, Jinsoul-ssi! It's really a good song** _ **if you want the universe feeling."**_ Jisung said with enthusiasm. Minho was beside him, hugging the younger from behind.

Jisung was about to speak when the person backhugging him did.

 **"Well, what I would like to recommend is a song about reaching the climax. Don't ask me about what type of climax is it. It describes......a romantic feeling, I guess?"** Minho said and rested his head on the younger's shoulder.  **"It's Kim Lip's eclipse. It's really good so give it a listen!"** He continued.

 **"As expected, Jisung hyung is noisy."** Felix muttered and rose his head from Changbin's shoulder. He is now looking straight ahead.

Changbin snorted. **"Jisung's always noisy."**

 **"Jisung-ah, would you mind keeping your voice a bit lower?"** Chan said, looking at the squirrel weirdly.

Minho glared at him. **"Let him be, Chan hyung. America's a foreign place anyways. They won't mind him."**

Chan sighed and just nodded.

The members continued walking and Changbin decided to ask Felix something.

 **"Felix-ah, what do you want to buy here?"** He started cooly.

Felix thought for a while while they are walking. When he comes up with something, he spoke. **"Well, I don't really know what to buy. Maybe I'll buy something like a soveneir?"** He says, not really sure what to say.

Changbin sighed. **"Anything is fine?"** He asked.

Felix wondered why the older was asking him what he wants to buy but he didn't ask the older. He didn't have the guts to ask. **"Anything is fine."** Felix said and smiled under the mask.

They continue walking until they reached the aquarium.

\-----

  
**_7:04 PM_**

 **"Who wants to go night shopping?!"** Bang Chan asked everyone. Him and his antics.

The members immediately raised their own hands, in favor to night shopping.

They just finished eating their dinner. All of them were full because of extreme hunger recently.

Some of the members already bought things for themselves but will be still shopping. They were super excited and sad that their second day will end.

 _ **"Okay, let's go night shopping!"**_ Chan suddenly screamed which disturbed some people. Chan was surprised and immediately apologized to the people.

They started screaming and walking, saying nonchalant words while walking. They were super excited.

After walking for about 3 minutes, they stopped in their first store. The store was more on the clothing side. It had a variety of clothes, depending on the weather. Since it is summer, the clothes were summer themed.

Felix feels delightful about the store. He immediately looked for clothes that would suit him best. He started on the tops. There were polo shirts, and also t-shirts.

He smiles under the mask while he is looking at the clothing rack. He picks a small sized t-shirt that says _'I love New York'_.

Changbin was behind him, watching the younger pick clothes while he himself, picks some clothes for him. He smiles at the sight in front of him.

_Felix is too cute to look at. He's literally smiling at the products._

**_"This one or the other one?"_** Felix says, choosing between the skinny jeans, whether to buy the darker shade or the lighter shade.

In the end, the kid chose both and fell in line. He prepared his cash and waited for his turn to pay.

When it was his turn, Changbin stands behind him and he volunteers to pay the things.

Since Changbin isn't fluent at English, he just went and reached out his money, getting Felix's money and returning it to the younger's wallet which left the Australian shook. The cashier was confused but accepted Changbin's money.

**"Hyung, you didn't have to do that."**

The older patted the younger's hair. **"I had to, Lix. That's why I asked you what you wanted to buy."**

**"But hyung, I can pay it myself though."**

**"Whatever, Lix. I paid it already, there's no use in arguing."**

Felix waits outside for Changbin. The other 7 are already outside, leaving Changbin alone inside the store. He's still paying for his own things.

He went outside after paying his things. **"Well, Changbin hyung is here!"** The maknae said.

 _ **"Let's go!"**_ Chan said and started walking. The other members followed him, leading to a store that's more of the soveneir things.

Felix was the first to shop and he needed to shop first because if Changbin was to be behind him, surely he would pay for the Australian's things and the kid does not like money being spent on him. He's independent. _I can pay for myself._

After 4 minutes, no one was at the cashier so he rushed and went to pay, handing the products he bought. And he bought something for Changbin in return.

He was relieved he paid for himself for the first time in a while. He rushed outside, seeing none of his members outside yet.

He just went back inside and went to Changbin, whose inspecting some things.

Changbin saw him. **"You're already done paying??"**

Felix nodded.

**"Okay. I'll pay for these, if you don't mind."**

**"Of course hyung I don't mind."**

Changbin paid for his things and went outside after, all members present outside with their bags.

 **"I think it's time to deliver these to the hotel first?"** Chan said. **"We have too many things."**

\-----

  
**_10:13 PM_**

The kids went to an amusement park, despite of the cold and breezy weather. Jeongin squealed and jumped.

 **"Okay, what do you guys wanna ride?"** Chan asked while his arm on Woojin's shoulder. **"And no perverted comments please for the love of God."**

**_"Viking!!!"_ **

Felix immediately disagreed. **_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No way we are riding that! No way in hell!"_**

Changbin chuckled.

 **"Felix, you have to overcome your fear, it's just literally a flying boat."** Minho said patting his back.

**_"EEEEEEEEHH!"_ **

**"Okay, viking. What else? Maybe we ride 6?"**

The members graced in joy except Felix and Seungmin who was facepalming.

In the end, despite Felix's protests, they decided to ride viking, the dangerous rollercoaster, the U ride that goes up and down in high levels, the mini rollercoaster, the flying pingpong thing and the caterpillar thing.

All of these were in Felix's protests and some are in Jisung's protests.

 **"How are we going to survive these?"** Felix said dramatically.

Changbin held his hand tightly. **"It's going to be okay, Lixie. You'll get through this."**

They started walking and their hands would not let go of the other. The two were holding each other's hands so tightly.

**"Hyung, aren't you scared of the rides?"**

**"Not at all."**

**"HUH?!?"**

By that time, they arrived to their first ride, viking which doesn't have a lot of people.

Felix started to shake. Changbin immediately hugged him from behind.

**"It'll be okay, Lixie. Just hold tight to me."**

**"P-promise?"**

**"Promise."**

They made a pinky promise.

When they sat on the boat, Changbin wrapped his arm around the younger and adjusted his seatbelt.

 **"Thanks, hyung."** Felix shakily said.

Then the ride started. Felix was  covering his face the entire ride.

After riding, the group decided to seperate into the couples for them to go in their own dates, leaving the maknae alone.

Chan and Woojin took the maknae and the three hung out, with Chan wrapping an arm around Woojin while walking, not letting the maknae out of his sight.

Minho walked away with a shy Jisung holding his hand.

Hyunjin hugged Seungmin from behind, walking away and going to a ride. Seungmin was protesting but was silenced by THAT method by Hyunjin.

Leaving Changbin and Felix. This made Felix suddenly nervous. _What do I do?!? I'm left alone with Changbin hyung once again?!?!_

 **"That leaves the two of us, Lixie. Come on, let's go."** Changbin held his hand and Felix looked at him skeptically before walking.

**"So where do you want to go?"**

**"I wanna go back to the hotel hyung, I'm tired. But if you aren't tired, we can still---"** The Australian was cut off.

 **"Let's go back, Lix."** Changbin said and pulled a taxi over. He said the name of the hotel with his Korean accent and they got in.

Felix was frozen sitting in the sit. Changbin rested his head on the younger's shoulder.

The taxi driver noticed the older's antics. **_"Are you guys a couple? If you don't mind answering me."_** He asked.

Felix hesitated but nodded. ** _"Yes, we are."_**

The driver nodded. **_"Where are you guys from?"_**

Felix answered, understanding the driver. ** _"He's from Korea. I'm from Australia."_**

The driver nodded. ** _"Explains why you have that accent, kid."_**

Felix laughed softly. **_"Well, I grew up in there."_**

**_"I see."_ **

The driver and the aussie talked more, which made Changbin a little bit jealous, plus he couldn't understand a single thing that they were talking about.

After a while, they arrived in front of the hotel entrance. Changbin whispered to Felix.

 **"Baby boy, can you ask how much is the fee?"** Felix glared at the older.

**_"Sir, how much is it?"_ **

**_"$_ ** **_15.50_ ** **_kid."_ **

Changbin paid for the fee despite the younger's protests. He shushed the younger by pecking him on the lips.

Felix had his eyes wide while walking inside the hotel.

⚠

Arriving at their shared hotel room, Felix saw their purchased things in the bed.

He immediately went to the bed and collapsed there like a dead cockroach. Then he regained his position upwards, putting the shopping bags down at the floor beside the table side. He untied his shoelaces and threw them somewhere.

Changbin watched the younger's actions. He slightly shook his head and laid next to the younger, soon getting on top of him, arms cornering the younger's sides.

This made the younger a bit confused. Felix wondered what was happening.

_Oh._

_I'm screwed. If he goes like this it means I'm screwed big time._

He tried to push the older away but to no avail. **"H-hyung. Get off m-me. I'm going to shower---EEEMPH!"** A kiss was exchanged.

Felix closed his eyes and let the older kiss him. Wet lips against dry ones were touching. Muscular arms wrapped around his petite waist. Despite of Felix being taller of the two, Changbin was still too dominant.

Changbin used his tongue to open Felix's mouth with force and the aussie had his eyes suddenly wide at the action.

His mouth was not listening to his brain, so he let the older open his mouth, and that tongues were clashing, making the younger let out a soft moan.

The younger was suddenly ashamed for letting out such sound. Changbin pulled away and looked at the younger seriously. **"Did you just moan?"**

 **"No, I d-did not."** Felix looked away and covered his face with his bare hands.

This made the younger's neck exposed and this made the older more hungry.

He lowered down and sucked the younger's neck with all of his might. The younger let out a gasp. **"H-hyung!"**

Felix squirmed at the touch, he was silently starting to not like the older's actions, what he's doing to him right now. Felix held the older's muscular arms and gripped it tightly to catch the older's attention.

It did. Changbin looked at him, lips still in contact with the soft skin. He raised a brow.

**"N-no. The hyungs might see."**

Changbin smirked. **"I just wanted to mark what's mine."**

Felix laughed nervously. **"But you don't have to, hyung. Seriously."**

Changbin chuckled. rested his head on the younger's neck, tightening his grip on the younger's waist.

**"I'm already yours, you dumbass."**

⚠

\-----

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola atodos!
> 
> ¿Como estáis?
> 
> Estoy muy mal JAJAJAJAJAJA joke joke.
> 
> I just wanted to deliver a chapter. Since I drank iced coffee today, I could not yawn yet.
> 
> And I skipped school today because I had no activities for our intramurals anymore. Our team lost in our volleyball game lol.
> 
> From now on, more chapters are changlix because you know......someone's leaving soon. Changbin will probably boil in anger. Who knows?
> 
> Bye!!


	34. thirty two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate ao3 so much. Every fucking time i post a chapter it just doesn't show. I'm sorry y'all have to witness that.

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346514/34

https://my.w.tt/HsA68gLoKP


	35. thirty three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter is changbin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys part 2. I GIVE UP AO3 FUCK YOU

 https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346514/35/starry-night-changlix-minsung-changlix

 

https://my.w.tt/Q9pGqjMhMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short and irrelevant chapter..... I felt sad writing this part jesus take the wheel.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer and more focused on the group without Felix. Felix is going to have his own chapters while living his life in Australia.
> 
> That's all for now, have a great day!


	36. thirty four.

**_2:03 PM_ **

After 8 days have passed, it still hit Changbin's insides that Felix was gone. He still could not accept the fact that he left. It was like a blur, being suddenly happy then suddenly becoming so miserable because his life left Bin. Felix was the oxygen to his body, the carbon dioxide to his plant.

These days, Hyunjin started being clingy to him, resulting in a peaceful Seungmin (which he was thankful for) and Changbin, of course didn't mind it. Maybe it was just friendly gestures to Hyunjin. Besides, he likes Seungmin. _Or does he?_

Right now, they were in the living room. Changbin and Hyunjin sat next to each other. Hyunjin had his head on Changbin's shoulder and Changbin didn't mind, it was with a friend. Only a friend.

 _What if Felix sees this?_ _Will he get jealous? Will he get angry at the older? Will he cry, at least? To show pity?_

They were with the rest of the members, Jisung and Minho asleep in the corner, Chan's arm around Woojin's waist (Woojin was not liking it but kept quiet anyways), Seungmin and Jeongin chatting silently to each other, talking about things. Hyunjin decided to break barriers. **"Hyung, are you still thinking about Felix?"**

Changbin sighed. **"Yeah.....I really miss him...."** he whispered.

Hyunjin smiled slightly. **"We all do, hyung. He will be back soon."**

Changbin glared at the younger, pushing him and going to his bed. He was irritated. Changbin didn't like the current atmosphere of the dorm. He was feeling so down these days. They were on a 1 week hiatus. JYP immediately announced the news right after Felix left to go back to Australia. He wasn't surprised when they announced it.

Changbin opened the door and slammed it close after getting in. He jumped on his bed in irritation and went to check on his group's social media account. Followers were going down because of the news and replies on their posts have been so many unlike before, asking why did Felix leave, and some netizens celebrating in joy.

This made Changbin angrier than ever before. He decided to post something on instagram.

(post: [창빈]

안녕하세요 여러분

stop hating on felix

he already left, are you guys happy now?

you guys took away my sunshine

black picture.)

Homophobic replies instantly appeared under the post and some were positive replies which made him a bit good. There were also questions about the post like what did he meant by the post. He did not bother reading the bad comments, just acknowledging the good ones.

After a bit passed, he went to the gym in JYP's building, not before asking permission from Chan. He took a cab to there and was faced with chills in the air and a huge building.

He went inside and looked for the gym, taking off his shirt and revealing his rock hard chest. He was alone anyways and started working out, picking a 10kg dumbbell to start it off. Changbin was glad he was working out again, because in the past weeks he couldn't do so.

He was too concentrated at the exercise that he consumed 2 hours, taking on a variety of exercises and easily doing those without interruptions. After that, he wiped all the sweat he could and wore his shirt, showing off his figure.

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating. Changbin ignored it at first but answered when it was the manager himself who was calling him. Changbin took a deep breath.

**"Hello, manager-nim?"**

An exclaim was said. **"Changbin! Get your ass over here! What did you just post in instagram?!?!"**

 **"I'll be there, sir."** He wiped his sweat and brought his things along him towards the head's office.

After taking 6 minutes, cold stares, and pushing on the elevator, he finally arrived at the head's floor, walking towards the big door that stood out among the others. The door was painted with white and tainted with purity as its theme.

Changbin decided to knock on the door. **"Manager-nim??"**

The door opened, revealing an angry manager. **"Come on in."** He said coldly making Changbin recieve chills down his spine. He hesitated, looking around the surroundings then quietly entering the room.

The room was full of papers. Papers were on the table and there were two computers for workage. Something was not right.

Changbin looked around and inspected. After doing so, he looked back at the manager. The manager did not hesitate.

Changbin was greeted with a punch in the stomach.

He stumbled backwards after recieving it, and was really hurt because the punch was powerful. It was too much for him. First his love left him and now he's getting punched because of his emotions?

Changbin ran out of the room with his face bleeding. He did not bother covering his face to the people that looked at him.

He continued to run out of the building, probably coming back again when he's obligated to do so. Running back to the dorm as fast as he can just to get away from the building for now.

After arriving back, Woojin looked at him in shock. **"Changbin?!?! Why is your face bleeding?!?"**

 **"Manager-nim punched me. I just ran away."** Changbin said and aided for the kit that was hanging in the living room. Taking the pieceful one, he sat on one of the couches and opened the kit. The bag was complete of the materials, no matter the wound inflicted.

Woojin sat beside him and helped him treat his wounds. **"Changbin-ah....I will say this to JYP."**

 **"NO HYUNG!"** The shout was heard all around the dorm. This caught some of the member's attention. Woojin flinched a little.

Jisung was down the stairs and was silently listening to the comversation. He was suspecious. What was Changbin hyung doing?

Woojin held the rapper's chin. **"Why, Changbin?"**

**"JUST NO."**

\-----

  
_**4:27 PM (Australia)**_

Felix was back to his country. He wanted to have so much fun being in his home country. His last paycheck will be delivered to him in the next 2 weeks even though he left already.

Felix moved in to the medium-sized house instead of staying in an apartment that will never be his. He will be adjusting to his place for now. The house was with two girls, who are former members of LOONA. They became his friend when they were interacting in an award show. They were Hyunjin and Olivia Hye. Both of them had to learn English so that they could move here in Australia.

He thanked the driver for helping him bring down his things and boy his fee cost a lot. He has so much money for now but he still has to apply for a university. The girls were helping him on his things.

Felix felt tired but still was smiling. _**"Thanks, girls!"**_

 _ **"No problem, oppa!!"**_ They said in unison.

Felix smiled and continued moving his things.

The boy took a deep breath. He made sure that his tone was cautious and not meant to harm the girls' feelings. **_"So, how did you guys ended up disbanding? If you don't mind me asking??"_** Asking that question was a little sensitive although he himself also left his group. But his group was still alive.

Olivia sighed. _ **"Actually, it was our group's decision to disband. We decided not to renew our contract with Blockberry."**_ He said.

Hyunjin held her cheeks. _ **"Well, the company was not letting us do what we want and one of us almost died because of sasaengs. That's not a good thing, right?"**_

Felix nodded. _**"So that's what happened. I'm sorry for that happening to you guys."**_

Hyunjin shook her hands. _**"No, oppa! It's fine. But what happened to yours?"**_

Felix sighed. It was time to tell people who weren't his bandmates. He tensed a bit, rubbing his hands together for his tenseness to go away. This is what he had done so he had to tell somebody what he did. And it was for the good anyways.

 _ **"So, what happened was. I got high paychecks, got beaten and abused sometimes by the people, and I had anti-fans hit me with a fucking egg and bricks in a fansign one time. They hurted as hell. I was bleeding. Changbin hyung was there by my side. He was always that one person who was always guiding me in my path. Then I left them. I still think it wasn't the best choice but it will do for now."**_ He explained.

The girls hummed and nodded. Olivia was curious about something. _**"Oppa, did you and changbin sunbaenim perhaps....dated?"**_

Felix was silent for a short while, until he replied with only a small nod. _**"I found out that he liked me since the first time we met. He courted me and I said yes. That's where our story started. We kept our relationship a mere secret to the fans and the members know. We were always shipped by the fans, and his fans were really a little bit obsessive on the little side. They were begging us to like seperate even though they don't know we were in a relationship."**_ He continued.

 _ **"If Changbin hyung ever finds me, I'll be doomed. Like really doomed. He'll fuck the shit out of me."**_ Felix said and laughed lightly.

The girls laughed slightly and they were looking a little bit on the ugly side. _**"So do you still think that will happen?"**_

 _ **"Yes, perhaps?"**_ Felix said, unsure of what will happen.

 _ **"What-fucking-ever oppa. Can we just prepare your things so we can be ready for school tomorrow??"**_ Hyunjin asked and tsked.

 _ **"Okay fine, little shithead."**_ Felix said and rubbed the younger's hair.

Hyunjin was not going to lose. _**"YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE OLDER THAN ME, YOU SHITHEAD OPPA!"**_

Felix slightly pulled the younger's hair. _**"So you dare to call me a shithead oppa you fucking fuckity fuck!"**_

Olivia was just laughing her ass off. _**"What the fuc-JAJXJDJDJD this is going to be a good fight!"**_ She shouted.

Felix and Hyunjin got into the ramble which Olivia kept laughing her ass off at. Too much for her, we could say.

\-----

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone!! I'm sorry I broke a promise again. Promises are meant to be broken anyways so still a win for me LOLOL.
> 
> Let me explain why I wasn't able to publish this chapter sooner. Jesus take the fucking wheel. This week was a fucking mess. Too many quizzes were ramming my time and I still have 4 quizzes for this week. I finished one yesterday and two today. One tomorrow and three on Friday. And one on next tuesday.
> 
> And yeah on Friday our Student's night is gonna start. It's an acquaintance party and starts at 4 pm here. Imma go there and I dunno if I can publish a chaper again this week. Probably not lol.
> 
> And CHANGLIX IS T H R I V I N G!!!!
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK!!


	37. thirty five.

_**9:56 AM (Australia)** _

Felix was running late for his late class after his orientation with Olivia & Hyunjin. They took the same course which is law and luckily, the three were assigned in the same classes, so they can't be seperated from one another.

Felix wiped his sweat with his hankerchief while running. ** _"Oh my God guys! What time is it?"_** He hurrily asked. Poor boy is in a panic state. This is not what the aussie boy expected in his first school with his friends.

Olivia screeched when she looked at the watch and saw that there were 2 minutes left before class starts. _**"This is all of your fault, Hyunjin eonni! If only you didn't lose your health kit, we wouldn't be running late."**_ She stopped and pointed at the older girl, causing the other two to stop also.

Hyunjin facepalmed and thought for a moment. _**"Well Olivia, guess the fuck what? I found it on your room!"**_ She shouted.

 _ **"Guys, what the fuck! I think it's not the right time to argue because we are running out of time! And you Olivia, stop blaming Jinnie."**_ Felix facepalmed at the two and continued to walked while pulling the girls by their arms.

Soon, the trio arrived at their first class and they barely made it. The three went inside with their breaths running out, showing signs of tiredness already on the first day. This is not what the three expected.

 **"This is not what we expected, guys. Let's just seat down."** Felix walked and sat in the middle of the three vacant seats. Hyunjin just rolled her eyes. Olivia followed the other. Hyunjin sat at Felix's left while the latter sat at the boy's right.

The teacher soon arrived and turns out they are attending their history class. Felix sighed because he despises history so much. History was the reason he was put in the top 3 instead of being the first. Until now, Felix resents history.

On the other hand, history is the subject that Olivia loves the most. She internally celebrated. But seeing the teacher made her a bit uncomfortable. She sighed and put a hand on her chin and leaned onto the table.

Hyunjin is neither of the two. She does not like it but she does not hate it. It gave her a boring vibe because on the way the teacher started introducing the topic that she will be discussing the next days.

After an hour passed, the class ended which means they immediately need to go to their next class which is fricking English. Olivia frowned and the two were celebrating.

Entering the class, they were too immersed that there were some of their classmates staring at them, well mainly at Felix. Olivia noticed soon and she decided to tell the older boy.

 **"Oppa, I think the girls over there like you. Look at how they are staring at you, they're like undressing you in their minds."** Olivia said, secretly pointing at the people.

Hyunjin looked at them in disgust. **"What? Those girls? They look cheap. Like that's my honest opinion."** She stated. **"I think you won't accept them anyways...you still have...."** Hyunjin hesitated but the boy decided to continue for her.

Felix spoke. **"Changbin hyung. I'm not going to be taken by those girls, you know me girls. Changbin is still in my heart."** He sighed afterwards.

Olivia frowned even more. **"Well oppa, you said he's looking for you, right?"**

The older boy shook his head. **"I don't wanna show myself to him right now."**

The girls hugged the oldest, while Felix wraps each of his arm to the younger ladies on their shoulders. **"Damn you guys. What would I do without you guys here by my side? You guys are such good friends."** Felix dramtically said.

Their English teacher soon arrived and more introductions occured once again. Some of the classmates were staring at the foreigner looking people and by foreigner we mean Hyunjin, Olivia and Felix. Still, the three were sitting beside each other with the same arrangement as before.

Hyunjin introduced herself and was greeted by a few classmates looking at her weirdly because of her Korean accent that was showing. She ignored the stares and continued. **_"Good morning, I am Hyunjin and I am Korean. Nice to meet you all."_** They clapped.

Once it was Felix's turn, some of the girls were screaming and fangirling. Boys were finding him pretty, calling him pretty slurs and endearments.

Felix stood up to show respect. _**"Uh, hello. I am Felix Lee and I like English. And I also like to eat vegemite with butter on toast."**_ He said mischiviously. This caused the girls to giggle and some of the boys to stare at him.

_**"Come on, the boy's too cute."** _

_**"That boy is the main course! Who wouldn't resist him?"** _

_**"He looks too perfect to be a human."** _

_**"I have never seen someone THAT handsome before."** _

_**"Hey! Do you think I can date him?"** _

Felix sat down and he felt uncomfortable at the words the people marked towards him. Olivia and Hyunjin facepalmed at the people inside.

After him, it was Olivia's turn. Boys were looking at her like they were captivated. She cleared her throat. **_"Hello to all. My name is Olivia Hye and I am also Korean. Nice to meet all of you."_** She bowed afterwards. Claps and whoo's were heard.

The class continued on with more introductions until they spent the entire day introducing themselves at their blockmates and their teachers.

In their lunch time, almost all of the people in the cafeteria recognized them as idols in Korea. The trio explained that they already disbanded/left their groups because of reasons. Some turned out to be fans of LOONA & Stray Kids so the students went and asked for photographs and took pictures with the three. The trio became happy that there are still people supporting them, even if they aren't in the idol industry anymore.

Now that school has finished, the three walked back to where they live and talked about a few things that captured their attention.

But Felix wasn't concentrating at all. He was spacing out, thoughts of Changbin suddenly came into his mind. _Is he still looking for me? I hope he still welcomes me when I return, or maybe not. Are they promoting well without me? Are they gaining popularity now that I'm gone? Are they gaining more fans?_

More questions lingered in his mind. Felix ended up opening his phone and going to his secret twitter account. He went to the official twitter of Stray Kids, and there he saw the header with only eight members on it. A pang was struck in his heart. Continuing on, he scrolled down and saw that there were promotions coming up.

Felix began to cry silently until Olivia noticed. _**"Oppa, are you crying?"**_ She asked. He wiped his tears and shook his head to indicate that no, he was not crying. His eyes were just sweating.

They arrived home, Felix immediately sprang inside the house when the door was unlocked. He began to cry and sob hard. The emotions inside him were uncontrollable, and he wanted to let it all out, even if it looked embarassing in front of the girls.

The girls were shocked and they immediately went to hug snd comfort their older brother. ** _"What's the matter, Lix oppa? Did something happen?"_** Hyunjin asked. She held the boy's arms so tight until he didn't stop crying. Hurt and comfort is what Felix is going through.

Felix cowardly wiped his tears and began to speak slowly as possible. _**"T-the members......s-started p-promoting again....it was o-only e-eight days since I l-left...I feel so bad."**_

Olivia hugged him tighter. **_"No, oppa. Don't feel bad. Them promoting doesn't mean they've forgotten you. You just left, you're still a part of the Stray family."_**

Felix still cried. Many more reasons behind him crying were still there, and he could not bear to tell the girls more. He wanted to keep the reasons for himself. For now.

For now, Felix wanted to heal properly.

\-----

  
**A chapter dedicated to Jisung's birthday. One will be out tomorrow for Felix's birthday.**

**Hehehehehe ;)))))**


	38. thirty six

**Timeskip after a month.**

**\-----**

  
_**7:41 PM**_

The members just finished their photoshoot for their next comeback. Resting on the dorm, all of them felt tired. Changbin was especially exhausted. All the activities the staff made him do, he felt slightly annoyed about it. This is what he hates about being an idol.

Firstly of the things, he hates being forced to maintain his weight, and that he couldn't do so because he has too much muscle. Secondly, he hates giving too much fanservice to the people, especially girls. At fansigns, majority of the girls would force him to do aegyo. Next, he hates maintaning an image to the public. He has to do perfectly, and people will do anything to bash them even in the tiniest things. One thing is also that an idol has to deal with their anti-fans. Lastly, he could not reveal to the public about who he wants to date _(and by that I mean the Lee Felix)._ The two had _(oops)_ a secret relationship inside the group.

Changbin first discovered that he was gay when the day came that his past girlfriend wasn't appealing to him anymore, and that he prefered hanging out with girls back then rather than strong, muscular boys. And he wants to be back to his straight, normal life again.

But Felix won't let him. Changbin misses the meme boi too much, and he just can't forget the memories that the two made. Felix even said that they will make more memories in the future. Does that mean they will see each other again? Changbin hopes so.

Changbin never went mad at Felix. He was only mad at the people who gave the poor boy the urge and force to leave the group, and the rapper understood it long time ago. Even if they were countries apart, the aussie was still in his heart no matter what happens. That's how much Changbin loves the bright boy. He will make sure to cherish all the memories they made when they were together.

After all, they were still together in heart.

Changbin felt the urge to drink water (not alcohol) so he did. Getting a bottle of water, then immediately twisting the lid to open the bottle of water and then going upstairs to check the night view.

After reaching upstairs, he went to the balcony door, opening it and felt the cold air surrounding him. It was like a ghostly presence was there but surely, the ghost will be scared.

This was where Changbin stole Felix's first kiss. Memories came flowing back into his mind. _How is Felix doing today? Did he already forget me? Did he find someone to replace me?_ Thoughts were flooding Changbin's mind. He buried his face on his hands because of frustration. He felt irritated.....again.

Directing his hand onto his pocket, he held his cellphone and there was no sign of activity, basing on the JYP family groupchat, except for the their sunbaes chatting and making some noise.

**JYP FAMILY**

  
**Wonpil**

**are you guys busy?**

**Jackson?**

**Busy eating?**

**Yes.**

**Bang Chan**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Han**

**DJJCKDKFKFK sunbae omggggg.**

**Jihyo**

**Sure Jackson oppa is really funny lol**

**Mark**

**wang isn't funny**

**he's just pretending to be funny**

**Wonpil**

**i asked a serious question....really jackson???**

**Nayeon**

**so what happens now**

**Jackson**

**wth mark hyung!!**

**Mark**

**i am telling the truth anyways**

**joke peace lol**

**Momo**

**WHAT HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Nayeon**

**this is why mark oppa is silenced by his members**

**Wonpil**

**OI YOU GOT HIM THERE HOOBAE HAHAHAHAHA**

**MORE MORE**

**Jae**

**For God's sake everyone.....**

**Momo**

**jae sunbae is a killjoy HAHAHAHA**

**Jihyo**

**I bet Jae sunbaenim is pissed**

**Y'all are noisy asf**

**No jokes lol**

**Jackson**

**jihyo: no jokes**

**also jihyo: lol**

**WHAT**

**Jihyo**

**SJJCJDJCJJDKD SUNBAE**

**Jae**

**N O I S Y  Y ' A L L**

**Momo**

**N O**

**Jae**

**After winning the solo parts?? Momo no.**

**Momo**

**SHDJFDJ HAHAHAHAHA**

**Bang Chan**

**Eat well sunbaes!!**

**Park Jimin**

**Don't call us sunbae**

**Bang Chan**

**except jimin park*****

**Woojin**

**HAHAHAJAAJ**

**Jae**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BURN JIMIN**

**THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME GETTING ROASTED**

**LOL**

**Momo**

**HSJFJDKFKFK**

**Now Jae oppa is noisy**

**Nayeon**

**jae oppa???**

**Momo**

**Oops. Sunbae i mean**

**Park Jimin**

**STFU BANG CHAN**

**Jackson**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mark**

**HAHAHAHAHA SHE EXPLODED**

That's what Changbin can stand seeing for now. He can't believe his sunbae are this noisy. And yeah, the former JYP artists are still here. Including Felix, so he can still see the jokes and memes. JYP lets them stay anyways, in case they want to come back.

Changbin kept his phone in pocket and returned inside the dorm. He saw Seungmin, Woojin and Jeongin in the living room, probably playing games, because they were shouting at each other. Changbin facepalmed.

Then he noticed the absence of Minsung, probably making out and making whatever they wanna make. The affection of those two to each other are too much, so the couple prefers sharing it in a private space.

Changbin sometimes wished he didn't confess to Felix at all. So this pain can be lessened. He did, anyways. What can he do? Look for him?

Speaking of that, he got an idea. Since Chan lived in Australia so he might know where Felix lives, so he can pay the younger a visit when the older goes to Australia.

Changbin rushed to Chan in his room. He knocked on the door politely and waited for a response. Soon, the door opened and Changbin was greeted with Chan smiling at him. The boy smiled back.

 **"Come in, Binnie."** Chan said. **"What brought you here?"** Changbin smiled and rubbed his hands together, ready to say whatever was on his mind. The feeling immediately rushed to him, feeling a bit good. Changbin started. **"Well, I wanted to tell you something hyung. Do you, by any chance, know where Felix studies or lives?"** He asked with much enthuiasm on it.

Chan looked surprised. _Why was Changbin looking for the younger?_ He chuckled nervously but gave up. Felix wanted to keep his whereabouts a secret from Changbin, but that isn't going to be the case for Chan. **"Well, he lives at a normal sized house, with two girls from LOONA, Hyunjin and Olivia Hye."**

Changbin quirked his eyebrows. **"What the fuck hyung. Why is he living with girls?"** He said like he was disgusted by girls.

Chan shrugged. **"Well, he made friends with the two when he was still an idol. They greeted each other in music shows, and even at ISAC back then."**

Changbin nodded, absorbing the information he recieved. **"Here's the address where Felix lives."** Chan handed him a paper that contained his address in Australia.

Changbin was a little bit curious. **"Why do you get to have his address while I don't?"** He asked, glaring daggers at the older.

Chan shrugged. **"He said not to tell you, because he said you might find him, but oh well. You already have the address, like how are you not going to find him?"**

Changbin hugged the older Australian. **"Thanks, Chan hyung! You're such a great leader."**

Chan rolled his eyes and punched the younger slightly. **"Don't mention it, Binnie."**

\-----

  
**What is Changbin going to do with the address Chan gave him?**

**Happy birthday to both Jisung and Felix. An update will follow in the days before Seungmin's birthday and also on his birthday.**

**Bye for now! The typhoon affected our city, but there was no flood around on our house, probably because it's freaking elevated lol.**


	39. thirty seven.

_Timeskip after 4 days......_

_**11:26 AM (Australia)** _

It was a sunny day at a Australian Saturday. The trio were busy organizing the remaining things of Felix that were scattered everywhere. Since there was no school today, the three decided that they would organize the last of Felix's things.

Felix feels bad because he had so much things that three of them were needed to escalate it inside the house. **_"Guys, I really feel bad."_** He said while putting his bonsai in a table.

Olivia and Hyunjin chuckled. **_"It's okay, mate."_** Hyunjin said while sweeping the dust towards outside of the door. _**"We got used to organizing things. Don't feel bad, oppa."**_ She smiled.

Felix smiled back. _**"Thank you guys, really. You girls are such blessings from heaven and God."**_ He faked laughed and fake cried.

Olivia wheezed. _**"Okay, oppa we acknowledge it but please for the love of God don't do that shit. You look ugly."**_ She sneered.

 _ **"Fucking bitchass!"**_ Felix said and playfully threw a pillow towards her head which landed perfectly.

She jokingly winced in pain. _**"What the fuck!! When did you learn to aim so perfectly?!?"**_ Olivia went towards him and punched his arm.

They continued arguing, bickering and shouting curses to each other and their voices getting higher and higher each time. It was like a wrestling match, but just a verbal match. Until Hyunjin noticed something. She opened the front door and noticed a package on the ground

Hyunjin looks back at the two throwing pillows at each other, then back at the package to see where the mystery gift came from. _Oh no._ She thought as she saw the name the package was for.

Hyunjin shouts to get her friends' attention. **_"Oppa! There a package for you!!"_**

This caught Felix's attention. He rushed to Hyunjin who was still in the door, this time holding the package. **_"Here."_** She handed it to the older boy. _**"It says 'To: Felix' and it's from an infinite sign. Just look at it."**_

 _ **"The fuck is this? Does anyone know our house address??"**_ Felix asks. _**"Unless Chan hyung gave our address to someone else. Because he certainly does not do this shit."**_ He thought hard. _**"As expected for the old grump."**_ Felix facepalmed hard.

Olivia and Hyunjin can only laugh. _**"Oppa, I think Changbin sunbae really loves you that much, even though you're a bit of the bitch."**_ She stated.

No lies detected.

 ** _"Who?"_** Felix asked sassily.

 _ **"Changbin sunbae! I think he sent that."**_ Olivia exclaimed, clapping her hands a few times.

Felix rolled his eyes. _ **"Of course not. And I'm not a bitch!"**_

Hyunjin smiled. _**"Of course oppa! Why would he not? Then he's missing out on a lot on the angelness that oppa has!"**_ She exclaimed.

The package was being inspected by Felix. Its design was too beautiful and the infinite symbol made him think. _Perhaps it's him who gave this to me._ Felix concluded.

He opened the package slowly and was greeted with a pendant. It had a infinite symbol, and was shining with much glimmer and glitter on it. The pendant immediately reminded Felix of Changbin. After bringing out a pendant, there was a letter in an envelope.

 ** _"So, there is also a letter in here. Should I read it?"_** Felix asked.

 ** _"Of course, oppa!"_** Hyunjin answered. ** _"I wanna see what Changbin sunbaenim wrote you."_** She sneered sarcastically.

Felix punched her head slightly and rolled his eyes. _ **"Okay what fucking ever kid."**_

Hyunjin smacked Felix's left arm. **_"I'M NOT A KID!"_** She exclaimed.

 _ **"Yeah, yeah. Here I go."**_ He starts reading the letter loudly, the girls paying attention to him.

_hello angel :)_

_it's been quite a long time since you've left skz. i really wanna see you so bad and i really miss you. the letter you've sent me got me hanging. i have also wondered when are you coming back to me??? i hope soon because i really wanna hug you so much and i love you felix ♡♡ i'll visit there if we have something to do there or if we're allowed by ceo-nim._

_after all, i know your address, you can't escape my wrath ;)_

_i love you, lixie ♡♡♡_

_-your man, seo_

Felix was speechless after reading the letter, with the girls having the opposite reaction as he has. The girls were squealing and jumping hard, feeling cheesy. The only words Felix could say were: ** _"Fuck off, Changbin. Why are you still doing this?"_** He rudely said.

Olivia facepalmed hard. _ **"Sunbae misses you, oppa!!"**_ Hyunjin shouted. _**"I'll remember what you said and I'll tell him if ever he arrives here."**_ Hyunjin said and smirked.

Olivia can only laugh. _**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ She dropped into the floor. _ **"What can I say, oppa? It's evidence right here! EVIDENCE!"**_

Felix covered his ears and rolled his eyes. ** _"I hope this is only a joke."_** He sighed afterwards. He started sweating out of nowhere. _Wtf?_ Felix thought.

Olivia laughed. ** _"Recorded, oppa!"_** She said and showed him her cellphone with his voice record. **_"Got ya, unnie! Instant blackmail!"_** She exclaimed. The atmosphere was lively, mainly because of their silliness that was showing. The girls highfived each other.

**_"Oppa, is this why you're Australian?"_ **

Felix never got up so fast to punch Hyunjin.

\-----

  
**_9:31 AM_**

Changbin is sitting in the dinner table, slowly poking his homemade food. The poor boy did not feel like eating his breakfast today. His favorite bibimbap was on his bowl yet he did not have his appetite mode on. He's also confused why.

A voice had startled Changbin. **"Changbin-ah, why aren't you eating?"** Turns out it was Woojin, being the parent he is. Changbin really liked Woojin's attitude, because Woojin was the type who was calm and soothing.

(Appreciate Woojin more!!!!!)

 **"Yes, eomma. I will eat."** Changbin tried stuffing the food to his mouth and it quite tasted good actually.

Changbin felt the urge to stand up so he did. **"Who made this?"** He asked. The bibimbap was actually made of his favorite combinations of pork, vegetables and of course an egg. Heavenly food, in other words.

Woojin raised a brow. Glares were fired at Changbin. **"Me and Channie made it. Is there a problem?"** Woojin asked sassily. Chan let out his arm to shield Woojin from attacking the rapper.

Changbin immediately disagreed. **"No, hyung! The bibimbap was too delicious! The ingredients were my favorite combinations. Did you guys made this on purpose? And if so, what for?"** He bombarded the oldest member with more questions.

Woojin's expression changed. He chuckled a bit and shook his head. **"Well, kinda made for my baby Changbinnie, right, Channie??"** He said, smiling afterwards. Woojin really liked that the young rapper appreciated his efforts.

**"Thank you, hyung! This is why Stray Kids is the best!"**

Changbin went to Woojin and hugged him, head resting on the oldest member's shoulder. Woojin ruffled the younger's hair and laughed. Chan glared at the younger and Woojin noticed and noted _'what the hell?'_ to the leader.

Chan's face changed. He smiled fakely. Woojin rolled his eyes at Chan. The leader can only smile.

\-----

  
**Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating sooner! Well, I was bombarded with quizzes the few days and until now I am still. I have two tests tomorrow! Wish me luck. A chapter(/s) will be out at Seungmin's birthday or earlier if possible.**

**Yes, chapters might be possible because I am going to our students' night which is taking place this Friday. A half day, indeed! But in that same day, on the day time, we are going to have our Science fair! After this, your girl is going to party with friends and chairs! Of course there's program so imma write there. The event will start at 5 pm here so let's go!!!**

**Imma reject the people who wanna dance with me because I have my Ludwig here. HAHAHAHAHA. But serioisly, I'm going to dance with chairs when the dancefloor opens or imma write a chapter.**

**I will share my students' night experience on the next chapter lol yes guys. Bye and I hope you did not get angry at the long note!!! See y'all on the next chapter!**

**But guys, did y'all noticed the change in Felix's attitude?? Hehe.** **Also the media is Hetalia's England and America a.k.a USUK a.k.a my ultimate ship yayay!**


	40. thirty eight.

**_12:00 PM_ **

The room was full of silence with 12 people occupying it, particularly Stray Kids, JYP and their managers. The kids were called for a meeting and the kids immediately went in the JYP building.

JYP was standing in front of the meeting table with his hands enclosed in the middle. He looked serious, and looked at every single one of the people inside, more like glaring at the kids instead.

 **"Hello to all."** JYP said. **"You may take your seat. We will now start the meeting."** He said without emotions.

The kids bowed and took a seat, while their managers remain standing. Changbin felt the shivers run down his spine as he sat, it was a feeling that was hard to look into. He checked his phone secretly to look at the time and it was exactly noon.

 **"Before I talk further, keep all your distractions away from you. This is going to be an important meeting and isn't going to be funny at all."** JYP stated.

The kids kept their cellphones and many things inside their bags, facing their CEO afterwards. **"All I have here are good news and no bad news so nothing to worry about."** JYP stated. Some of the kids sighed in relief while the other remained silent.

JYP took a deep breath. **"The weight rule is now cancelled, as many of our artists became unhealthy because of skininess, and fans noticed that. They have been complaining about the matter. So from this day, there will be no weight to maintain. But remember to eat normally and keep yourselves healthy looking."** He started.

 **"That ends the first topic. Next, I have talked to some people and I have decided to let you guys have a concert in other countries."** The kids cheered in happiness. JYP shushed them and the kids went silent again. **"You guys get to choose 10 countries to perform your concert at. It can be anywhere in the Earth. And I need to know where now so I can set the dates and venues, and the fans can start saving up money."** He said.

The kids look a little shook. _Now?!?!_ Changbin thought. _Is that a little early?!?_

 **"Suggest some countries, you guys. Just 10 countries."** -Chan

Jeongin clapped his hands. **"We won't let Australia pass, so Australia I pick."** He said happily.

The members clapped and high-fived the maknae except for Changbin and Seungmin. Changbin smiled a bit when he heard Australia because that's where Felix is from. **"I'll take him back."** He suddenly said. **"I'll take him back to me."**

The members looked at him weirdly. **"What are you saying, Changbin?"** Minho asked, expression sour.

 **"Nothing, hyung."** Changbin went silent afterwards, only listening to his members' mini meeting.

 **"Well, we should go to Japan, fuckers!"** Minho shouted.

JYP glared at him. **"Lee Know-ssi, language you silly kid!"** He said.

Minho apologized, now knowing their CEO was still there. **"Oh shit, sorry."**

JYP sighed. **"What the hell."**

 **"That leave us to 8 more countries."** Woojin said, sighing.

Seungmin suggested his place on the US. **"I wanna go to LA!"**

Hyunjin looked at him and smirked. **_"Las Vegas!"_**

Everyone looked at him, silently judging him, especially Seungmin who's judging him hard.

 **"Well, I lived there so I wanna go back there."** Hyunjin stated and shrugged his shoulders. **"And that's where I learned my secret culinary skills."**

Seungmin double facepalmed hard. **"Whatever Hyunjin. Let's add our places."** Hyunjin just shrugged and leaned his head on the younger's shoulder.

Chan nodded. **"How about Spain? I heard they have a lot of creativity in there. I wanna try their food."** He stated.

The members nodded. Their meeting continued on with Changbin being silent the entire meeting and Seungjin half-cuddling because Seungmin doesn't want to. They have decided to go to Sydney, LA, Las Vegas, Madrid, Berlin, Tokyo, Manila, Cebu, Shanghai and Beijing.

JYP nodded. **"Other details will bw discussed when we have planned the dates. Dismissed."**

 **"Wait, PD-nim."** Changbin said and raised his hand.

The members turned to look at him. JYP raised a brow. **"What is it, Changbin-ah?"**

Changbin took a deep breath. **"C-can you perhaps make Sydney the last place we visit?"** He asked.

JYP nodded. **"As you wish, Changbin. I already know the reason. Granted. Now, go you kids."** He said.

The kids stood up, bowed and went out of the room with their managers escorting them to their SUVs.

\------

  
**_4:28 PM (Australia)_**

It was Sunday, the last day of their weekday and they go to school again tomorrow. Felix was sitting on the couch, chilling with his friends who were also on the same couch as him. Felix started wearing the pendant that "Changbin" sent him.

It was a sunday afternoon, when his phone rang. The three looked at each other. Felix instantly recognized that it was his phone that was ringing. He stood up and went to his phone that was charging in a corner, looked at the contact and answered it.

 ** _"Hello, Chan hyung? How is it there?"_** Felix asked.

_**"Hi Felix! We're having a concert there soon."** _

Felix looks taken aback because the kids will have their concert in Sydney. _What if Changbin sees me there??!?_ Felix thought.

Felix became unstable physically, his knees collapsing on the floor. Feelings were rising up to him. **_"O-oh really n-now?"_** He said shaking.

His friends heard him collapse on the floor and they came rushing. **_"Oppa! What happened?"_** Hyunjin said. Felix dismissed that it was only because he slipped. This relieved the girls.

Chan can be heard shouting from the other line. **"Felix! Calm down. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that! Please calm down!"**

Felix breathed in and out. _**"Y-yes hyung....I'm fine. I'm calm. But can I ask something?"**_

Chan laughed. _**"Well, sure thing, Lix."**_

Felix asks something. **_"Did you give Changbin my address?"_**

Chan pauses for 4 seconds. _**"Well.......yup."**_

Felix went into rage mode. ** _"WHAT THE FUCK CHAN HYUNG I HATE YOU DKCKDKXKD I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO GIVE IT BUT YOU GAVE IT. FUCK YOU HYUNG."_**

Chan felt insulted and cursed back. _**"Fuck you too, Lix!"**_

They laughed at each other.

\-----

  
**Okay so, our students' night ended and guess what? I used my phone LOL. I got three dances, the first and third from the same boy and the second from a different person.**

**I was shook at my last dance yesternight. He said something that left me speechless and oh god I regret coming there. I prefer not to say what he said lol. He might be coming here and sees this, no thanks to the Satan.**

**And before the slow dancing, of course party music played and some k-pop songs played. Me and my classmates danced standing, danced while sitting, eating at the venue and took pictures.**

**Yes! We can defend out thesis but it is on Monday so I am nervous at the same time lol. But we have grades. Yesterday was the deadline for it and I near cried when we got an ok on our manuscript after 28383th revisions of it. LOL.**

**But anyways, happy birthday to Seungmin! Lovelots from lee♡♡**


	41. thirty nine.

**⚠- let's go changlix nation**

\-----

  
**_4:16 PM_**

The kids' first nine concerts finished in just 3 months. They were now in Sydney in a hotel to be exact. Feeling nervous and excited at the same time, they are currently getting relaxation and some are getting sleep.

Changbin shared a room with Seungmin who's playing games in his PSP, which he's currently playing.

 **"This game is so fun! I never thought that this would be fun."** Seungmin said with enthusiasm. **"I wanna play this again. Thanks to Jisung hyung who influenced me!"** He smiled afterwards.

But Changbin was not having any of it. **"Seungmin, can you shut the fuck up for a second?"** Changbin shouted in irritation.

Seungmin glared at him. **"Hyung, I was only playing games. Let me live, please for the love of our Lord Jesus Christ."** He said and rolled his eyes. The room was now cold, the temperature dropping.

Changbin snorted. **"Sure your 'Lord Jesus Christ' is up there, Seungmin-ah."** He snapped a finger.

Seungmin can only roll his eyes and go back to playing his game. After doing so, he saw that his character already died in the process, making the younger boy scream in agony.

Changbin was once again irritated and startled this time. _Why can't he keep his voice softer??_ He thought. Changbin stood up and went to Seungmin's bed to smack him.

The younger boy fake cried and shouted. **"HYUNG! HAVE MERCY!"**

Changbin facepalmed and took a deep breath. **"NO I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP YOU FUCKING IDIOT. FUCK OFF AND PLAY QUIETLY."**

Seungmin hugged Changbin in hopes of forgiving him. **"Sorry hyuuuuuung. Seungminnie is sowwy~"** The poor boy used aegyo.

Changbin didn't stand it so well. He hugged the younger and pulled him onto his own bed, wrapping a leg and an arm around the poor boy who's obviously suffocating.

The older snuggled on Seungmin's neck and thought it was Felix. The scent was familiar. Vanilla mixed with mint that gave a cool but clean vibe.

Thin hands were shaking him. Seungmin was lowkey flustered. **"H-hyung! What are you doing?!?!"**

Changbin shushed the poor boy by wrapping his leg and arm tighter that even the lord himself can't get out from. **"Seungminnie. Can I cuddle you for a while? Just tonight perhaps?"**

Seungmin rolled his eyes and gave out a whisper implying yes. **"But let me adjust. If you're sleeping, you must make sure I can sleep too."** He sassily said and rolled his eyes.

Changbin smiled slightly. **"Of course, Seungmin."** He said and unwrapped his arm and leg and let the kid adjust. After doing so, he normally cuddled the poor kid who was forced into this.

Changbin looked at the ceiling. **"I just can't get Felix out of my head. I wanna cuddle someone else."**

Seungmin's horns grew. **"I'm going to say what you said to Felix hyung if we ever meet."** He said and smirked without looking at the older. Seungmin wasn't facing Changbin.

 **"You'll never meet again."** Changbin said and hugged Seungmin's waist tightly.

Seungmin let out a noise that wasn't rated for all audience. **"Ugh, hyung! Too tight! Too t-ight."** He lightly slapped the older's arm.

Changbin soon let go (because Seungmin was not Felix) and began to drift asleep properly, making their atmosphere more quiet and colder than usual. All their sweat were also gone because of the cold wind.

**"Lix.....I miss you...come back...."**

Seungmin heard all Changbin's murmuring. The two soon fall in a deep slumber for hours, waking up after multiple knocks on their hotel room door occured. He had one last thought before falling asleep. _Is Felix hyung gonna come to our concert? I hope so._

\-----

  
**_8:34 PM_**

Olivia was taking too long to get herself ready so Felix and Hyunjin were thinking about leaving her behind because they were going to be late at the damn concert.

Felix facepalmed at how slow his friend is at grooming herself. **_"OLIVIA HYE SON HYEJOO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING SO MUCH TIME GROOMING?!?!"_** He yelled in anger. The event wasn't even that important to Felix.

Hyunjin, who was standing on his left, actually heard what Felix said and slapped his left arm. _ **"Bitchass oppa! This concert is Stray Kids' concert, now that is important!"**_ She exclaimed.

Felix rolled his eyes. He got the tickets because Bang Chan was actually begging for him to come, insisting also his friends would come. Now the girls wanted to come to the concert and that matter brought Felix stress level 100. He held the tickets which were really small in size but memorable in heart. He applied foundation on his face, covering his freckles.

A girl's voice was heard from upstairs. _**"Sorry guys I took so long! Now I'm ready!"**_ It was Olivia with her messy sling bag around her right shoulder, with accessories bangling everywhere she put it on.

Hyunjin walked to her and said something about Felix thinking that the concert that they were going to wasn't even that important.

This made Olivia confused. _ **"But you're going to see Changbin sunbae! Don't you like that? And why did you cover your freckles? They look good on you!"**_ She states with mixed emotions. ** _"And we got the backstage pass, aren't you happy at all?"_** She asks again, scratching her head.

Felix nodded lightly. **_"Well, I have mixed feelings. And you aren't fucking talking me out of that. And I wanna cover it so it's none of your business."_**

Olivia nodded. _**"I respect that, oppa. But Hyunjin eonni probably won't."**_ She said which made Felix and herself snicker.

A glare was thrown at the youngest girl. Also a slap in the right arm. _ **"I show respect, you little shit Olivia!"**_ Hyunjin shouted.

Olivia did not and instead sticked out her tongue. ** _"Let's just go, Felix's going to regret saying those words."_** She sneered.

Felix's eyes were wide. **_"I am not regretting anything."_** He sassily said. **_"AND WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!?"_** He shouted while proceeding in wearing the pendant.

Olivia bowed in apology and walked outside, fixing herself before stopping in front of the van door. Hyunjin snickered and locked their door because she was the last one to go out of the house door. Felix had the car keys so he unlocked it and went into the driver's seat. Olivia went on the backseat and so did Hyunjin, leaving an impression that Felix was the driver of the night. He facepalmed.

Olivia felt her stomach grumble. She touched her tummy and made a pout. _**"Oppa, eonni can we buy some McDonald's as dinner? I did not get to eat our lunch earlier."**_ She said.

Felix raised a brow. _**"And why didn't you eat lunch earlier?"**_ He asked. The youngest sighed before replying. **_"Well, I did my project and my homework, guess I forgot to eat."_**

The oldest was not parking outside of a McDonald's branch. **_"Yah, Olivia, food is more important than school. School is crap so you have to eat food first before doing crap. Your mental health might degrade if you keep doing that."_** Felix spat out.

Hyunjin frowned. **_"Oppa's right. Eat more before doing school. Food is life, school isn't."_** She added. ** _"Let's stopover. But make sure to buy fast, okay? We only have less than an hour before the concert starts."_**

Olivia happily nodded. **_"Yey bitches!"_**

Felix quickly shushed her. He turned off the engine after parking successfully and unlocked the doors. The three proceeded in getting out of the van, walking together towards the entrance of the fast food chain.

 ** _"Let's just take out our food then?"_** Felix asked. The girls nodded and stated what they wanted to eat and it was Felix's treat for them three. The girls cheered, but were cut off by Felix saying that 'this is your last treat Olivia' and Hyunjin can only laugh. Felix smiled and ruffled Olivia's hair.

After ordering that took them 5 minutes to prepare, they returned to the van and Felix started driving while eating his snack.

 ** _"Yuck oppa, you're going to get the steering wheel dirty!"_** Hyunjin exclaimed while Olivia snickered. Felix glared at the two. **_"I drive might as well eat little shithead!"_** The three laughed together.

Soon they arrived at their venue with their hands dirty except for Olivia because she used a fork and a spoon. The other were wiping their hands with their wet wipes and Olivia saw something that's why the people around them were screaming.

Olivia began switching in her lowest voice as possible. **_"Oppa, eonni, I think the people are screaming about Stray Kids. Look at there, it's them. They're starting the concert. We must get to our seats."_** She pointed at the area. Hyunjin and Felix wore masks and Olivia refused. ** _"My make-up is going to a waste if I wear one!"_** Her reason.

Hyunjin pulled Felix's and Olivia's arm towards the entrance. **_"Here are our tickets, 3 VIP tickets with backstage pass."_** She quickly said. The guard inspected their things and they were given freebees and ID's for backstage passes. The trio walked inside the venue and it was fricking huge.

Felix now led the two into their seats which on the way, they were given more freebies by some fans who were kind enough. They thanked all of them and they stuff all of it in a tote bag that Hyunjin brought along.

After doing so, they arrived at their seats is the time Stray Kids were performing. Felix instantly recognized the member in front of him. It was Changbin, who he thought really looked good in dancing.

Felix watched in awe. The rapper was finally rapping his part and poor Felix never fell deeper than before. ** _"Changbin hyung's......so cool."_** He said nonchantly.

Hyunjin, who was cheering, heard the boy. _ **"Of course, oppa. He's your man. Just let it out."**_ She said. He kept quiet afterwards.

After a few more performances, they were finally going to talk to the fans/concert goers. The kids introduced themselves and went on however they want. Felix did not notice that Changbin recognized him by his eyes. Changbin smiled and felt happy, _Felix was here at the concert! And he also has the backstage pass, so I get to meet him later! Yes._ He thought.

After the concert ended, it was time for the backstage passers to personally meet Stray Kids in the backstage. Only 12 backstage passes were given out and the trio were the last to go in. Felix felt nervous. _What if Changbin hyung recognizes me? What would he do to me?_

There were 12 people who were falling in line, including Felix at the end. Felix shakes, his hands clasping together, his sweat pouring out and his nervousness rising to the top. He slowly walked through the door when it was his turn.

He went in and saw the members waving at him. The members did not recognize him at first, so they were amazed that a fanboy got into the backstage. Felix highfives with the first eight members, except for Changbin, who wasn't having any of Felix's antics.

Changbin grabbed the younger's hands and pulled him towards his chest to give him a hug. Felix felt surprised and had his eyes wide. An arm was wrapped around his waist and the other was trying to removing his mask. Felix panicked and tried to resist Changbin from removing his mask by putting a hand on his mouth, making the mask stuck flat. _He recognized me!_

Changbin ticked Felix's waist, causing him to wiggle and disguard his mask then Changbin removed the mask and kissed the younger, startling him. Lips that weren't touched for so long, lips who were cold and salty. Felix had his eyes wide and was frozen. The members were shocked that it wasn't a fanboy but it turned out to be Felix all along.

Changbin pulled away and grabbed his chin lightly. **"You thought I wouldn't recognize you? After you wore the pendant that I gave you?"** He whispered in his ear. Good thing there weren't any staff inside.

Felix lost balance and had to cling hard onto Changbin's arms for support. **"H-h-hyung--ACK!"** A soft kiss was placed on his neck. Felix pulled away from Changbin. The kids started screaming.

**"FELIX SO IT IS YOU!"**

**"FELIX HYUNG!"**

**"BESTIE!"**

**"HI HYUNG LONG TIME NO SEE."**

_**"FELICKS!"** _

They crushed Felix into a hug and sweat is all Felix could smell from them. He screamed in pain. Changbin swatted all of them away and proceeded in carrying the younger away from them.

⚠

 **"H-hyung aren't you tired?"** Felix asks with innocent eyes. Changbin puts him down after entering the dressing room which was reluctantly small.

Changbin pushes him into the wall and cornering him with his muscular arms, and this never fails to make Felix flustered and blushing.

 **"Do you know how much I've waited for you to come back, Felix?"** He started darkly. Felix felt slightly terrified of the person in front of him right now.

Felix let out a tear. **"I'm sorry hyung---I wasn't strong enough to endure all the pain."** He said and slided down so he was now sitting. Changbin followed him, kneeling in front on the now crying boy and immediately hugging the life out of him. **"It's not your fault. It's just....I've waited for so long. And I really miss you so much."**

 **"Do you know how many days I've been enduring without you by my side? Do you know how many times I've cried since you left?"** Changbin asks, cupping Felix's face that was full of salty tears.

Before Felix could even mutter a reply, Changbin immediately attacks him with kisses, arms wrapping around the petite boy and Felix responding to those. Felix can only whimper and let out a holy noise while their lips are still in contact.

The older boy pulls away and starts leaving bites on the younger's neck. This made Felix let out a noise that wasn't holy. Felix grabbed the older's head, signalling him to stop. **"N-no hyung. Stop. I'm s-still not ready."**

Changbin complied and rested his head on the younger's shoulder. Felix looked like the main course. His hair messy, his lips swollen (tongue of course) and his clothing disorganized. Felix hugged Changbin back.

Changbin began to speak. **"I want my days with you. I want your everything including the smell of your hair, the taste of your brittle skin, the touch of your breath on my lips. Stay with me."**

Felix felt his lips taken again, and he let his lips be taken. _I'm reunited with him again._

⚠

\-----

  
**So I participated at our orals and I lost lol when last year I won 3rd place and the questions were too hard to answer HAHAHAHAHA. Also k-pop songs were playing in the same time so how the hell can I concentrate?**

**What happened with Seungmin and Changbin was platonic okay y'all don't attack me or I will attack back. And I need holy water holy shit 100%**

**Fun fact: I almost forgot I have a story HAHAHAHAHAHA joke joke.**

**Sorry for the late chapter. I was busy because of school works. I also wanted to make this chapter one of a kind for me so I had to think throughly on typing this chapter.**


	42. forty.

**Featuring LOONA~**

\-----

  
_**2:17 PM**_

The date of Changbin and Felix just finished. They were now walking back to Changbin's hotel, openly holding hands and keep their distance to a bare minimum. **"Hyung! How did you find my address?"** Felix asks as he swings his hands while lacing on Changbin's. He was smiling at the older, so his bright, shiny teeth were out on the air.

Changbin shrugged. **"Chan hyung told me."** He said without even holding back. If Chan knows that he told Changbin Felix's address, he would be crisps then.

Felix facepalmed. **"Well, I wasn't expecting that."** He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. **"I knew it. Chan hyung told you."**

Changbin raised a brow. **"Why? Didn't you want me to know?"** He asks, his grip on Felix's hand more tighter. He was getting a bit irritated with the younger because Changbin doesn't want secrets kept from him.

Felix felt the older's grip on him became more stronger. **"Well, that was at first. But it was a good thing Chan told you."** He said fakely. Felix felt that this was slowly getting fake and the tension is growing.

Changbin let go of Felix's hand after the younger said that statement. **"Go home, Felix."** He said pissed off. Changbin was so done of Felix's spoilt attitude, so he started walking away from the younger. _Was he always this fake?_

Felix had his eyes wide by now. He instantly regretted opening the topic. He ran towards the older and held his hand. **"H-hyung no. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry hyung. No."**

The older stopped on his tracks. Felix's grip on the older's hand is tight and isn't looking like he's going to let go soon. Changbin sent a glare in Felix's way and it traveled down Felix's spine, making him shiver. **"Prove it to me that you're so sorry about this. You can either give me a kiss or you'll do no---"** (you'll do nothing and I'll just walk away from you.)

Felix wasted no time and immediately grabbed the older's nape and kissed him. Even if they were on public. He doesn't care at all. All that mattered to him was this moment. Felix closed his eyes while doing so. In return, Changbin had his eyes wide.

The younger boy pulled away and smiled at Changbin. **"Well, how about that Changbin hyung?"** He said cheerfully. Felix held the older's hands and looked down on them.

Changbin quirked a small grin on his face. **"One more time, Lix. I want to feel your lips on mine."** He said with confidence. He saved his confidence for events like this, especially when it involved the young Australian.

Felix widened his eyes, rose tint on his both of his cheeks, and gave a slight slap on Changbin's shoulder. This was too much to handle! **"No hyung! Aren't you taking advantage of me right now?"** He asked while glaring at the older.

Changbin can only scoff and turn his back from Felix, pretending he's still mad. **"Bye, Felix."** He waved twice and started walking away from the younger.

Felix pulled the older's arm. He was enthrilled in Changbin's actions right now. **"No hyung! Come here! I'll---"**

But he was cut off with arms wrapping around his waist and a long kiss on the lips. This took Felix by surprise once again and getting this kind of treatment was a little disturbing to the kid. _Traumatizing me with those kisses he gives me...._

Felix began to respond to the older's kisses and was really happy for this moment to happen. He smiled inside and he felt contented by Changbin himself being with him. _I really love you Changbin hyung._

Changbin pulled away and held the younger's chin. **"I love you Lee Felix and I will always do."** He brought his forehead to Felix's and his other hand held one of Felix's hands. **"I love you."**

Felix smiled and his white teeth illuminated through Changbin's eyes, sending him signals and butterflies down his own stomach. **"I love you too, Changbin hyung my small angel."** He joked.

Changbin glared at him. **"Who are you calling small, kid?"**

Felix pulled away and started running and laughing at the same time. **"Nothing~"** he singsonged.

 **"YAH! COME BACK HERE KID."** Changbin sighed.

\-----

  
**_2:27 PM_**

The former LOONA members were in Australia because they wanted a vacation there and mainly because Hyunjin and Olivia now lived there.

 **"Vivi eonni, where do you wanna go next?"** A confused Haseul asked. She was holding hands with the Chinese girl.

Vivi held tighter. She smiled at the younger girl. **"Well, we can go anywhere you want to, Haseul-ah."** She said softly, her hands going inside Haseul's sweater paws.

 **"I would like to go somewhere that would make the both of us happy, eonni!"** Haseul said with enthusiasm.

Vivi nodded. **"Let's go to our favorite place then, Haseul-ah."** Vivi started walking towards their destination, the Australian picnic garden.

A voice interrupted. **"Oi, you guys! Me and Gowon are still here! Stop being lovebirds in front of us."** Turns out Heejin and Gowon were there with the couple, hanging out.

Vivi sighed. **"Sorry, guys. I thought you guys are going to find Olivia and Hyunjin?"** She asked, confused. This was a long time theory back when they were still LOONA.

Both of the singles sighed. **"There aren't any signs of them, eonni. I miss Hyunjin so much."** Heejin stated and rubbed her face onto her hands.

Gowon let out a look of disbelief. **"They actually blocked our number, so why bother finding them if they don't wanna be found?"** She stated with a bit of sarcasm.

Vivi facepalmed. **"Well, since you two broke the girls, of course they wouldn't want to see you both. You hurt them, and this is what costed you two."**

Haseul sighed. **"Well, if I were Hyunjin and Olivia, I wouldn't alsp let you two back into my life. This is your karma you girls."**

Gowon ruffled her own hair. **"Ugh, shut up, eonni! I know I was an idiot for leaving Olivia behind. I feel sorry for her."**

 **"Well you should feel so."** Vivi said and rolled her eyes.

 **"That's why we're here in Australia, right?"** Heejin sassed. **"For them to forgive us and come back to us. That's why."** She added.

Haseul sighed. **"Good luck bringing them back by your side."** She said.

\-----

  
**_5:18 PM_**

Felix and Changbin were back on Changbin's hotel room which he was sharing with Seungmin currently. Seungmin wasn't present so Felix and Changbin were alone in the room.

Felix sat down on one of the beds, not knowing who the owner is. If it was Changbin's, he wouldn't budge. If it was Seungmin's, he was going to budge. The younger's basically a devil, so he wouldn't want to mess with him.

Changbin sat beside Felix and held his hand. Their hands fit together like a puzzle. Felix looked down at their hands that held together.

Changbin looked at the younger. Felix was blushing and his other hand was covering most of his face. **"Thank you Felix. For coming with me and for being with me in our journey."** He said and smiled at the younger.

 **"No problem, hyung. As long as you're there, I'll be always by your side to join you."** Felix shyly said, fiddling with the older's hand.

But the moment got ruined when a sound of gas went out. Felix felt that he let out. Felix pulled his hand away and covered his hand with his face and rolled himself in a blanket in the bed he was sitting.

Changbin laughed while looking at the younger's actions. **"Felix HAHAHAHAHAHA why did you have to ruin the moment HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"** He was on the floor laughing.

Felix felt his face burn up and was super embarassed that it happened. **"Sorry h-hyung!! I wasn't able to preve---"**

A hug on the back cuts the younger off and makes him shocked once again. **"I still love you Felix~"** The person singsonged. **"Unwrap yourself from the blanket please?"** He asked.

**"Changbin hyung I'm too embarassed! I can't do that!"**

Changbin forced the blanket off the younger and he saw Felix in an.............interesting state. His hair dishevelled, his clothes messy and he looked like he engaged in some actions.

 **"H-hyung..."** Felix said nervously. **"I'm sorry."**

Changbin hovered over the younger and held his chin.

**"I love you...."**

And they kissed the rest of their day away.

\-----

  
**OMAIGAD RUSHED CHAPTER HERE. I WAS REALLY SHOOK BECAUSE I FINISHED THIS AT SCHOOL 8:26 AM HAIFKDKDKD.**

**SO I WAS ALSO GOING ONLINE SHOPPING AND I KNOW WHAT TO ORDER SO I HAVE TO SAVE MY MONEY. HAHAHAHAHA. LET'S GO SHOPEE PH.**

**See you guys in the next chapter! I think about of giving this story up but nope! We have more chapters to come. Also anticipate for something to happen.**

**I apologize for giving you all boring chapters nowadays. I have been busy for school.**


	43. forty one.

**_11:02 PM_ **

**"Hyung.....do you have some food? I'm a bit hungry."** A voice says, rubbing their stomach. **"I suddenly got hungry after like, walking** **329494** **minutes on foot??"**

 **"Well Lix, I'm giving you this."** Changbin answers. He got food in a bottle, the poor younger boy just taking it and staring at it.

 **"But hyung....I said food."** Felix said, staring at the bottle out of nowhere. **"This looks more like of a shake than food."** He continued.

Changbin smirked. **"That's food, love."**

Felix had his bitter face on. **"I don't like your expression, hyung."** He stared at the older's expression and it did not look good to the kid.

He drinks the bottle anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Felix shrieks at the taste. **"Oh my God! That's fucking salty! What the hell is this?!?!"** He asks the older, who's containing himself from laughing. **"Is this what I think it is?"** He added.

Changbin raised a brow. **"What do you think is it?"** Changbin adjusted himself so he could sit beside Felix. The aussie noticed this and looked away for a second before finally answering.

 **"Is this................cum?"** Felix says. **"That's why you're smirking you pervert hyung!"** He starts hitting the older.

Changbin had his eyed wide and blocked all of the hits from the poor boy. **"Felix! Holy fuck how did you know what cum tastes like?!?! Did you taste it already?!?!"**

Felix raises both of his hands. **"Well of course not! I just accidentally read that on the internet hyung! What drink is this?"**

 **"Thank goodness you didn't yet. This is salted caramel, little idiot!"** Changbin covers the lid and hugs Felix, pulling both of them in the bed.

Felix sighs. **"Well, I'm sorry perhaps? But indeed, this made me full already. Give me some more even though it's salty."** He drank all of the remaining content of the bottle.

Changbin kisses his nose. **"Well, you don't need to apologize, baby. It's fine."** He wraps the younger in his legs and starts caressing the younger's thigh.

Felix tensed up because of the sensation **. "Hyung what are you doing?"** He asks while playing with Changbin's hair.

 **"I'm caressing your thigh. Does it make you feel something bad?"** A smirk followed afterwards. This made Felix gave a bitter face.

 **"What the actual fuck, hyung. Of course not, it does not."** Felix rolled his eyes after saying that. **"I'm going to sleep, hyung. Good night!"** He dug his face on the pillow he was holding.

Changbin leaned his face into Felix's and gave a kiss goodnight. **"Good night, baby. Sleep well and dream of me."**

Deep into the night, Felix's phone rings and Changbin was still awake by that time. Being his boyfriend, he answered the call. The caller was actually Olivia.

The voice immediately shouts. _**"Felix oppa! Where are you? You aren't home yet we are---"**_ Olivia was cut off when Changbin spoke.

 **"I don't understand but this is his boyfriend. Felix is already asleep in my place, don't worry. I assume you're one of his friends that he lives with?"** He politely asks.

Olivia on the other got shocked. **"C-Changbin sunbaenim! Yes I am one of his friends. Please let Felix sleep well, since he barely gets sleep in our house. I don't wanna disturb you two there. Goodbye and goodnight sunbaenim!"**

 **"Goodbye."** He ended the call and hugged the living life of the younger. **"Poor baby, not getting enough sleep. We'll sleep our remaining days."**

 

\-----

  
**_10:27 AM_**

Felix wakes up, being the non-morning person he is, he covered his face with a blanket that probably wrapped itself on him last night.

He tilted his head onto the other side and saw that the older's face was too close from his, so he rose the fuck out and blushed. _Holy shi--_

An arm wrapped around him and pulled him back down. Felix, being the poor boy he is, had his eyes wide for God knows how many times already.

 **"Lix, I know you want to sleep badly. Let's sleep the entire day if you want."** Changbin groggily said, face buried onto a pillow.

 **"Also, can I visit your place?"** He looked at the younger afterwards. **"Well, what do we have here? A full course meal named Lee Felix."** Changbin smirked. He went on top of Felix to corner him.

 _Holy shitto it's too early for this._ Felix shut his eyes and closed his hands so it would turn into a fist. **"H-hyung...it's too early for this stuff."**

Changbin forced Felix's head to be tilted at the left side so he could whisper. **"So we can do this later at night?"**

 _Holy shit, dirty thoughts dirty thoughts STOP P L E A S E!!!_ Felix had his eyes wide. **"I didn't mean that hyung!!"** Felix began to wiggle his ass off, making both of them shake.

Changbin went off, instead hugging him by the side. **"So can I stay over at your house? Just for a few days only."**

Felix thought for a moment. **"Uh, sure hyung. I'll call Hyunjin to pick us up."** Felix picks up his phone. Hyunjin can also drive but Felix mostly drives for the trio.

 **"Also, one of your friends also called you when you were asleep. I talked to her and said that you were asleep already. Also said that you were getting little to no sleep. Is that true?"** Changbin interrogated, face nearing the younger's every question.

Felix avoids the older's gaze. **"Uh, uh, yes but I have a reason! I was busy for university works that time! And I sleep a lot nowadays, hehe."** He smiled afterwards.

Changbin rested his face on the younger's shoulder. Felix calls Hyunjin, aware of startling her at 10 am isn't good.

Hyunjin soon picks up, greeting Felix. ** _"Oppa! It's early at 10! Where art thou?"_**

Felix sighs before answering. ** _"I'm at my boyfriend's hotel room. And he kinda wanted to stay over in our house. Just for a few days."_**

**_"Sure thing oppa! But please keep your moments in a private way, okay?"_ **

**_"Of course you little kid. We know you don't have your special somebody so you're bitter."_** He chuckled.

Hyunjin flashed a middle finger even though Felix won't see it. **_"Fuck off oppa! What else?"_**

Felix scratched his head. ** _"Can you guys also pick us up?"_**

A sigh was heard from the other line. **_"Okay, oppa. We'll be there in less than an hour. Which hotel again?"_**

**_"*redacted*."_ **

**_"Imma use Waze. Okay, bye oppa!"_ **

**_"Bye bitch!"_ **

The call ended. **"So you guys use English when you talk? Why though?"** Changbin asks.

Felix nodded. **"First of all, because it's my first language, hyung. Lastly, the girls wanted to improve their English skills, even if they are fluent now."**

Changbin nodded in amusement. **"That's impressive. How did they learn English in such a short time though?"**

**"They started studying the language when they were still LOONA as a girl group. I think they hired an Australian tutor back then? Then the girls decided to seperate, some remaining in Korea, some transferred to America and my friends transferred to Australia, because they wanted to learn more about Australian English."**

Changbin nodded. **"That's impressive. Learning English in less than a year? Wow. Just like Seungmin."**

**"But they learned it in a longer time than Seungmin though. They took like 7 months to learn the language."**

**"Still! Less than a year. I could never do that."** Changbin exclaimed and laughed. **"Anyways, let's get ready and go shower first. I'll get permission from JYP and Chan hyung."**

Felix nodded and went to the shower with his things.

 

\-----

  
**_10:53 AM_**

After showering, Felix was greeted by Changbin impacking his things, indicated that he already got permission and was going to check out from the hotel room earlier than the other members.

And what Felix didn't know was Changbin's staying in Australia a bit longer than the other members by two months.

 **"Hyung, go take a shower."** Felix said with full clothes on, drying his hair.

 **"Alright. I'm already finished here."** Changbin brought the luggage down and went to the bathroom.

A phone call to Felix snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately answered the call. _**"Hello Hyunjin?"**_

_**"Hyunjin eonni is driving this is Olivia! Oppa! We're almost there. See ya!"** _

Felix scratched his head. ** _"Hi Olivia! Holy shit! Changbin's still taking a shower. I'll inform him."_**

 ** _"Okay oppa! Bye for a while!"_** Olivia dropped the call.

Felix shouted. **"Hyung! Faster. The girls are almost here."**

A response was heard from the bathroom. **"Okay okay! Why did I shower so late?"**

Felix let out a chuckle. **"Just shower, hyung!"** He said and smiled.

After 2 minutes, Changbin came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and was wiping his hair. **"Are they here already?"**

Felix looked up from his cellphone. **"Yeah. We need to go, actually."** He stated and stood up.

**"Okay then. Let's go? Did you forgot anything?"**

**"Nope, nothing. Let's go, hyung."**

Both of them went out of the room with their things. They did not bother saying goodbye to the other members, because they said to visit Felix's house before they return to Korea. So it was fine.

**"Goodbye hotel, would rate you 5 stars."**

They started going down and walking through the lobby until they got out and Felix saw their van. **"I see them, hyung. Hey over here girls!"** He shouted and waved.

It seemed to work because the van drove towards their direction and stopped in front of them. The driver's window opened.

 **"Get in, oppa, sunbaenim!"** Hyunjin said cooly.

They opened the van door and went inside, being greeted with Olivia in the front. She waved the boys inside and helped them with some of the luggages.

 _ **"How do I introduce my boyfriend to you guys?"**_ Felix asked.

 _ **"Well, just say what he is about."**_ Hyunjin said _._ ** _"Tell us."_** She said while driving off the hotel premises.

 ** _"Well, he's Seo Changbin of Stray Kids."_** Changbin looked at Felix because he heard the younger boy say his name. ** _"And he's your sunbaenim and doesn't speak English."_**

 ** _"Oh! I didn't know that. I was literally calling his name informally at the concert HAHAHAHAHA."_** Olivia said and laughed her ass off.

 _ **"So even we trashtalk in English so he wouldn't understand?"**_ Hyunjin added while looking at the side mirror.

 ** _"Fuck yeah!"_** Felix shouted.

 _ **"Eonni, careful! You're the one driving!"**_ Olivia shouted.

Felix can only laugh and rest his head on Changbin's shoulder. Changbin was confused because he did not understand a single thing the trio were conversing about. In the end, he just listened to his music playlist to wash all the confusion off.

 

\-----

  
**Hello! Sorry I took so long and here's a boring chapter once again! I took my exams. Well, since I'm on vacation now, I can spend my time writing again! But I have something to attend at Friday *cough* our swimming party that was supposed to be tomorrow but was moved *cough*. I'm still looking to that event.**

**Many flashbacks raced on my mind when my classmates said to organize a swimming party once again. Like when, a three classmates of mine fucking lift me up like I was plastic as weight because they easily did that. And the moment I drank so much coke my stomach became bloated LOL.**

**I also regretted today because I spent so much money on skincare products but they are worth the price anyways! I bought two face masks, two moisturizer sachets, an oil sheet and a toner! I instantly loved my toner. I also used one of my masks already so yeah...I'll use the next mask next week. Kill me please.**

**See you next time! Expect a chapter on Thursday!**

**Paano ko nasabi na makakapagpublish ako ng kabanata sa Huwebes? NASABI KO DAHIL SA NANAY MO HAHAHAHA. NAPAKAASO.**

**EDIT: The party got moved to November 3 so yehey! More possibilities of two chapters this week.**


	44. forty two.

**_10:27 AM (Australia)_ **

_**"Chan-ssi, can you tell me why one of your members, supposedly checked out of your hotel earlier than the others?"**_ Someone behind Chan asked. Chan was walking with Woojin, supposedly a mini date for him at a cafe.

Woojin turned around and saw a woman, holding his phone and literally getting close to the two. _This is privacy invasion right?_

A female from the other side saw them with her friends. **_"Is that Stray Kids' Bang Chan and Woojin? WAAAAH! Let's go there! I knew they would stop here!"_** She said, pulling one of her friends.

 ** _"Don't record us, please."_** Chan said, pulling Woojin by his side. Woojin covered his face while continuing to walk away.

Bang Chan covered his face, pulled Woojin by his hand and started running afterwards. Woojin was confused and relieved at the same time. _Is he protecting me?_

The girls started chasing them while recording them. Chan internally groaned at the moment right now. He realized they were being chased by sasaeng fans. Sasaeng fans were the kind of fans you wouldn't want to be your fan.

Invasion of privacy is their priority.

 **"Hyung. Let's take a turn then I'll call a taxi here."** Woojin nodded. They took a sharp turn to the left and confused the women. They hid behind a large container that would fit them both, despite their muscle size.

Chan quickly called out a taxi after spotting that there were no girls anymore. He clapped his hands so he could get attention. And a taxi car was quick to respond, stopping right in front of them.

**"Where to, sir?"**

Chan and Woojin took a ride back to their hotel. What a great way to properly end your mini date. (to Chan) Chan just sighed and rested his head to Woojin's shoulders.

Woojin caressed the leader's hair, wrapping hair around his slender fingers. He could sense that Chan wasn't in a good mood because of what happened recently, but that doesn't mean it ruined your entire date. I mean, they already finished it when that happened so, no hay problema there.

Chan looked up to Woojin. **"Hyung, did you enjoy our mini date?"** This was a date after all? Woojin thought, face despicable.

 **"Uh, of course, Chan-ah. It was good. We get to spend time together."** Woojin half smiled.

Chan nodded and smiled. **"I'm glad you did, because I enjoyed it a lot!"** He said, throwing punches into the air, hitting nothing but invisible lines.

Woojin chuckled and ruffled Chan's hair. **"Well, you paid for all we spent so, you know? It was not a problem."**

Chan glared at the older. **"So you enjoyed it because I paid for all we bought today?"** He asked seriously, lifting his head away from Woojin's shoulder.

Woojin raised both of his hands. **"No, Chan-ah! I enjoyed the date because I spent it with you! I would have nobody else but you Channie."** He said and smiled at the younger.

Chan looked at Woojin in the eyes seriously and he looked like he conveyed many of his emotions and messages to Woojin. **"Well, I'm glad again! I get to go out on a date with Woojin! Yehey!"** Chan giggled and rested his head again on Woojin's shoulder. _I love Woojin hyung~_

Soon, the two arrived back at their hotel. They were standing outside Jisung and Minho's hotel room and Chan knocked. The door opened revealing Jisung with an unpaintable expression.

 **"Jisungie? Why are you looking at me like that?"** Chan asked, weirded out.

Jisung only said a few words. **"Look at the social media today."** And turned his back on him.

Woojin glared at the kid. **"Yah! Don't turn your back on Chan."** Jisung paid no attention to what Woojin was saying and just walked away from them.

Chan sighed. **"It's okay, Woojin hyung. I'll just check the our social media today."** He said and went to their hotel room while removing his external clothing, leaving him in his sando and shorts. He sat down and began to scroll down their group twitter account.

 **"Wow, so this is what Jisung is angry about. Thank goodness he isn't actually angry at me."** Chan said, breathing relief.

Woojin was still skeptical. **"How did they know this? Did they hire someone to stalk us? Is this what we get for being idols?"**

 **"No, hyung."** Chan pinched his cheek. **"We should deny these, besides it's stated here as 'rumor'. As in capital RUMOR."** He pointed at the bold capitalized word rumor. **"So it isn't much of a worry. The company can handle it because it's papa JYP who knows all about us, not them."**

Woojin sighed and nodded. **"I hope all goes well."**

\-----

  
**_1:29 PM (Australia)_**

 **"Welcome to our house, sunbaenim!"** Hyunjin shouted with gestures, obviously showing off their house. Olivia facepalmed with two hands.

Changbin chuckled at the ladies. Felix had no reaction at all. He just carried his boyfriend's bags towards the house. _ **"Help me, motherfuckers!**_ **Changbin hyung help me this is your own stuff."** He said, sweating a lot.

Changbin immediately went to him unlike the girls who laughed at him first before they did. **"So sunbaenim, what brings you to our house?"** Olivia asked. **"If we can know why? It's okay if you don't wanna answer us!"** She said and smiled.

 **"Well, I was curious because how did you guys managed to buy a house like this? Look the house's going to fit like 20 more people here. It's also decent here."** Changbin said, examining the living room as they went in.

The girls scratched their heads. **"Well sunbae, Felix oppa here did the design of the house, even though he isn't an architect. Olivia did the interior stuff and I did the exterior stuff."** Hyunjin explained proudly.

 ** _"Yah, Hyunjin! You sound like you're bragging about our house, don't you?"_** Felix scolded. He wiped his forehead. _ **"Come help!"**_

 _ **"To where? To your room?"**_ Olivia asked and did the lenny face.

Changbin stared at Olivia like he was done with the girl. Hyunjin noticed this and smacked the youngest. **_"Stop doing that, dumbass! We have someone over."_** She scolded.

Olivia just flashed the middle finger and continued to help with the bags upstairs. ** _"Why don't we hire a maid and a guard."_** She asked herself.

Felix sighed, also helping with the bags. **_"Well, we're still too poor for those stuff, Olivia."_** He explained. _**"Maybe one day we'll hire some guards and maids to help us here."**_

After like 12 minutes, they finished arranging all Changbin's things into Felix's room. The Australian's room consisted of a master bedroom so it would not be a problem when Changbin visits them.

Felix sighed and laid on his bed,  followed by Changbin who sat beside him. Both were tired and so were the girls at the door so they locked the door and left to give the two some privacy.

Felix fiddled with his hair. **"Well....hyung?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Do you like it here?"** Felix asked, making eye contact.

 **"I love it here, Lix. I would like to stay forever here if I could."** Changbin said, looking away and direction towards the wall in front of him. **"But not more than I love you."**

 _Wow, holy shit! I wanted to sleep._ **"Woah, hyung! That's just sleepiness. You better get some sleep, Changbin-ssi."** Felix pulled the older to lay down beside him.

Changbin immediately snuggles into Felix's neck and sniffed it. **"You smell good, Lix."** He said, hugging the life out of the younger.

Felix felt himself blushing, complimenting the mood right now. Even though their air conditioner was open??

 **"Uh, thank you hyung."** Felix said and hugged Changbin.

Changbin said a few words before dozing off. **"Let's go stargazing at your balcony tonight. For now, let's just sleep. Tell your friends not to interrupt us. But your friends are really funny and witty."**

Felix chuckled. **"Sure. Okay hyung."** He went to message Hyunjin and Olivia in their group chat, telling the girls not to be too noisy and to keep their noises a bare minimum.

Then he slept.

\-----

  
**O o p s another promise broken. I'm not going to make a promise ever again because all I do is break them.**

**The story is nearing its end. Please don't be sad lol. It's going to end around 45-50 chapters lol. And I will add some spice on how to end it. Spoiler: no bad ending yehey.**

**Bye! I'm not going to predict when the next chapter's going to come out. We have two school days on 29 & 30 and then I get to attend a swimming party of my classmates!**


	45. forty three.

_One week later......_

**_8:26 AM (Australia)_ **

Stray Kids are going back to Korea as seven members today. Changbin remained in Australia because he already got his permission. He did not tell Felix that he was staying for two more months. _Now is the time to tell him_ , Changbin thought. _I hope he will be happy about this._

 **"Good morning, Felix."** Changbin said, ruffling his hair. Felix stirred, complimenting his hair. The boy had terrible morning hair.

Felix rose up and adjusted his position so he could be with the same level as Changbin. He looked at the older weirdly. **_"Hi hyung."_** was the reply.

Changbin smiled. **"Your hair looks quite......interesting, ey?"** He said.

Felix had his eyes wide. _What!? Do I have morning hair?? Do I look terrible?_ He thought. Poor boy immediately stood up and went to the mirror in his room.

 ** _"Wow, holy shit I look ugly!"_** Felix exclaimed while snatching his comb. Once he got his comb, Felix immediately started combing his hair.

Changbin can only chuckle. **"You're too cute, Lix. Come here after you finish."** He said, looking fondly at the younger.

Felix's pace of combing his hair got slow because of the statement. He blushed and looked down. **"Holy shit. Hyung don't say such things."** The poor Australian went back into Changbin's arms after fixing his hair.

 **"Lix, actually, today's the flight of the members back to Korea. I decided to stay here for two months because I want to be with you."** Changbin said, stroking Felix's hair.

Felix had his eyes wide. **"How come? Don't get me wrong hyung I'm happy that you stayed but did you got JYP's permission?"**

Changbin smirked. **"So that's what you're worrying about, Lix? Of course I did! I need to get the permission from him."** He explained. **"Calm down."**

Felix thought about school. **"Is it Monday today?"** He asked.

Changbin nodded.

Felix panicked and went to check the time. **_"FUCK! IT'S 8:32 AM ALREADY KILL ME! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AT MY CLASSES TODAY."_** He shouted. Felix's classes were at 10 AM but still panicked because he really gets ready slow.

Changbin facepalmed and just chuckled. He almost forgot the poor boy still studied at the university he enrolled himself at. **"So, you're going to school, Lix?"**

Felix nodded. **"Sorry hyung. I have classes to attend today. They start at 10 am."**

Changbin raised a brow. **"Why are you in panic then?"** He asked.

**"Because I really get ready slow, hyung."** _I want to die. Fuck school._

Hyunjin's voice can be heard from downstairs. ** _"Yah, Felix oppa! Stop making love upstairs and get ready!"_** She shouted.

Felix raised a middle finger. **_"Fuck you!"_** He shouted back.

Giggles were only heard downstairs in reply. Changbin stood up and put Felix's middle finger down. **"Stop, Lix. They're girls. You shouldn't do those to girls."**

Felix scoffed. **"They're my friends that's why."** He went to pack his bag for the day.

Changbin sighed and followed him. **"Can I help?"** Felix nodded. **"Thanks, hyung. Just put this here."** He said.

 **"Well, here it is! Finished bag. Take a bath now, kid."** Felix nodded. **"I'll be right back hyung~"** He singsonged.

Changbin smiled at the younger going to the bathroom. **"Such adorableness. He's really cute. Thank the.......thank the......whoever gave him to me."** He muttered to himself and went back to Felix's bed while scratching his head.

After a while, Felix came out of the bathroom, wearing his uniform and was drying his hair. Changbin turned to look at the younger lad and was mesmarized at him. **"You look really cute at your uniform, Lixie."**

Butterflies. Felix can only reply a few words. **"T-thank you, hyung. I manage."**

After grooming, the pair went down with his backpack and headed to the kitchen where breakfast by the girls were served.

 **"Good morning, sunbae!"** The girls greeted.

Felix glared at the girls. **"So no good morning for me then, I suppose?"** He asked.

 **"We don't understand Korean from Felix."** Olivia said which made Changbin and Hyunjin laugh. Felix smacked his boyfriend.

 _ **"Fuck you seriously, Olivia."**_ Felix flashed the finger. Changbin was quick to pull the arm down. **"No, Lix."**

Felix huffed and went to seat. The table was actually filled with food. It had pancakes, bananas, blueberries, bacon, eggs and milk as drinks. Felix immediately digged in, knowing the girls would be pissed if he bloated all the food.

 ** _"What the fuck, oppa. This is why you're our friend."_** Hyunjin snickered. Olivia also went to her monster mode while eating. This made Hyunjin facepalm. Changbin can only chuckle and eat.

 _ **"I swear, you girls make the best breakfasts every morning. You're going to be great cooks."**_ Felix complimented.

The girls glared at him. _**"Thank you, oppa."**_ They said sarcastically.

Changbin coughed and quickly changed the subject even though he did not understand a thing. **"Well are you three having classes together?"** He asked.

Olivia nodded. **"Yeah."**

**"What time does your classes end?"**

Hyunjin went to answer. **"We have different dismissal times, sunbae. Olivia gets dismissed at 3:00, while me and Felix gets dismissed at 3:30. A thirty-minute difference."**

Felix clapped. **_"Good memory, ugly."_**

**_"Thanks but no thanks, oppa."_ **

Changbin nodded. **"Nice one. I'll just fetch you guys later at 3:30 then? I'll just use Waze before anyone comments."**

The three thanked Changbin. **"Thanks, hyung." "Thank you sunbaenim!"**

 **"Can you just say the name of your school?"** Changbin observed the younger.

**"Of course hyung. It's *redacted*."**

**"Okay. Then done!"** Changbin made taps to his cellphone and arranged the destination.

After the breakfast talk, Changbin accompanied the trio on their way to school.

\-----

  
**_4:24 AM_**

Jisung surfed in the internet, aware that everyone was asleep at the moment, including his boyfriend who was laying beside him. Minho was in a deep slumber that his saliva was coming out from his mouth.

The squirrel was reading some posts on twitter that were about them returning to Korea as seven members. The public were looking for Changbin and boy they were in trouble again for simply not being complete in Korea.

Jisung thinks this is too much to be an issue. _This is mere fuckery, what the hell. Do the netizens really like fucking us up?_ He thought. _This might be in the trending again, Lord Jesus Christ kill me._

_"How come they returned to Korea as seven? I thought they were eight?"_

_"Maybe Changbin followed Felix. After all, they were rumoured to be a couple and maybe the gayness in them had to snap out and get reproductive there."_ A post said. They were replies under the post.

A reply said, _"Maybe they were dating after all? This is love, yehey! Changlix is canon, honey! No need to be bitter."_ It was a positive one.

Another one said, _"This is fucking disgusting, how could you even say that your ship is canon? This is against the Bible, you fucktard!"_

And more homophobic comments chained below that particular comment. Jisung frowned. Why does homophobia exist?

**(Homophobia should end. Biphobia, transphobia, all lgbtq+ related ones.)**

\-----

  
**_3:32 PM_**

Changbin was standing outside the university that the trio were studying at. He wore a mask to protect his identity. The rapper had little problems on using Waze. He had to change the language to Korean because originally the app was on English.

He saw the trio walking out of the university. Felix was in the middle, walking slightly slower than the girls. The trio were nearing towards him, so Changbin gave a run and immediately hugged Felix.

Felix was surprised but hugged back. **"Hello hyung. Were you waiting?"** He asked, worried that they made the older wait.

 **"Ah, no. I just arrived here. Let's get going, alright baby?"** Changbin took his hand and started walking, the girls silently following behind.

 _ **"Oppa!"**_ Olivia shouted. _**"We have company."**_

Felix had his eyes wide. **_"Who?"_**

 ** _"Gowon and Heejin."_** Hyunjin spat.

Felix had his eyes wide and motioned Changbin to stop. **_"Do you guys want to talk to them?"_** He asked the girls.

Arms wrapped around Olivia and a hand held Hyunjin's hand. **"Olivia! I missed you."** She said. Changbin took a look and it was Gowon, his friend.

 **"Gowon-ah. Did you come for Olivia?"** He asked.

Gowon was surprised. **"Changbin oppa! Hello!"** She bowed.

Changbin went near her and hugged the girl. **"How are you?"**

 **"I'm relieved. I finally found my Olivia."** She said.

Olivia had her eyes wide. **"Gowon? Why are you here?"** She asked. **"What? Why?"**

Gowon held her cheeks and gabe her a peck. **"I'm here in front of you, baby girl."**

Felix mentally cringed at the nickname. He coughed at the nickname. **_"Olivia your lover doesn't speak English right?"_**

Olivia nodded.

Felix stared at Olivia. _**"Baby girl? Are you into kinky stuff?"**_

_**"Fuck no! That's what just Gowon calls me."** _

Hyunjin spoke while hugging Heejin. ** _"Are you sure about that?"_**

 ** _"Of course I am!"_** Olivia shouted, obviously blushing.

 **"Care to join us in the house?"** Felix asked.

Heejin and Gowon nodded. They went back in the van, the girls finally getting the love of their lives.

Since Felix didn't know the girls' lovers, they introduced themselved to their sunbae. Felix learned that Heejin and Gowon didn't speak English and it was an advantage once again. Also, they were having the same flight as Changbin when he goes back to Australia.

\-----

  
**_4:18 PM_**

Bang Chan was getting stressed at the timeline of their group account. **"Holy fuck the haters are striking again. Aren't our songs enough for them?"**

Woojin was beside him, reading the timeline. The netizens were still asking reasons why they returned as seven members instead of eight. **"Chan, don't mind them. You're only giving stress to yourself, you know?"** He asked.

Chan sighed. **"I suppose."**

\-----

  
**_6:28 PM_**

**_"That was Stray Kids' Changbin, right?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"Photos for evidence?"_ **

**_"Yeah. We have those."_ **

**_"An idol dating must be expelled from the industry."_ **

**_"Right."_ **

**_"And it turned out to be Felix who he's dating. So he's gay. Many of his fangirls will be angry about this."_ **

**_"He doesn't deserve a happy life as an idol. Might as well force him to leave."_ **

\-----

  
**Hi hello annyeong. Thank you for supporting this story! I'm grateful that you're reading this story I made. Don't worry, this will be ending in 45-50 chapters.**

**Please anticipate for it. And you just saw the last part of this chapter, right? That will be going downhill. I'm not sure whether this will have a happy ending.**

**Bye see y'all in the next chapter. Changlix is also sailing guys! Don't @ me.**


	46. forty four.

**_1:27 PM (Australia)_ **

Gowon and Olivia were sitting in the couch, with only two of them being present in the living room. The tension was big so Gowon broke the silence.

**"I'm sorry for everything I did, Olivia. I was also hurting when I did it. I did it because I wanted to protect you."**

**"Why? You could just, like.......show your true self to them. I know it was hard also. But I'm glad you're back, Gowon."** Olivia replied back.

Gowon stood up and hugged the younger. **"I'm really sorry. Thank you for accepting me once again, Olivia babygirl. I miss you."**

Olivia hugged back and smiled. **"I missed you too eonni.**

The two broke their hug when the front door opened, shocking both of them and also relieved that the people entering did not see them.

 **"Yo, yo, yo house! Let's go inside!"** It was Felix and he was shouting louder than the Gods. **"Hello Olivia and Gowon-ssi!"** He exclaimed and smiled.

Gowon bowed. **"Hello, sunbaenim."** Olivia gave him the middle finger. **_"Hello, bitchass oppa."_** She sneered.

Felix immediately returned the middle finger and Changbin was quick to pull down the boy's arm which made Felix frown. **"She is my friend, hyung. So we do those to each other."**

 **"Whatever, Lix."** Changbin rolled his eyes.

\-----

  
_The next day._

**_12:18 PM (Australia)_ **

It was Changbin, Gowon and Heejin's flight to Korea today. They were escorted by the trio while Changbin also drove on the way to the airport.

 **"Bye, hyung! We'll see each other again!"** Said Felix and smiled. Felix knew that his hyung would still return, so it was no problem for him in these situations.

Olivia hugged Gowon tightly. The two decided to break up after making up yesterday. The two decided to find a man for themselves. They were still young and were not ready for a relationship once again. **"Bye, eonni. I will miss you."** She said. **"Good luck in Korea."**

 **"Bye, Olivia. Thank you for everything."** Gowon replied and smiled. _It's better if we remain as friends._

 **"Bye, Heejin eonni! I love you!"** Hyunjin said while hugging Heejin. The two got back together, opposite of what happened to Olivia and Gowon.

Heejin smiled and whispered, **"I love you too, Hyunjin. I'll be back soon."**

 **"Hyung, I love you so much!"** Felix shouted and made a huge heart. Changbin gave him a kiss. Felix widened his eyes.

 **"H-hyung wouldn't that be seen by the media?"** Felix nervously asked.

Changbin shrugged. **"Who cares, I'll always stay by your side anyways."** He hugged the younger. **"I will always love you, Felix. No matter what happens next."** The two shared a short kiss before seperating from each other.

 _ **"Flight 'your mom' to Korea, please go to gate 3. I repeat, 'your mom' to Korea, gate 3."**_ The speaker said.

Changbin, Heejin and Gowon began walking away from the trio while waving goodbye. **"Bye!"**

Soon the three disappeared and it was time for the trio to go back to their house. Felix and Hyunjin were worried about Olivia.

 _ **"Did you guys break up? Sorry if it was too personal."**_ Felix asks, caution in his tone present.

Olivia nodded. **_"Yeah, I'm fine anyways. We just didn't work out. We just need somebody else to make us happy."_** She said and smiled, walking back.

She was quickly followed by her friends. Hyunjin was hugging her and Felix had an arm around her. **_"It's okay, Olivia."_** Hyunjin said.

 _ **"Let's go on a foodtrip, you guys?"**_ Felix asked. **_"My treat.....once again."_** He said.

The girls nodded immediately and celebrated. The trio headed out of the airport to go to a place where food heaven exist.

\-----

  
_**9:27 AM**_

Changbin, Heejin and Gowon landed on the airport of Incheon, and were greeted by the Stray Kids members and LOONA members.

Heejin and Gowon went first because they were really tired of the flight. Changbin was chatting with the other members.

**"Hey, guys. How have you been?"**

**"Just fine, and you have to produce 3 tracks because JYP said so. We have to make a comeback soon."** Chan said, patting his back.

Jisung lunged forward and hugged him. Minho glared at Changbin. The poor boy had to cautionly hug back.

 **"Hyung, you're too jealous."** The maknae said to Minho. He noticed how Minho was looking at Changbin and Jisung hugging.

Minho rolled his eyes. **"Whatever, Jeongin."**

Jisung wiggled. **"Hyung, many happened while you're gone! Like when the time Jeongin accidentally peed on his sleep--"**

 **"YAH HYUNG NO!"** Jeongin slapped Jisung.

**"--and when Seungmin 'accidentally' kissed Hyunjin in his sleep--"**

**"Jisung! I'm your hyung!"** Hyunjin exclaimed while Seungmin covered his face, probably blushing. Jisung rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug and returned to Minho.

Changbin scratched his head. **"That was an awkward hug."**

 **"Yeah it was."** Minho gritted.

Changbin raised his hands. **"Chill, hyung. I have Felix."** He explained. Some of the members laughed. Minho sighed in relief. Jisung was confused.

**"But peeing on the bed....really Jeongin?"**

**"It was accidental!"** The maknae defended. **"I want to leave this group."** He joked.

The members turned to look at him seriously. Jeongin immediately apologized, realizing he was being insensitive with his joke. **"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it!"**

Changbin glared at the maknae. **"Never do that again, maknae."**

They went out of the airport and were greeted by fansites and media....again. The members were really getting used to their personal space being intruded. After all, they're idols.

 **"Welcome back, Changbin-ssi!"** The fansites greeted them. Changbin waved at them. The fansites were respectful enough not to use flashes on their cameras.

But the media isn't. They were using flash on the kids, causing some of the members to cover their faces. Chan went practically blind for like 3 seconds there because of the flashes. Their guards were helping them block the people from the media so they could get in their van.

Fansites were telling the media to stop the flashes. **"Stop using flashes, please!" "They could get blind from those!" "Stop the flashes please! They might go blind!"**

Questions were repeating everywhere and none of the kids had the guts to answer those.

More flashes were struck on the kids. Jisung got blind because of a flash that was literally in front of him. **"I can't see! Stop please!"** He shouted and covered his eyes. Minho pulled him and guided the younger towards the van.

Bang Chan noticed Jisung's antics. He had enough. **"Stop pointing your flashes at us! Learn how to listen you ungrateful people!"** He shouted while opening the van.

People were still doing so, like Bang Chan did not speak at all. **"Get in, guys!"** Guards were no use at this point. Jisung and Minho went inside first, followed by the maknae and Woojin, Seungmin and Changbin following them, Hyunjin who was almost pulled out by of the people and finally Chan who got inside.

Chan was about to close the door when someone from the media asked something that would ruin Changbin. He showed a printed photo of Changbin and Felix on the airport, kissing.

Changbin had his eyes wide. _How did...oh. Airport._ He thought. **"Changbin-ssi. I have a question. Are you in a relationship with former Stray Kids' member Felix?"** He asked.

Chan pulled the door and was stopped by Changbin pulling his arm. **"You people have no right to know what my relationship with Felix is. Fuck off."** Changbin said and Chan pulled the door shut.

**"Changbin, that picture can ruin your reputation."**

**"I don't give a fuck. So what? Can't I be happy with I am with? Felix is literally my life, that healed all my mistakes and imperfections, and they going to take him away from me? Fuck them."** Changbin sneered.

Chan sighed and nodded, dismissing the topic and focusing on Jisung who still can't see until now. The members panicked because of today. **"Hyung, can you see?"** Seungmin asked.

Jisung almost cried. **"I can't see!"** He exclaimed. Minho was holding his cheeks. **"Let's bring him to a hospital. To the nearest hospital, please!"** Minho shouted to the driver.

The van began to move and they sat there, panic in their insides. **"I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see, I can't see."** Jisung chanted while gripping Minho's hand tightly.

\-----

  
_**11:17 AM**_

Jisung went out of the hospital, vision perfectly fine. The doctor said that the flashes almost permanently blinded the kid.

 **"I'm so glad I can still see."** Jisung sighed in relief. **"Let's go home, guys!"**

The members nodded. **"Hyungs..."** Jeongin said. **"Multiple news of us are here."** The members turned to look at him.

 **"Three of Stray Kids' members under fire for being rude, Scandal of Stray Kids' member revealed and......a petition to kick out one Stray Kids member."** He said in shock.

The members had their eyes wide as Jeongin continued. **"Changbin, Chan and Jisung are under fire. Chan and Jisung for being rude and Changbin for using profanity and rude behavior."**

 **"What the fuck! I literally did that to protect the members!"** Chan started cussing his heart out and Woojin did everything to hold his mouth. First, they were still at the hospital. Second, they were in public. Last, they have a reputation as idols. Probably ruined already.

Jisung felt tears spill out his eyes. **"I literally got blind and now I get under fire?"**

Changbin was not happy. He ruffled his hair in frustration. **"Fucking hell. They don't need a petition to fucking kick me out! I'll just leave after this comeback."**

 **"I don't want to be an idol anymore."** Jeongin said.

The other members agreed. They had enough of the netizens and the media's bullshit. After a long talk, they come up with a choice.

 **"Do we.....disband?"** -Seungmin

 **"Yes. No turning back, everyone."** Chan said.

 **"Where are you guys going?"** Jeongin asked.

 **"I'm going back to Australia."** Chan said.

 **"I'm going to Malaysia and live there."** Jisung said.

Minho held his hand. **"I'll come with you, Jisungie."** Jisung nodded and smiled.

 **"'I'm going to LA."** -Seungmin

 **"I'm returning to Las Vegas."** -Hyunjin

 **"I'm remaining here in Korea."** -Woojin.

 **"No. You're coming with me."** Chan said posessively. Woojin sighed and nodded.

 **"I'm going to Australia too."** Changbin said. **"My Felix is there."**

**"So I'm going to remain in Korea since I don't speak English."**

**"You can't stay here, Jeongin. Come with someone."** Chan said. **"All of us are practically dead here."**

 **"Okay. I'll go with Seungmin hyung then."** Jeongin said and Seungmin nodded.

\-----

  
**Last chapter next! Y i k e s**

**After I finish this one, I have something prepared and it's really long. Please anticipate for it!**


	47. forty five.

⚠

**and hi we give the hetero here :( for jeongin because poor baby doesn't have someone.**

\-----

  
_The next day....._

**12:03 PM**

The kids were at the JYP building to terminate their contracts. They were sitted inside the CEO's office, waiting for Chan to finish his statement of why they don't want to be idols anymore.

**"That's all, PD-nim."**

JYP looked shocked for a moment but regained his composture. On his hands were the termination contracts of seven copies. **"I'm sorry you guys had to disband. All of you deserved better."** He said and handed out the papers. **"This is your final decision. If you are really sure, sign your signature at the bottom right part. But where are you guys going after this?"**

Seungmin answered first, finishing his signature. **"Me and Jeongin are going to LA."**

 **"I'm returning to Las Vegas since I lived there. I want to sleep in my old house again."** Hyunjin followed.

 **"Australia. Changbin, me and Woojin hyung."** Chan answered.

Jisung followed. **"Malaysia. Minho hyung and me."**

**"So none of you are remaining here?"**

They all nodded. JYP sighed and nodded. **"Okay, hand me the papers and book your flights. I'm going to release the sad news. You can still be in the JYP group chat and have access to the group twitter account. I am going to give you 3 weeks to move out."** He finished. **"You may go."**

The kids nodded, bowed and silently went out of the room and returned to the dorm.

\-----

  
_Timeskip after a week._

**_2:17 PM_ **

**"STRAY KIDS' TERMINATION OF CONTRACTS FROM JYP CONFIRMED; DISBANDED TODAY, 8/9 GAY MEMBERS CONFIRMED."** The headline read out. Then it showed the reporters interviewing JYP about why. He chose not to state the reason why.

 ** _"Hey I'm not gay!"_** Seungmin protested while sat on the couch. Hyunjin snuggled him. _**"You are, Minnie. You have me."**_

Seungmin facepalmed. _**"No! Ugh, you again."**_

 _ **"We are going to see each other again, right Minnie?"**_ Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin looked down and blushed. _**"O-of course, Hyunjin."**_ Seungmin held Hyunjin's hands.

 _ **"Good. I'll chat you when I arrive there, then. I love you, Minnie. Let's cuddle."**_ Hyunjin said and carried Seungmin bridal style.

Jisung shut the TV, noticing everyone is gloomy today. **"Hey guys. Me and Minho hyung already booked a flight to Malaysia tomorrow. I guess it's goodbye then."** He smiled. **"Thank you for everything, guys."**

The kids nodded. **"Hyunjin too. Said that he have already booked his flight to Las Vegas on the day after tomorrow."** Jisung added.

They all hugged each other, thanking each other for all the memories.

Four members went to their rooms except for Chan and Woojin who were chilling on the couch. Chan had his head on Woojin's shoulder. **"Woojinnie~"** Chan held the older's hand.

Woojin was quick to hide his face on his other hand since the other is occupied. **"Stop it, Bang."**

Chan snuggled the older male. **"No can do, hyung~"** He singsonged. **"Can we get married on Australia, hyung?"**

 **"Of course, Chan. Why not? We love each other, right?"** Woojin asked and snuggled back.

Chan smiled. _Yes!_ **"I love you, Woojin-ah."**

**"I love you too, Chan."**

**"Let's have a fortnite match, ey?"** Chan asked.

Woojin prepared his fists. **"Let's go! You're on."** He said and went upstairs first. Chan chuckled before following him.

⚠

Back to Hyunjin and Seungmin on one room.

Hyunjin was stroking Seungmin's hair and kissing the hell out of him. Seungmin was clearly running out of breath. **"Hyunjin."**

 **"Yes, love?"** Hyunjin replied.

Seungmin cupped Hyunjin's cheeks. **"Kiss me better."** (BESAMÉ MUCHO BITCHES.)

 **"Of course, Minnie."** Hyunjin dived in for his prize. Their lips connected and it got heated really fast. Their hands were scattered all over each other.

Hyunjin accidentally touched Seungmin's private part and regretted it very much. Seungmin let out a moan. **"D-don't touch t-there, idiot!"** He exclaimed.

Hyunjin hugged him. **"Sorry, Minnie."** Seungmin hugged back. **"How about we take a bath together?"** Seungmin nodded.

The two went in the bathroom to take a bath.

⚠

\-----

  
_The next week._

**_1:27 PM (Australia)_ **

All of the kids already left Korea with Jisung and Minho being the firsts to Malaysia, followed by Hyunjin who flew to Las Vegas, followed by Seungmin and Jeongin who went to LA and lastly, Changbin, Woojin and Chan who came to Australia.

It was one fine afternoon in Australia. Chan, Woojin and Changbin were at the trio's house and they have got to know each other the night before.

 ** _"Wow, we're really packed in here. Now the amount of boys are twice the girls here!"_** Olivia exclaimed, sitting and eating her chocolate.

Chan nodded. ** _"Indeed, sorry for barging into your home, you guys."_**

Felix shook his head. **_"Oh no no no hyung! It's totally fine here! Besides we have spare rooms for you two."_** He said and smiled.

Chan raised a brow. **"Spare rooms?"**

 **"Yes. We have 4 extra rooms in our second floor. Y'all are welcome."** Felix replied.

Woojin smiled. **"Thank you for letting us stay in your house."**

Hyunjin smiled. **"It's not a problem at all, sunbaenim!"** She said. **"Chan sunbaenim, you spoke English?"** She added.

 **"I'm Australian, Hyunjin-ssi. Of course I spoke English."** Chan answered.

Hyunjin bowed and apologized. ** _"I'm sorry sunbaenim!"_** She said. **_"I was ignorant."_**

Chan was quick to be humble and laughed nervously. ** _"No need! You didn't know. It's fine. Now you know."_** He replied.

Hyunjin returned to her seat on the couch, which was beside Felix who suddenly wrapped an arm around her. Changbin was staring at them. _**"Holy shit, mate. Changbin sunbae's looking at me like he's going to burn me soon."**_ She whispered to Felix.

Felix snuggled onto Hyunjin more. He placed his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. **_"Fucking hell, oppa. Changbin sunbae's going to kill me soon. Let go of me this instant!"_** She sneered and struggled to get out. Hyunjin stood up but was quickly pulled back into the couch by Felix and was cuddled. A string of curses went outside Hyunjin's mouth.

Everyone watched them silently. Changbin was laughing because of what happened to Hyunjin. **_"Fucking hell, oppa! Let go of me!"_** She cried.

Felix was too close. _**"No. I want to cuddle a girl."**_ He replied. Felix smelled Hyunjin's hair. **_"You really smell good, Hyunjinnie."_**

 ** _"Fuck off, oppa!"_** Hyunjin shouted. _**"Did he do something?"**_ She asked, pertaining to Changbin.

Felix turned to look at her. _ **"Maybe."**_

 _ **"What kind of answer is a maybe?!"**_ Olivia exclaimed. _**"You two look like.....like.....fucking beggars!"**_ She added.

Both of them gave Olivia the middle finger. _**"Fuck you too!"**_ She replied.

Chan sighed. **"So this household is a cursing household?"** He asked. The trio turned to look at Chan and nodded. Chan facepalmed. ** _"I never thought I'd move in with this kind of household."_** He added.

 ** _"Well, we also never thought of learning how to curse frequently."_** Felix states, chuckling while strangling Hyunjin.

\-----

  
_Timeskip after a week again._

_**11:28 AM** _

It was the peak of Australia's summer when the other kids visited the trio's house. At first, it took Felix in surprise but his happiness overtook his emotions. Felix misses his members so much. Poor boy haven't see them after almost a year. He melts in the sight of his members talking to each other and meeting Olivia and Hyunjin.

Olivia looked weird and acted weird around their maknae. She was just looking down when Jeongin was talking to her. But Hyunjin had a different view of the situation. The girl could not hold her laugh so she laughed out loud. Her voice was so loud it reached their second floor.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Everyone turned to look at her with narrow eyes. Felix also saw the situation. **"Well, well, Olivia Hye. How disappointing of you to act like that beside the boy."** He said and chuckled.

Jeongin smiled and got Felix's message because he is not that dumb to not understand and also Felix used Korean.

Olivia had her eyes wide. _ **"USE ENGLISH PLEASE!"**_ She shouted. Her expression showed that she was in panic. She ran to Hyunjin and Felix who were laughing their asses off, smacking both of them in their heads.

 _ **"Fuck you two mates!"**_ She shouted. Hyunjin and Felix winced in pain and Changbin was quick to aid the poor boy.

**"Are you okay, Lix?"**

**"Yeah, I am. I'm just-HAHAHAHA happy for Olivia who is soon going--HAHAHAHA to have a boyfriend."** Felix stated while laughing.

 **"Oh. Congrats I guess. Jeongin's getting his girl!"** Changbin exclaimed.

Olivia continued trashing around the house, not caring about the visitors with them and then suddenly a hand grabbed Olivia's wrist. She turned to look around him and suddenly the younger boy was beside her.

 **"Olivia, is it okay if I don't call you noona? Because I feel comfortable around you."** Jeongin was full of smiles this moment.

Olivia's cheeks tinted various shades of red. The pitiful girl looked down and covered her face.

_**"Olivia. How am I going to talk to you I can't see your beautiful face?"** _

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_ Olivia was too embarassed to say anything.

\-----

  
_**9:29 PM**_

Felix and Changbin were on the house's balcony. They were counting the stars and were laughing at nothing.

 **"Hyung, did you already finish counting the stars?"** Felix asked, smiling beam towards Changbin.

 **"No. They're so many. But there is one star that really stood out. It's there, look."** Changbin pointed at a star. The star was bigger than the rest.

**"That star is you, Lix."**

**"Hyung...."**

**"I love you, Lix and I will never stop loving you. Even if I die, you will still remain in my heart."** Changbin started and held Felix's hands.

 **"I love you too, Changbin hyung. And I will always love you too from the bottom of my heart."** Felix replied, swaying his hands together with Changbin.

The two shared a long kiss.

It was when the two felt really completed by each other.

\-----

 

**END.**

 


	48. a message from lee ♡

**Main note:**

**Hello! lee ♡ here.**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who read this story. To be honest, I did not put much effort on thinking on the events here that took place. Also, I was busy so I did not have to think enough of the chapters, as you can see the content. I hope you still enjoyed.**

**This is not going to have a sequel, as I do not like making a continuation to what's ended already. If I read stories that have sequels, I don't read their sequels. That's just myself.**

**But, I have something that I will publish soon, and I have already started it. It is also a Stray Kids fanfiction and a oneshot of another ship.**

**Clarifications:**  
**Seungmin and Hyunjin got into a relationship once again and Hyunjin swore he will not hurt Seungmin again.**  
**Woojin and Chan eventually got into a relationship and are planning to get married in the future.**

**Other notes: (Spanish and Tagalog)**

**Okay pero napagod ako ng slight kakaisip ng mga isusunod sa bawat kabanata. Dumugo utak ko. Putangina. Me sangra la cabeza por esta story XD. Y escribí algunas de las partes mientras tenía hambre. Mierda. No mandarin here sorry XD XD keyboard is a no-no.**

**Any opinions on this story? Favorite part for example? Please comment if you have one. Thanks! I will use it for future reference.**

**Final greetings:**

**This has been lee ♡. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and see you soon!**


End file.
